Stab
by seriouslysparkle
Summary: When tragedy strikes, will Cameron get help from an unlikely source. HAMERON
1. Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. **

CHAPTER ONE

_**LETTERS **_

_Knock, knock, knock. _

'House, do you need a ride?'

'What?' the grumpy diagnostician huffed while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

'_Do you need a ride?'_ Wilson asked again, dragging out the phrase as if he were talking to a child.

'I have a bike, you know. I can even ride it and everything. I don't need a ride, and don't wake me up for non-emergency stuff. I thought that was an established rule of our friendship,' House growled, trying to bring himself out of his slumber.

'Fine. See you tomorrow, House,' Wilson remarked, then turned to leave.

House, now fully awake, glanced at the clock on his computer; the only source of light in his office.

_11:38p.m._

'_What is Wilson still doing here?'_ he mused._ 'Probably avoiding soon-to-be-ex-Mrs. Wilson#4' _

He was gathering his backpack when a rather large stack of envelopes crashed off his desk onto the floor, spilling themselves randomly in all directions.

'Shit,' he grumbled. _'I should definitely go see Cameron and give her hell about not coming to work. That is, if she is even awake still.' _He grabbed the stack of papers off the floor and carried them to Cameron's room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

The hospital corridors were only dimly lit by lights from patient's rooms and the emergency lights. Cameron was in the next wing over. House limped down the hallway and made a turn toward the Lucas wing. Here, all the lights were off in every rooms, except for one; Room 212.

She looked pale, and cold. '_At least the tubes were gone. She looks more human now. I can recognise her as Allison Cameron, the immunologist,' _House thought to himself as he peered into the room through the large glass window. Still, as he looked at her weak form laying on the hospital bed, limply holding the latest _New England Journal of Medicine, _he died inside. As much as he would deny it, he liked her, more than as a doctor and more than a simple physical attraction. She was smart, she _was _attractive, and she could put up with all of his...Houseness. She had even learned to respond to some of his glib remarks. That was something he loved about her. _I should have known something was wrong. I should have seen she was not happy, that she was hurting. If I had just given a damn about her, I could have stopped this. She just barely stayed alive. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'_Is she going to make it?' a man named Brian had asked. _

'_Well, the three stab wounds to her abdomen pierced her stomach, liver, left lung, and the gall bladder. We were able to repair the stomach, lung, stop the bleeding in the liver, but she needed a cholecystectomy,' a Dr. Chase replied. _

'_I'm sorry, what is that? A chole--'_

'_She needed her gall bladder removed. And, the leg wound--' _

'_Oh.' Brian interjected, cutting Chase off, 'But, _doctor_, you really didn't answer my question. Will she be okay?'_

'_She should. If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did this happen?' Dr. Chase asked, clearly suspicious of this man. _

'_Robber,' Brian lied. He fidgeted a bit; something Chase noticed and stored in his memory. _

_A sudden beeping from Cameron's machines sent Dr. Chase flying in the room. Brian remained outside. _

'_Her lung has collapsed!' Chase yelled as he stabbed the tube into her chest and sucked the air out. 'She is stabilizing, but she may need another surgery. She is not out of the woods yet.' _

_Chase exited the room to find Brian and tell him the news, only to run into a large man in a police uniform._

'_Can I help you,' Chase asked, somewhat startled._

'_I am Officer Hobbs from Princeton PD. I need to see Mr. Brian Hayes and ask him a few questions about the incident with Dr. Cameron. Can you tell me where to find him?' the large man replied, the deepness in his gruff voice enough to intimidate any man. _

'_I'm sorry. He was just here a moment ago.' Chase looked back into Cameron's room, seeing her lying there, frail and pale, hooked up to dozens of beeping machines. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You really need to get out of here, you know.' House said, startling her. 'My mail is piled up all over my desk and Cuddy has been bugging me for dictations. She wants me to do my job, and that's your job. You need to get back to your job,' he pointed out while throwing the stack of mail to the floor to emphasise his point.

'Here's a novel idea! Ever thought of actually sorting the mail yourself? Or, better yet, doing the one dictation a week that is required of you?' Cameron retorted having composed herself after his startling entrance.

'Well, you're certainly pleasant when you're not on morphine. Jeez!' he snarked. 'And actually, I have thought of doing it, but decided it was better suited for you. You are good at it.'

'Last time I checked, it doesn't take mad skills to sort a pile of mail.'

'Yes it does, mommy,' House mock-whined.

'Anyway, what are you still doing here? It's late, and you don't even have a case.'

'Forget Hershey Park; this is the sweetest place on Earth! Why in the world would I ever want to leave?' House replied with ample sarcasm. Cameron simply rolled her eyes.

'So, you came all the way here to bitch at me for the mail on _your_ desk. Was there something else you wanted to say? Good night, maybe. Hope you get well soon?' she retorted.

House thought for a second. No, that was not the only thing he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her how badly he felt for her, how much he hated the ass who did this to her, and he wanted to warn her about the long, torturous journey that lay ahead of her. Instead, he said what said what typical Greg House would say. 'Nope, I just thought you might want to know that you need to get your malingering butt back to work, or else I might accidentally sign my self up to speak somewhere,' he gasped, feigning terror, 'Your _mad skills _are needed.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Cameron rolled her eyes.

Beginning to feel tired again, House turned to leave.

'House!'

'What?' he asked wheeling around the best he could.

'Give me the letters.'

House bent down to pick them up. He carried them over to her hospital bed and dropped them in her hands.

'When you get those done, there are about six more piles still cramping up my office space, so don't think this is _all_ the work you will be doing.'

Before she could roll her eyes, glare at him, or do anything else with her eyes, House limp-sprinted out of the room, smirking. _'If I had known that was going to be that easy, I would have brought more.' _

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron stared at the stack of envelopes in her hand, but decided to leave them alone for the time being. She placed them on the bedside table and groped around for the remote control. After flipping through channels for what seemed like an eternity, she resolved that there was absolutely nothing good on TV. Too bad, because she couldn't sleep despite her fatigue.

_This whole mess is all House's fault. If he had just tried to consider me as more than a employee, I wouldn't have needed to make myself forget him. If I hadn't needed to forget him, I wouldn't have begun dating Brian. If I hadn't begun dating Brian, I would not be here right now. _

However, try as she may to blame this on House, and give a reason for what had happened, all she could think was: My leg hurts.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if it is worth it to continue. Please R&R and make my day brighter!!


	2. Discharge?

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything.

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

_**DISCHARGE?? **_

Early rays of sunshine bore through the windows into Room 212. A tired Allison Cameron groaned a threw the pillow over her head to block out the intruding light. Only one hour ago had she been able to sleep. Damn hospital beds were ungodly uncomfortable.

'Morning Dr. Cameron. I have your breakfast right here when your ready!' an overly cheery nurse chimed in, supposedly trying to brighten the patients' day. The 'breakfast' was, what Cameron supposed was, an egg with some form of meat in it, and maybe some cheese. But, who could tell. She reluctantly took a small bite and nearly vomited. It tasted like cardboard mixed with rotten vomit, topped with cheese. Positively disgusting!

'Dr. Cameron,' the cheery nurse spoke, somewhat worried. 'Are you feeling nauseous?'

'No, I'm fine, thank you,' Cameron replied. The damn taste wouldn't leave her mouth. 'Can I have a glass of water, please?'

'Oh, of course Dr. Cameron.' Cameron took the cup from the anxious nurse's hands. The nurse wouldn't leave the room.

'I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry.' She gulped a huge amount of water to no avail. The horrid taste was still present in the immunologist's mouth. '_Next time I see Cuddy, I am going to kill her because of the disgusting quality of food she allows in her hospital. No wonder the patients always get sicker.' _

'How are you feeling today?' asked Chase as he walked into the hospital room.

'Much better. When can I get out of here and sleep in a decent bed and eat _edible _food?'

'Once we are not afraid of your lung collapsing again. You almost died, like, a few days ago.'

'And I've been fine since then.'

'You've been losing some weight. That may be a cause for concern. You did have a stomach injury.'

'That you've repaired. And you've cleared me for eating sold food, but I can't. Not because I'm sick, but because it tastes like it was rolled onto my plate by a giant dung beetle!'

'Cameron, we can't discharge you. Anyway, you have a physio appointment with Dr. Rivers later this afternoon. And then, maybe, if you still haven't nearly died, we can think about a discharge. I swear, doctors make the worst patients.'

'Killjoy.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'As promised, I have two more stacks of letters and papers for you to sort,' announced House striding purposefully into the room.

'Can you give me food in exchange?'

'No. I'm not paying for lunch for anybody.'

'I didn't say you had to pay. You had to fetch.'

'I've got a bum leg,' House replied in his best pity-me voice. Cameron rolled her eyes. House deposited the rather large stack of papers on the foot of her hospital bed. Cameron groaned. House took a seat on the couch opposite the bed.

'What, are you going to watch me and make sure I don't screw up or shirk my duties?'

'Have you had a physio appointment yet?' he asked, changing the topic.

'No. I have one scheduled later.'

'Are they giving you anything for the pain?'

'No. Why?'

'If you need something after the appointment, I can help you.'

'O-K,' Cameron said, definitely confused by House's offer. '_He never helps anyone, especially when he gets nothing in return. It is almost like he is being...dare I say it...nice. He is...caring? No, he must want something.' _'And what do you need in return?'

'Nothing. Just, promise me you won't 'visualise your healing.' Cameron tried to laugh, but it came out more as a giggle. 'It doesn't do anything but make you feel like an idiot.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

'Well, I'll leave you to your sorting. I'll be back in, an hour or so. Have fun.'

'Thanks,' she sniped. With that, House turned and exited the room quicker than any man with one good leg should ever be able to.

Cameron looked down at the papers piled high at the foot of her bed. She groaned again, then mentally cursed House for pawning this off on her and herself for not having a backbone enough to tell him to leave her alone. She never had had a spine, and that had gotten her into trouble in the past. If she had stood up to Brian early, maybe, just maybe, she could have avoided her entire current situation. Maybe, on second thought, if she had stood up to him, she would have been in the hospital bed two months ago. I guess there was no way of her ever knowing.

However, as she flipped through the numerous requests for Dr. Gregory House to speak at a conference or teach a course in infectious diseases at Hopkins, she was distracted by the conversation earlier. '_Why had he been so nice. No, he wasn't being nice. He probably didn't mean anything by it at all. Or, maybe he pitied her. No, that wasn't it either. Maybe he was buttering me up to do some more papers. Wait, he already knew that I would do it. He was being nice. Greg House was being nice. Unbelievable.' _

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Hello Dr. Cameron. I'm Dr. Rivers. How are you feeling?'

'Alright. Can we get started though. I want to get this over with. From what I hear, physio isn't exactly the most fun and painless thing that one can do in their spare time,' Cameron replied, trying to add a joke.

'Of course.' Dr. Rivers then proceeded to show her exercises that she can do to help build up strength in the various parts of her body that had been attacked. Her abdominal area didn't really hurt, and there wasn't much that needed to be done to fix that. But then he got to her leg. A jolt of fire shot through her thigh muscle and down to her knee. The flames radiated all the way into her back, paralyzing her. The forest fire continued to ravage through her body. She tried not to scream. She tried to be strong and not give up. She couldn't. In the end, the forest fire won, incinerating everything in it's path. She screamed in pain. Dr. Rivers stopped the exercise.

'Dr. Cameron, I'm sorry. Are you alright?'

'Yeah, sorry. I'm fine.' Lie. Her leg was searing. The pain was incredible. Like she was being stabbed all over again. '_How is this supposed to help me. It seems to be during more harm than good.' _She felt her eyes began to water.

'We can stop, if you want. We have already made great progress today. I can come back tomorrow.' It was more of a statement, a command, rather than a question. Cameron knew better than try to argue with him. She wouldn't win. So, she just sheepishly nodded her head.

She heard footsteps and then the glass door closed. She rolled over onto her side. Bad idea. The fire shot through her right thigh again. _Damn. _A single tear rolled down her cheek. The path it made as it ran down her face burned. Everything burned.

The door opened again and the distinct sound of two footsteps and a cane entered, wandering closer to the bed.

'Does my immunologist have her papers ready yet?' House asked, sarcastically of course.

'Yeah. They're on the table,' Cameron choked. House was aware that she'd been crying. He could hear it in her voice, even though her back was turned away from him. Pain. He knew that was it; the cause of her misery. His heart went out to her. Cameron felt a small piece of paper float onto her head. She grabbed it.

_Hydrocodone 5/500 one P.O. q6 P.R.N. pain _

'You're giving me Vicodin?'

'I figured you'd need it. I've been there two,' he said, halfway to himself. 'I can run down to the pharmacy and get it filled for you.'

'Thanks, House.' He was still being...nice. By now, her tears had subsided.

HHHHHHHHHH

_Two Hours Later... _

'So, have you decided when I can finally get out of here?' an eager Cameron asked.

'Not today,' Chase replied. 'Look, maybe if you're still doing well, in three or four days we can think about discharge. Still, you'd need to go home with somebody because hospital policy states that any patient being discharged has to have someone to look after them after discharge. Who would you go with'

'A friend, maybe. Maybe an Australian friend of mine who feels pity for his friend who can't even eat breakfast or sleep in a bed that doesn't feel like it is constructed with cardboard.'

'Subtle. Sorry, I can't. Family is coming to town and I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks.'

'Foreman could, or Wilson even. Cuddy might even let me stay with her.'

'Wilson...is trying to patch up things with his soon-to-be-ex. I guess he is tired of paying billions in alimony.' Cameron twisted her head around to see the tall figure of House standing in her doorway. 'And Foreman would steal something. Besides, he asked for time off to visit his Alzheimer's stricken mother before she can't remember him anymore. It almost brings a tear to my eye.' House reached up and mock-wiped a tear from his eye.

'Well then,' Cameron shot at him, 'What do you propose I do to get out of here. Cuddy might-'

'Stay with me,' House said, cutting her off.

'What!' Cameron exclaimed in shock. House is asking her to stay...with him. She was amazed.

'You heard me. Stay with me. I promise, I don't bite, unless you want me to,' he said waggling his eyebrows. Cameron rolled her eyes.

'House,' Chase cut in, 'She needs to be monitored and helped around the house. Do you really think that is a job for you. Not to mention the psychological pain.'

'You think I can't do it,' he retorted. Chase shut up. 'I am perfectly capable of helping things out. I help Steve. I feed him and move his cage around.'

'Are you sure,' Cameron asked, still amazed at his un-Houselike offer.

'No, I'm just making you get all excited about leaving the hospital bed, just to see you crash when I get your little itty-bitty hopes up. Does that sound like something I would do?' he asked feigning innocence?

'Yeah, it does.'

'Offer is on the table about...30 more seconds.' He glanced down at his watch and began humming the Jeopardy theme song.

'YES. I'll go with you. Thank you.'

Chase stood in bewilderment. He was nearly as surprised as Cameron. House offered to let her stay with him? Amazing. He almost felt bad for her. A few weeks with House was enough to drive you to drink.

'See, home situation solved. Now, I'm sure Dr. Chase will have no problem getting you out of here by Friday this week, right Doctor?' House said, glaring at Chase.

'Yeah. Sure.'

'Good.' With that, House turned and walked back in the direction of his office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron stared at the ceiling. House had let her stay with him, at his house. The way she thought, this could either be very bad and they would end up hating each other. Or, this might be a very, very good thing for them. Maybe he liked her a little bit after all. He did offer to let her stay. Maybe.


	3. Tours and Chinese

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING HAS CHANGED, AND I STILL DON'T OWN THEM. **

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favourited my story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

_**TOURS AND CHINESE **_

_FOUR DAYS LATER..._

Chase slipped into Cameron's room. He was happy to see her clothed in something other than a hospital gown. She seemed much more comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt.

'You just need to sign here and then you can get out of here. And, if House is bothering you let me know. Please.'

'I think I will be okay. I am a big girl. Thank you. Now, give me!' She grabbed the discharge papers and with a flourish, signed her name. 'Where's House?'

'You chauffeur is right here. I actually brought my car instead of my bike, so be grateful.' House had walked into the room and was leaning against the doorframe.

'It's raining.'

Cameron slowly out of bed and hobbled over toward the exit with.

'Where do you think you are going?' Chase quizzed.

'Home.'

'Wheelchair.'

'I can walk out. I don't need a wheelchair.'

'Get over here. Hospital policy, you know that. And besides, you being able to walk out of here is debatable,' Chase replied. Cameron rolled her eyes, but complied.

She was wheeled down the hallway to the lobby.

'I think I can handle it from here,' Cameron said.

'Here. I stole this from the physio department. Now we can match,' House said. He handed her a metal cane that was almost exactly like his. Cameron giggled.

'Thank you.' She smiled at the object. She grabbed the cane from House and the two of them walked out toward the car.

HHHHHHHHHH

Cameron had seen House's old car: an old, run-down vehicle. This was definitely new, and much better. He had a red Corvette. It was brand new and shiny. Even as a child, she had loved Corvettes and she had wanted one when she learned to drive. Unfortunately, her first car was her father's Ford Pinto.

'Are you going to stand there in awe of my baby while getting soaked with water, or are you actually going to get inside the car? House's voice snapped her out of her memory of her childhood.

'Yeah. It's just, you have a nice car.'

'I know. Gift from that bicyclist patient we treated. He was thanking us for fixing him and showing him the truth about his manager.'

'Great.' She remembered how much she had hated the fact that that particular patient was allowed to cheat in almost every way possible, and in the end, have a pass to keep on cheating. 'So, he just gave you a car.'

'No, he gave me money, and I bought a car. I thought it was too much to spend just on hookers.' Cameron groaned.

Most of the ride to House's flat was in a comfortable silence. Cameron was tired and hungry, and until she had gotten out of the hospital, she hadn't realised how much she needed to eat.

'Do you think we can stop somewhere and get some food. Like, a McDonald's or something?'

'We can order Chinese from my house. It doesn't take too long, and I hate McDonald's with a passion.'

'Fine by me.'

They pulled up to the entrance of the flat and walked to the door. House handed her a key.

'In case I am not here, you might need something to get in. Unless, of course, you like sitting on the sidewalk. I know Wilson does.'

'Thanks.'

'Okay. There are a few rules to the House. #1) Don't touch the piano without permission. #2) Don't wake me up at some unreasonably early hour. #3)...well, that's all I can think of now. When something else comes to mind, I will let you know.'

'Got it.' She looked around the apartment. She had been there a few times before, but she had never really taken a good look at it. It exuded 'House'. It was messy, but not in a disgusting, pig-sty way. The furniture was leather and looked comfortable. The bookshelves lining the main room were filled with numerous issues of the New England Medical Journal and medical textbooks.

'You have a _Lupus_ textbook? It's never lupus.'

'Vicodin holder. Look inside.'

Sure enough, the centre of the book was cut out and replaced with an orange bottle containing many white pills. The piano was the only well-maintained object in the room. It was a jet black baby grand with ivory keys that glimmered. He even had a coaster for his scotch bottle on top so as to not mark the black coating.

'Do you want the grand tour now or after we eat?'

'How long will it take for the food to get here?'

'20ish minutes.'

'Let's do it now then.'

The kitchen was first on the tour. He showed her where plates were kept and what food he had in the cupboard.

'Don't you have food other than Ramen Noodles and PB&J sandwiches?'

'I have cereal too. If you want to go to the grocery store, I guess you can. But you have to be the food-maker.'

He led her down the hallway pointing out the bathroom and telling her to make sure she doesn't turn it all girly. He would not tolerate pink shampoo bottles and makeup and skin creams lodged in every corner of his bathroom. The bedroom was next on the tour. He didn't have much to say about it, other than that his alarm was just there for show, and if he was waken up too early, there would be consequences.

They turned down the hallway, but the hallway was too narrow and they bumped into each other. A jolt of electricity shot through their bodies, sending a shiver down Cameron's spine. Their bodies were close together, and Cameron was pinned against the wall. House looked down at her, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. Their eyes locked.

_RING_

'Damn it!' House shouted.

'It's the Chinese. I should go get that.'

'Yeah.'

Cameron hobbled over to the door and gave a 20 bill to the pimply-faced kid delivering the food.

'Thank you,' she said pleasantly and took the bags from his hand. She began to place the individual Styrofoam boxes onto the table. Opening the first box, she grimaced because she couldn't identify the food inside. It looked like the hospital food.

House had sneaked into the kitchen and saw Cameron's reaction to the food.

'I can read your mind. That is egg foo young, and it is better than hospital food. Trust me. And that,' he said pointing to the next box over, 'is fried rice. That is good too.'

Cameron dished out a little of each onto each plate. She began to eat, but soon devoured all the egg foo young and rice and was getting seconds. House had just began to eat his first serving.

'Good God woman. You eat like my dog used to! Slow down, or you might blow up your stomach stitches!'

'I think I'm okay. And besides, I haven't actually eaten food in a long, long time. I filed a complaint about the food.'

'So did I six years ago. Cuddy is not going to change her repulsive menus.'

'She should. This...is good though.'

'I do know what to eat, contrary to my mother's belief.' Cameron snorted.

HHHHHHHHHH

'You know, I'm really tired. Can I just go to bed now?'

'It's only 6, but...sure. You're gonna miss all the fun.'

'I'm sorry, but I'm on the verge of falling asleep right now and I wouldn't make it through any of the 'fun.''

'You can sleep in the bed, but I get the right side.'

'You letting me sleep in your bed?'

'You have a bum leg. Only cripples get to sleep in the bed. Besides, after what Wilson has done on the couch...'

'Okay, okay. Thank you. Goodnight!'

HHHHHHHHHH

House's bed was unbelievably comfortable. She cuddled into the pillows. The most comforting thing was House's scent that was left in the fabric of the bed. The smell and her tiredness from several weeks on a hospital bed coaxed her into a deep sleep instantaneously.

She woke several hours later. She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

_12:42_

The house was completely silent, except for the sound of piano playing in the next room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please R&R. The next chapter should be up soon!


	4. Heart and Soul

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOT HEART AND SOUL, NOT HOUSE, NOT CAMERON, OR ANY OTHER HOUSE-RELATED CHARACTER. HOWEVER, BRIAN AND OFFICER HOBBS ARE MINE. **

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. You all are the best. Oh, and House might be a little OOC in this chapter. Sorry.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

_**HEART AND SOUL **_

Cameron silently got out of bed and attempted to tip-toe into the living room where House was playing a beautiful melody on the piano. The soft sounds echoed throughout the flat. The melody was soft and sweet, and happy. Peaceful. She stood leaning against the door frame and listened. The song soothed her. House even looked peaceful. He never looked this way at work: his eyes were closed and he was swaying his body with the music. His face showed an emotion not usually shown by House: serenity. His long fingers flew across the keyboard hitting each key perfectly, never missing a note. Much too soon for Cameron's liking, the song ended and House placed his hands in his lap.

'You know, playing for an audience sucks,' he said, eyes still closed.

'Oh, I'm sorry, it's just...I heard you playing and...It sounded...'

'Wow. I don't think I've _ever_ heard you _that_ embarrassed before. It's okay.' He turned to look at her. 'And FYI, you can't do stealth until you learn to limp without knocking into bookcases.' Cameron blushed. 'Do you play?'

'Nothing but _Heart and Soul_ that my mom taught me when I was six.'

'Come here.' He motioned for her to join him on the piano bench.

'I haven't played for a while. I don't really remember anymore, I don't think.'

'Like riding a bike. You never _forget' _

Cameron sat down beside him on the bench. She placed her hands on the keys and began to softly play the melody. Not a note was missed. House joined in playing the lower duet part. The two parts meshed perfectly, in perfect harmony. The two remained playing for about 15 more minutes until Cameron was tired and laid her hands in her lap.

'Brings back memories of my mom.' She whispered, remembering the days before her mother's cancer had taken her. 'What are you doing up so late?'

'Playing the piano.'

'No shit.'

'I got a phone call.'

'And that is obviously not taking place now. Why are you still awake?'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Cameron knew he was talking about Brian.

'Why do you care. It's not like you could have done something about it!' she shouted. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

'He was _abusing _you!' House shouted, angry at him, not Cameron. 'How long?'

'How long for what?'

'How long had he been abusing you?'

'Why do you care?'

'Just answer the damn question!' He shouted. Cameron looked afraid. '_I'm an idiot. I'm scaring her!' _he thought. 'Sorry,' he whispered in a softer tone. There was a long pause, before she spoke.

'A-a l-little over two months,' she choked. A single tear ran down her face. 'He told me if I told anyone, he would kill me and whoever I told. I believed him. He had his times when he could be nice, but then...why am I telling you this. It's not your problem. You don't want to hear about it.' More tears began to fall.

'If you want to talk, I will listen,' House whispered, wiping away the tears from her face.

'I think I just want to go to bed.'

'Okay. I'll come too.'

He closed the lid on his piano and helped her back into the bedroom. Both climbed into the large bed into their respective sides. Cameron snuggled her head back into the pillow. House could hear her silently crying. For a reason unknown to him, he reached out and pulled her closer to him. He had never been someone to cuddle with anyone, even with Stacy. However, for some reason he felt the need to protect her; to comfort her.

Her tears subsided and she relaxed into his body. For the first time in two months, she felt safe. She felt calm knowing she could fall asleep and not have to worry about being called a worthless bitch or being slapped and punched. Or being raped. But now, she felt...happy. Slowly, sleep engulfed her and her breathing slowed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron awoke with a start. A moment of panic flowed through her body. '_My alarm didn't go off! I'm going to be late!' _She moved to get up but found that a long arm wrapped around her waist was preventing any further movement. She smiled, remembering the events of last night. Still, the panic of being late remained. She craned her neck to read the digits on the alarm clock. It was 8.

'House, I have to get up. It's late. I need to get to work!'

'Whuhh,' he groaned. 'You are breaking one of the rules: No waking up at unreasonable hours,' he mumbled.

'Well, I have to go to work, even if you don't I am late enough as is! And 8 o'clock is not an unreasonable hour.'

'It's _Saturday_. You don't have to go to work,' he croaked, still half asleep. 'Go back to sleep, or make breakfast. Either is fine by me.'

'You don't have any breakfast food except for cereal. I want waffles. Can I go to the supermarket and get something?'

'Sure, as long as you make it.'

Cameron disentangled himself from his hold and gathered some clothes. House waited until he heard to door close to fall back to sleep. About a half an hour the door opened and he heard the sounds of a bag rustling and doors opening and canes hitting the ground.

'Shit,' she yelled.

House got up and walked toward the entrance to help you.

'I can't do this with one hand. It is impossible!'

'Let a pro show you how to do it.' He grabbed the bag and hobbled into the kitchen, without his cane. She followed.

'I need to get my car from my house,' she informed him while finding his waffle iron (she was surprised he even had one in the first place) and heating it up.

'What did you use to go to the supermarket then?' he asked.

'Your car,' she said nonchalantly. His face fell into worry. 'Don't worry. She came back in one piece and we weren't pulled over. Besides, walking was out of the question and I can't ride your bike.'

'Gee, thanks. You've put your girl germs all in my baby.'

'Your, baby?'

'Yes,' he replied. Cameron poured the first batch of batter into the maker. 'Cameron, I need to tell you something.'

'Okay.' She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was serious.

'That phone call last night, it was from an Officer Hobbs at Princeton PD.' Cameron dropped the fork she was grabbing onto the her plate. It landed with a loud _clank. _

'W-What did he say?'

'It was about Brian Hayes. He escaped, and they haven't found him. They suspected abuse and they have you on surveillance and are currently looking for him. But, after he left the hospital, he just disappeared. They wanted you to know to be on alert. And they need you to come in and answer a few questions down at the station. Is that okay with you?'

'Yeah...sure. When?' she was afraid, and her voice conveyed that message.

'Later this afternoon. Just, be careful. Please.'

'Yeah. Is he still in the hospital, do you think?'

'They said that hospital surveillance tapes showed him leaving, but other than that, they have no clue about his whereabouts.'

'Can we lock the doors?' House could tell she was nervous and beginning to become afraid again. _'I'm gonna shove my cane up this ass's ass.' _He walked over to the door and locked it tightly. Then locked the windows. He didn't know if this Brian Hayes would even know that Cameron was at his place, but he didn't want to take any chances, especially knowing what he was capable of.

By the time he returned to the kitchen, there was a plate of waffles on the table for him. Cameron's was already almost gone.

'Cameron, do you want to talk about it?'

'No. I just, I'm okay. I promise.'

'Cameron.'

'I'm okay. Don't worry.' She faked a smile to reassure him.

'I won't let him hurt you.' She took a drink of orange juice.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R and I will be eternally grateful. Updates during the week may be a but sporadic due to school and work, but I promise I will update on the weekends regularly!


	5. Lights and Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN THEM. **

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favourited, etc. I really appreciate it. You have made my day!

This next one starts in the afternoon, but it is still the same day as the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE

_**LIGHTS AND DREAMS **_

'Are you ready to go?' Cameron asked.

'Are you sure you're up to this?' House asked, clearly concerned.

'I'll be fine. If I can help them, then that is good.' Cameron wasn't sure if she said this to reassure House or herself. Although she wanted to help and to catch Brian, she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about everything that had happened. Even in therapy they don't make you talk about all of your problems in 15 minutes.

The car ride was almost in total silence. Cameron was too busy thinking about everything that had happened and what the police would ask her to do. What if they devised some sort of plan in which she was bait and then they would catch Brian when he came to hurt her. What if they went digging around in her past and found some crime that they could convict her of and then she could lose her medical license or go to jail. '_That is stupid,' _she thought, '_they are trying to help me, not hurt me by launching an investigation.' _No, they would probably just ask her some questions about what happened and if she would know any place that Brian might go.

They reached the police station. From the outside, it looked forbidding. The brick outside of the building said, 'Go away. You're not wanted here.' Above the large, metal doors was a sign that read in bold, plain font 'Princeton Police Department.' House and Cameron walked in and over to the desk, which they guessed could be used as reception. A large woman was sitting there chewing gum and talking on the phone.

'Excuse me,' Cameron said once she hung up. 'We are here to see Officer Hobbs. He said he wanted us to come in for questioning.'

'What do I look like, a hotel receptionist?' she growled. Cameron looked at House. 'I'll call and tell him your coming up. Go up the steps and go the right. What is your name?'

'Oh, uh, Allison Cameron.'

'Who is he?' she asked pointing to House.

'Oh, that's Greg House. He is, uh, with me.'

The large woman pressed some call button and told Hobbs that there were two people coming to see him for some sort of questioning thing. (Her words)

The two followed her instructions and ran into the large office where they were met by a tall, muscular figure.

'Hello, I am Officer Hobbs. You must be Dr. Cameron. We need to ask you a few questions. Can you come back with me?' the tall man said, his voice deep and rough.

'Can he come with me,' Cameron squeaked.

'I'm sorry, ma'am, but we can only bring you back. It's policy.'

'I'll be here,' House reassured her. Cameron and Officer Hobbs both went down a hall and towards 'Interrogation Room 3.'

HHHHHHHHHH

'Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. See, I have a handicap and...' House was saying to a man at one of the numerous desks at Princeton PD.

'These are speeding tickets and parking violations!' the man replied.

'See, I'm a _doctor _and there were a lot of sick, _sick_ people that I _needed_ to save. Many _medical emergencies_. I got those tickets while on my way to _save lives_!' House explained, falsely, putting emphasis on all the important words. 'They could have died..._died_!'

'I'll see what I can do,' the man said.

HHHHHHHHHH

Interrogation Room 3 was a small box-like room with no windows, except one that had a lovely view of the barren hallway. The walls were a dark gray, almost black, brick. A solitary metal table sat in the centre with two chairs, one on each side. From the ceiling hung one large, bright white light.

'Have a seat, Ms Cameron,' Hobbs invited. Cameron did as she was told. The chair was wooden, uncomfortable, and cold.

'Gosh, it feels like I'm in one of those shows where they coerce a confession out of the innocent suspect,' she whispered, barely loud enough for Hobbs to hear.

'It's okay. Nothing like that. We just need to ask you a few questions about what happened between you and Mr Hayes, okay? Would you like something to drink?'

'No, thank you.'

'Now to be clear, you two _were_ together, correct?'

'Yes. We had been seeing each other about two and a half months.' Cameron spoke softly, and Hobbs could tell that she was in a very fragile state.

'Okay,' He smiled. 'Now, when did the abuse begin.'

She paused for a second. 'Ms Cameron?'

'Um, about a month into the relationship. He would just come home and be really angry and really drunk. It started with just him calling me names and shouting, but then he began to push me, or grab my arm too tightly. Then...' she paused again. She didn't like talking about this. It was too soon; she was still afraid. She could still feel him hitting her and pinning her against the wall and... 'then he started to hit me, lightly. But then it got worse, and worse.'

'Why didn't you say anything about it to anyone? I know it can't be easy, but, please.'

'He said he'd kill me. And I believed him.'

'Now, the night you were hospitalised, would you tell me about that?'

'Um. Well, it was a Saturday night, and Saturday night we usually went out...'

HHHHHHHHHH

'_What is taking them so long. She has been back there almost thirty minutes. How much do they want to know about her!'_ House mused as he sat on the uncomfortable chair outside the large office. He tapped his cane against the ground in a rhythm. He only did this when he was worried or nervous about something. About five minutes later, Cameron emerged with Hobbs.

'Thank you again for your help, Ms Cameron. We will be in touch if we have any leads about the case. Just remember, if you have to go somewhere, it would be wise of you to take someone with you. You shouldn't be alone. We have you under surveillance, but just to be safe. Okay?'

'Okay. Thank you, Officer Hobbs.'

Cameron and House made their way back to the parking lot and got into the car.

'So, what did he want to know?' House asked.

'Oh, they just asked me what happened and where they might be able to find him.'

'What did you tell them?'

'I told them what happened and that the only place that he even talked about was his sister's house in Camden, Maine. Other than that, I don't know anything about where he could be.'

'Do you want to get some ice cream? I am hungry. All that lying to the cops about speeding tickets really works up an appetite.

'You lied to the cops!'

'Only about speeding tickets. That was a lot of money in fines. You could pay it, but otherwise, I would rather them just be ignored, seeing as though they were all for _medical_ _emergencies_.'

'You're incorrigible,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'And yes, I would love to get some ice cream.'

HHHHHHHHHH

_THAT NIGHT..._

Cameron spent the whole night tossing and turning. House was beginning to get amazingly annoyed. '_She is about two flips away from being banished to the couch. I need to get my beauty sleep_.'

HHHHHHHHHH

'_Hey Brian. Do you want to go see a movie tonight? There was this one that got really good reviews. It is not a total chick flick.' Cameron was in the middle of cutting some meat for dinner that night before they went out, a Saturday-night tradition. _

'_What makes you think I want to go see a movie with you bitch!' _

'_What? Brian, have you been drinking?' _

'_What do you think whore! How could you have slept with him. You are supposed to love me. When you agreed to move in, I thought you would at least have the decency to stop sleeping around. I guess you must really have a thing for that fucking boss of yours!' Brian shouted, all the time getting closer and closer to Cameron. _

'_I don't know what your talking about.' She put the knife down on the counter. _

'_You having sex with your boss and thinking I won't find out about it. You know how embarrassing that is, bitch!' _

'_with House! I never have! Calm down, Brian. I love you, please. Believe me; trust me.' _

'_TRUST YOU!' Brian screamed slapping her across the face, knocking her sideways. 'I can't even look at you, you whore!' Get out on the streets, I don't want you here! Maybe you could hook up with some of the other tramps that pay by the hour, probably like you do!' _

'_Brian, please! This is my house anyway. You can't throw me out!' Brian punched her in the gut, causing her to fall on the ground. He grabbed the knife off the counter. _

'_Brian please, please,' Cameron pleaded. 'Don't do this. I never did anything to hurt you!' _

'_Shut the fuck up!' he screamed, stabbing her once near near the stomach. The pain was paralysing. Worse than anything anyone could ever imagine. Two more stabs came in rapid succession, one in her lung, one near her gall bladder. Cameron felt the life slipping away from her. A black cloud began to envelop her as she fell deeper and deeper out of consciousness. One final stab came, directly into her right thigh. _

'_So you can limp like him, you bitch! Cameron,'_

HHHHHHHHHH

'Cameron, Cameron,' House said, shaking her to wake up. She shot up into a sitting position. Her breathing was short and ragged. 'Cameron, shhh, calm down,' he whispered, trying to coax her back into reality. 'It's okay. What is wrong? You keep tossing and turning and it's really beginning annoy. And, you started screaming.'

'Sorry,' she panted, 'I just...had a bad dream. I'm better now.' Her breathing began to slowly return to normal. She lay back down. House curled his arm around her protectively. He didn't need her to tell him about what had happened in the dream. He just held her and waited until he could tell she was sleeping by her slow breathing. However, sleep was never able to find House that night, as he lay wide awake until dawn's light flooded the room.

* * *

A/N: This will probably be the last update for today. Hopefully I will update in the next day or so. Please R&R! Thanks again to everyone who is reading!


	6. Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything, except anyone you don't recognise. **

Again, thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I really appreciate all feedback from everybody. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX

**_HEARTS_ **

_6:30a.m._ The light filtered through the blinds into House's bedroom. Cameron turned over twice before opening her eyes, surprised to find House lying awake next to her.

'What are you doing up? I thought that if _8 _was unreasonable, _surely _you wouldn't be up at 6:30,' she said softly, still trying to get her bearings.

'Well, it's kinda hard to sleep with a fish flipping around next to you. So, I just gave up. Now you owe me a_ huge_ cup of coffee,' he replied, smiling slightly.

'Fine. I'll go make some...after I take a shower and get changed.' House jokingly made a face at her.

House lay in bed waiting for her to finish. They _both_ needed coffee. Cameron had spent the night tormented by her own brain, and House was, in turn, tormented by the fact that she was miserable. A long time ago, sleep was welcome as a time to unwind; to relax. Now, it seemed, sleeping had become just as stressful as being awake.

Cameron emerged from the bathroom, fully ready for work. House stayed in bed until the sweet smell of coffee seeped into the room. By the time he coaxed himself out of bed and into the kitchen to join her, she had filled both his and her mugs and sat down.

'I figured the red one was yours. You are not very creative when it comes to picking out mugs. It is exactly the same one as at the office.'

'Two-for-one special at Walmart. Besides, it makes me feel more at home when I am at work, just knowing that the coffee prepared here is being enjoyed in the same cup as I would have at home,' he explained sarcastically, pouting his lower lip. Cameron snorted. 'Are you okay going to work today. It _is_ healthy to take some time off. I think I could pull some strings with your boss and allow you _one_ day to yourself,' he smirked.

'No, work is fine. I'm alright.' She tried to reassure him. However, she would never say the real reason for not taking time off was fear. At work, she was surrounded by people and she knew that Brian wasn't there. Hospital surveillance saw him leaving and would see him entering. At home, she would be alone. She didn't want to be alone. The thought itself petrified her.

'Okay. But, don't let it out that I am trying to help you. It might damage my reputation that I have spent my _entire_ tenure at PPTH trying to build.'

'Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it,' she exclaimed, dragging out her words. 'The world must never know that Gregory House could ever act...dare I say it..._nice_.'

'Thanks for understanding,' he smirked sarcastically, but grinning at the same time.

They finished their coffees and Cameron prepared to leave.

'What are you waiting for?' House asked, seeing her sitting on the couch.

'For you to get ready,' she answered sincerely and innocently.

'Do you see that clock. That clock says 7:15. I am not leaving until, well, at least 9. I will meet you there.'

'Okay.' She gathered her bag and headed toward the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob and turned to face him. 'Oh, and I have a physio appointment at 11, so I hope you don't mind me leaving about an hour. Thank you,' she said, not waiting for a response. She was out the door before House could even react.

HHHHHHHHHH

A car accident on the way to the hospital prevented her from arriving until 8 o'clock, later than normal.

'Hey Cameron. You're back already? Couldn't stand to be away from us?' Foreman asked kindly, coming to give her a hug.

'I haven't been to work in over a week. Being sequestered in House's flat for another day just seemed unbearable. Is Chase here yet?'

'Yeah. We don't have a case, so he's down at the clinic.'

'Oh. I guess I'll go join him. I am almost getting as backed up as House on my clinic duty!'

'I think _that_ is a bit exaggerated,' Foreman said. Cameron laughed.

HHHHHHHHHH

Working in the clinic was positively the most boring thing a doctor could be doing. An hour had elapsed since the time she had signed in and now, and all that had taken place was diagnosing two children with the flu. The diagnoses were not hard, nor time consuming. The worst part came when the parents were convinced that motherly fear and the inter-Web knew more than a doctor. At least 10 minutes was spent reassuring them that with some penicillin, their children would be fine. At least another 10 minutes was also spent telling them how come the parental diagnoses could never be correct.

'_It can't be meningitis. The only symptom of meningitis he has is a fever. A fever is not enough to diagnose meningitis.' _Or, _'Ms. Davis, I assure you your son does not have pneumoccocal pneumonia. His respiratory symptoms would be much more severe.'_ Or, her favourite by a mile, '_Your daughter does not have fibromyalgia. She is experiencing no pain. That is the definition of fibromyalgia.' _

By 9:30 she was ready to leave, but there was an unusually large number of patients in the waiting room, and it was still to early to use her physio appointment as an excuse to leave. Cameron inwardly groaned and picked up the next file.

'Smith, Rachael. Could you come to Exam Room 2 with me, please?' Cameron tried her best to remain pleasant. The girl looked fine. She didn't even have a visible runny nose.

'Hi, Ms. Smith. I am Dr Cameron. What seems to be your problem?'

'I-uh. Well, I am always so tired, and then...well you see, I am a runner, and lately, I haven't even been able to run a mile. And then, my heart is racing. I mean..._racing_. Then I get dizzy and I feel so lightheaded. It is like I am going to pass out.'

'Are you on any medications?'

'No. Just a multi-vitamin every day.'

'Any fevers, chills, night sweats, nausea, diarrhea, blood in the stool. Anything like that?'

'No.' Cameron took a closer look at her lips.

'Rachael, have your lips always been like that?' she asked noting the blue coloration.

'Like what?' Rachael asked, unaware of any problem.

'Rachael, I'm going to admit you and run some tests, okay,' Cameron said, trying to be calm. This was not a runny-nose cold.

HHHHHHHHHH

'Hello my minions. How are you this fantastic morning. Wait, I only count two. Now, math wasn't my strongest subject, but I think I need one more.'

'Morning?!,' Foreman snorted. 'House, it's almost 10:30!'

'The mean, crippled doctor over there must have unplugged my alarm clock. It's not _my_ fault, daddy,' House said, as if he were a 6-year-old pleading with its father to not punish him. Foreman rolled his eyes in response.

'We have a case,' Cameron cut in. '26-year-old female-'

'Seriously! Where is the other one.'

'Chase is getting a better history,' Cameron replied, 'presented with fatigue, loss of stamina, racing heartbeat after exertion, dizziness, pre-syncope, and slightly cyanotic lips,' she continued, not missing a beat. 'No history of tobacco, alcohol, or drug use. No significant past medical history. A tonsillectomy when she was 12.'

'Okay. Ideas, people,' he said, scribbling each of the symptoms on the board.

'The racing heartbeat might be supraventricular tachycardia.' Cameron stated.

'Yes. Or, maybe it has something to do with the fact that she just finished some form of strenuous exercise. My heart always races, if you know what I mean,' he said winking.

'She is a regular runner. This is new.'

'She is tired and has lost stamina,' he countered.

'The cyanosis suggests the problem is either in her heart or lungs,' Cameron suggested.

'The dizziness and pre-syncopy points to the heart,' Foreman offered.

'Go forth and scan her chest. And get an echo while your at it. And see if Chase came up with anything useful from the history,' House commanded. He walked into his office and immediately began playing his PS2.

HHHHHHHHHH

Chase had joined the two in the MRI room and was helping them look at the scans of Rachael's chest.

'So, are you ready to kill House yet?' he asked Cameron.

'Actually, we are getting along okay. He hasn't been a total pain in the ass.' She smiled.

'Are you feeling any better.'

'Are you asking as my doctor, or as a colleague?'

'Let's say a doctor.'

'The only place I feel any pain is my leg. The cane is helping me walk. I have a physio appointment at 11 today.'

'Good.'

'Rachael, we need you to stay perfectly still okay,' Foreman interrupted.

'What is that?' Chase pointed between the left and right atria.

HHHHHHHHHH

'House,' Cameron said while walking into his office. 'The MRI suggested an atrial septal defect.'

'Doesn't anyone knock anymore! The space monkeys killed me. Thanks a lot,' he groaned, finally looking up from his game. 'What did the echo find.'

'Chase and Foreman are doing it now.'

'Well then, don't bother me until you know the problem.' Cameron turned to leave. 'Cameron!' he called.

'Yeah.'

'How are you? Doing okay?' He seemed genuinely concerned.

'I'm fine,' she said, doing her best to convince him that she wanted to be here and she didn't need time off of work. That was part of the reason she took this case. It was pretty straight-forward, but she needed House to know she could still do her job just as well as she had before.

'Alright. Go to your physio appointment,' he added, seeing it was nearly 11.

HHHHHHHHHH

Cameron was in the physio department, waiting for Dr. Rivers.

'Hello Dr Cameron. How are you feeling?'

'Better. The sexy cane is helping.' She smiled.

'That's good. So, you are able to get around on your own then?'

'Yep. The only thing I can't seem to do is carry a grocery bag in the house.' Rivers smiled kindly.

'Okay. Well, let's do the same exercises we did last time. If it hurts too much, let me know and I'll stop. Too much pain may hurt you more than help.'

Cameron was nervous as he began working her leg, remembering the burning fire that engulfed her last time the same exercises were tried. The pain intensified, no question. She was waiting for the ignition to be lit, but it never was. Maybe it was the Vicodin helping. Maybe she was getting better faster than she had anticipated. However, she attributed the lessening of her pain to the Vicodin, not wanting to get her hopes to high and risking just crashing farther.

'Good, Dr Cameron. That is progress,' Rivers informed after completing the exercise. 'Now let's work on your strength. Cameron went through a variety of other exercises, all aimed to strengthen the injured muscle and to prevent atrophy. 'Alright. I think that is enough for today. You are doing fantastically!' Dr Rivers said encouragingly.

HHHHHHHHHH

At 1 o'clock, all three fellows were waiting in the conference room for House to return from lunch.

He walked into the room, stuffing his face with a Ruben.

'Echo confirmed an ASD, and Ebstein's anomaly. We have scheduled her for surgery to repair the damaged heart,' Foreman informed him, House mid-bite.

House took his time chewing that bite of sandwich and swallowed dramatically. 'I had a fantastic lunch. This hospital has the best Rubens! Have you told the patient?'

'No. We were waiting for you,' Chase said.

'Go tell her, then go home. Actually, we shouldn't have to come in all week. We have reached our one-patient-a-week quota, saved a life, and...it's only Monday!'

HHHHHHHHHH

Cameron walked into Rachael's room.

'Ms. Smith.'

'Do you know what is wrong with me? Am I dying? Oh God, you don't look happy!' she shrieked.

'It's okay. You have Ebstein's anomaly. We have you scheduled you for surgery in the morning. You might have to take it easy on the runs, but aside from that and normal visits with a cardiologist, you should be fine.'

'What is that?'

'Ebstein's anomaly is basically a condition you've had since birth, but sometimes patients don't get symptoms until they are adults. Basically, one of the valves in your heart, the tricuspid valve, isn't formed correctly and is leaking a lot of blood. Most cases are very mild, but yours was more severe. However, with the surgery, we can fix it.' Rachael's face dropped. 'It's good news. I promise.'

'Will I be able to run my marathon?'

'Rachael, we need to fix your heart. Maybe you will be able to, but our primary goal is to get you better.'

'That means I can't! That's all I've been training for the last year and now it is all for nothing. God damn nothing!' Cameron walked over to the bed as Rachael began sobbing.

'Rachael,' Cameron said softly, placing her hand on her shoulder.

'Get _out_ of here! _Don't_ touch me! Go ruin someone _else's_ life!'

HHHHHHHHHH

'You look like hell,' House remarked walking into the conference room. The other two ducklings had left for the day, and Cameron was the only one who remained. She sat at the glass table with her laptop, answering e-mails. Her puffy, red eyes showed she had been crying.

'What's wrong,' House softly said, noticing her eyes.

'I told her we could fix her and she started sobbing. She said I ruined her life.' Cameron paused for a moment. 'I _ruined_ her _life_!'

'You didn't ruin her life. You _saved_ it. You were right. It _was_ supraventricular tachycardia. That could have killed her. Too many palpitations and her heart could be worse and worse until it just gave out.' House didn't care how extreme these potential situations were; he just wanted Cameron to feel like she hadn't killed this person's spirit. '_Why do I care?' _he mused.

Cameron was angry with herself. She had been growing a spine before now. Patients had cried after hearing bad news. She hadn't been bothered when she resorted to giving the 'hot OTB babe,' as House so kindly had called her, a bottle of antibiotics to prove she had Munchausens. Why did this particular patient bother her so much. What had changed. Maybe she knew the answer, but prayed her problems hadn't weakened her.

'Let's go somewhere.'

'I'm sorry?' Cameron asked, confused.

'There's a nice jogging park near here. We should go to celebrate. It is a nice day,' House said. _'I don't understand why I feel the need to help her. She is making me soft, and she's only been with me one weekend. Oh, God' _

'I'd like that,' Cameron smiled at him.

Both hopped into House's Corvette, agreeing it had the better ride and was much cooler looking.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. I should update again soon. Thank you everyone!


	7. Miranda

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I DON'T OWN THEM**

Thank you so much to everyone who is reading. I really appreciate all the feedback. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I should definitely have the next chapter up very soon!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

_**MIRANDA **_

'Why do you come to a jogging park when, clearly, you can't jog? Doesn't it just make you feel...worse?' Cameron probed, staring out at the handful of people running on the warm, sunny day.

'I watch people, and study them,' House replied, 'Like those two there,' he said pointing a long finger in their direction, 'They are having an affair.'

'How do you figure that?' she asked, trying to figure how his warped mind arrived at that figure, having only seen two people jogging next to each other.

'He has a ring, and she doesn't. Besides, he doesn't jog often, so he didn't just meet her here. And-'

'How do you know he doesn't jog often?'

'The shoes. _Not_ jogging shoes.' Cameron looked at his feet. The shoes that man was wearing were hiking boots, not jogging shoes. She laughed.

'_And_...as I was saying...they are laughing and talking too much to not know each other _very_ well. _And_, if they were just friends out for a run, he wouldn't be trying to hold her hand.'

'You can't hold hands while _running_!'

'I know. That's why I said _trying_. Duh!' House paused for a moment, both enjoying a comfortable silence. 'Damn,' House murmured to himself.

'What is it?' Cameron asked, entirely shocked by his sudden change in mood.

'I forgot my phone in the car. I am expecting a call.'

'From whom?' She asked cheerfully.

'My mom,' he said sarcastically. 'She wanted to know how my day has been going, and she wants to tell me how much she misses me,' he said with a fake look of sadness. Cameron rolled her eyes in defeat.

'Then, go get your phone,' she suggested plainly.

'And leave you here?' he said, concerned. Cameron realised what this was about.

'I'll be fine. See, there are three cops around here,' she stated, motioning toward the officers. 'And, how would he know I am here. I'll be fine, I promise'

'Are you sure.'

'Positive.'

'I'll be back in a minute.'

'Okay.' House made his way back to the Corvette. It wasn't a long distance, but the parking area was hidden from view by a dense row of trees.

Cameron turned in her seat on top of the picnic table to get a better view of the water. The sun glistened along the top of the water, causing sparkles to jump out and brighten the landscape. A fish jumped somewhere off in the distance, sending ripples slowly outward, making the sparkles dance. A mother goose was taking her babies for a swim in the glittering glass lake. Cameron smiled as each ball of fluff took to the water and glided forward, effortlessly.

'Allie,' said a voice from behind. It was neither harsh nor comforting. The tone sent shivers down her spine. Turning once more to face the joggers, Cameron found herself face to face with the one person who could ruin the peace of the afternoon; Brian.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, unintentionally sounding frightened.

'I saw you and your boss come here in that pretty little 'Vette of his. You know, the same one _you_ took to _his_ house after you got out of the hospital. You lied to me.'

'I _didn't_ lie,' she pleaded with him, standing up on the opposite side of the table.

'You adulterous bitch. I can see you with him, laughing and talking like good old pals, and it pisses me off!' He paused for a moment in his rant. Slowly, he moved closer to Cameron's side of the table. She moved back for every step he took, but with his large, angry strides, they soon found themselves several feet away from each other. 'Do you have _any_ idea how _utterly_ embarrassing it is for me, as a man, to know you left _me_ for a miserable _cripple?_ The son-of-a-bitch can't even _walk!,' _He paused again. Looking her directly in the eye, he changed his tone of voice. It became icily calm 'I could have given you anything, but you just can't appreciate that can you?' Cameron gave no answer, just kept staring blankly up at his face, in total fear. Almost always he had been drunk. He was twice a terrifying sober. '_CAN_ YOU?!' he screamed, slapping her across the face. She toppled sideways into the bench.

The noise had caught the attention of several joggers, but none of them were the police.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Cameron kept whispering.

'Sorry? SORRY? No, sorry is not gonna cut it, _sweetheart_!' He grasped her arm tightly, slowly turning it backwards. 'You have _lied_ to me, _cheated_ on me, _turned_ me in, _humiliated_ me! Sorry doesn't just forgive all of _that_!' He tightened his death-grip on her forearm.

'Ouch, Brian! You are hurting me! OUCH!' she screamed, knowing how close her bones were to snapping.

'SHUT UP, BITCH!' he screamed, finally catching the attention of the cops, and of House. They began to race toward the scene of the commotion. Two officers and House reached Cameron and Brian, nearly at the same time.

One cop worked hard to rip Brian's hand from Cameron without hurting her. Once all three officers were there, and after a bit of a fight, they were finally able to free Cameron. She fell to the ground. Brian fell too. One officer, the largest of the three, dragged him off the ground and threw him against the picnic table.

'Some fucking good surveillance you've got here!' House shouted, now at Cameron's side looking at her arm. A bruise had already begun to form. 'I leave for a minute to get my phone so I could answer the call I was supposed to get from _you_, and she is almost killed!'

The police ignored House's comment. Instead, they placed the cold, metal handcuffs around Brian's wrists and pulled him up from the picnic bench.

'Brian Hayes, you are under arrest for domestic violence and attempted murder.' Brian turned to look at Cameron and House, his eyes burning with a fire of hatred. 'You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law...'

Brian was hauled off the scene and thrown into a police cruiser, whining loudly while it's lights flashed.

Cameron watched, dazed, from a hump on the ground as the sirens and lights of the cars vanished into the trees. Even long after the sirens were out of earshot, she could have sworn she heard the screech forever, haunting her. She hadn't even noticed that House had joined her on the ground, long having given up on trying to get her to stand. He had wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders, urging her to lean her head against his body. She complied, still not realising what was happening, and began to softly cry into his t-shirt, leaving wet traces of tears behind. Hours seemed to pass as she sat there in his arms, though it was really only a few minutes. House's leg began to hurt badly from sitting on the ground in such an awkward position, but he didn't want to make her get up.

She didn't know when it had happened, but somehow, House had managed to stand her up and walk her to the car. She slid into the passenger's seat, still having not had said a word.

'I shouldn't have left you,' he whispered, snapping her out of her stupor. 'It was stupid. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I'm sorry, Allison.' The sound of her first name caused her to look up into his eyes. Traces of red could be seen in the sclera. _Had he been crying too?_ He would never admit it, and she could never be sure.

'It's okay,' she managed to get out, slowly returning her breath to normal. 'Y-You could n-never have known.' She closed her eyes tight to hold in tears threatening to fall. 'H-He knew where you live. He k-knew what your car looked like, a-and he followed you home f-from the hospital.' Steel walls couldn't keep the tears from falling.

House reached over to her, taking her face in his hands. The skin that had previously been white was now pink. However, the one area where Brian had slapped her was a bright red, and small cuts had formed, blemishing her perfect skin. He looked deeply into her eyes, equally red from crying, trying to convey the message that he would not hurt her; that he wanted to help her. Cameron turned her head, ripping apart their eye contact.

'M'sorry,' she whispered inaudibly. House put his hands on the steering wheel and began home. Although he never was one to hold back comments in the past, he knew that now was the best time to shut up. Cameron spent the ride thinking, reflecting, reliving the previous event. Therefore, the entire ride home was in silence. Not even the radio made a sound. Even the tires on the pavement seemed to stay quiet, as if understanding the solemness of the afternoon. The sun, even, had no showy display of setting. Colours didn't blend wildly in the sky; it just became dark.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron hobbled in the door of House's flat. From an outsider's perspective, she would have appeared drunk, what with her inability to walk in a straight line, or even open the door. House came up behind her and let her in.

'Thank you,' she mumbled, giving him a small hug. Immediately, she ambled into the bedroom, shut the door, and fell asleep. Sleep came easily, but her nightmares would surely haunt her soon.

House, on the other hand, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a large glass and a bottle of scotch, and made his way to the piano. Upon sitting at the bench, he found it impossible to play. His hands just lay there, unmoving. He poured a liberal amount of the amber liquid into a glass, and nearly downed the whole glass in one gulp. A small white pill also found its way into his mouth, the bitter powder slowly dissolving, taking his problems with it.

His hands reached out to the keyboard. He didn't know what he was playing, for it was never a piece he had learned. It was sad, and slow, and sorry.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thanks so much.


	8. A Hundred Pieces

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read. I am sorry if I haven't been able to respond to all of your reviews, but I want everyone to know how much I appreciate all of your feedback.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT

_**A HUNDRED PIECES **_

6:30am. Light began to shine through the window's of House's flat, finally convincing him to open his eyes. His leg had been hurting unimaginably, and he needed Vicodin for any chance of actually sleeping some more. Secondly, he vaguely smelled coffee. Opening his eyes, he realised the reason for his increased pain was the fact he had fallen asleep on the couch. He couldn't remember ever falling asleep; then again, he couldn't remember much from the previous night. Slowly rising to a standing position, a jolt of pain shot through his head. The bright light from the windows only added to his pain. Scotch. That was what he remembered from last night.

Slowly, he hobbled into the kitchen to find Cameron pouring a steaming cup of coffee into his bright red mug.

'Morning,' she said softly. It was amazing she even knew he was there. She hadn't turned around and he was, surprisingly, very good at sneaking around. 'I figured you might need this considering the empty scotch bottle on your piano. Oh...and judging by your eyes, I'd say I was right,' she added, taking notice of the obvious redness.

'Thanks,' he huffed. 'What are you doing up so early. You'd have to be the biggest idiot in the world to be up at...6 something, I guess, like you always do.'

'Then, I guess you and I can be idiots together. It's 6:35, _sunshine_.'

'Then I'm going back to sleep.'

'No, you are not. You are drinking coffee and eating and eating the food I made. I slaved over a hot stove to make this for you,' she mock-whined, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. House walked over toward her to take the mug and plate of pancakes.

'Cry baby,' he whispered in her ear. 'And, these better be macadamia,' he said, walking over to the table.

'Please, you don't have _macadamia_ in this house. You don't even have cinnamon. They are just regular pancakes,' she stated.

House was surprised how good her food was. It was rare for him to want to eat breakfast (since he would actually have to make it), but if she was willing to make yummy meals all the time, he wouldn't argue too much.

'Are you going in to work today?' he asked her after having finished shoving his face with pancakes.

'Why wouldn't I? I'd me more worried about you. _I_ don't have a hangover.'

'Ha,' he snorted, 'Very funny.' She obviously didn't feel like talking, and he didn't really feel like dealing with an angry Cameron this early in the morning. Therefore, he shut up and continued eating. After finishing a second plate, House began to feel he shouldn't have eaten so much food.

'I'll be back,' he mumbled before heading to the bathroom. Cameron just laughed to herself and walked into the living room to see what was on TV. Cameron could hear a toilet flush and then a door close, but he never came back. Cameron had flipped off the TV went to make sure he was okay. She slowly opened the bedroom door and found him knocked out on top of his bed. The blankets were twisted awkwardly around his body, and his head was at the opposite end from the pillows.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron arrived at work first. She really enjoyed being in the office herself. It was a time where she didn't have to deal with Chase or Foreman or House. House most of all. She could just be there by herself with a cup of coffee. She had used this time in the to write articles, catch up on e-mail, or sort House's mail. Today, she just sat in complete silence with the lights off and the blinds closed. It was soothing; narcotic. The smell of hazelnut coffee danced around her, engulfing her in the welcoming fumes. She felt calm, and for the first time in a while, completely safe.

'What are you doing here in the dark?' an Australian voice asked, flipping on the lights. Cameron jumped a little at the sudden brightness in her surroundings. 'And, where is House? Shouldn't he have come in with you?'

'I wouldn't expect him to come in at all today,' she replied, now reading a copy of the New England Medical Journal.

'How are you holding up?,' Chase asked kindly. 'I heard about what happened at the park.'

'I'm fine,' she stated convincingly, looking up from the magazine.

'Are you ready to shoot House yet? Technically, you can go back to your own house now. Medically, there is no reason to stay there,' he hinted.

'It's fine, really. He is actually somewhat tolerable.'

'_That_ is unbelievable,' Chase said, sitting down and beginning a crossword puzzle.

About a hour later, Cameron decided to head down to the clinic. House had called and said he wasn't coming in. Something about puking too much and it being worse than detoxing. They had no case either.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron returned to House's place around 5 o'clock. He was awake and watching a re-run of Spongebob Squarepants. He appeared to be feeling better, seeing as though his face and eyes had returned to a normal colour.

'Hey,' she said, hanging her coat up on the rack.

'Hey. So, did anything amazing happen in my absence?' he asked, still not looking away from the TV screen.

'Not really. But, I think I just took first prize in your weirdest-thing-pulled-out-of-an-orifice contest. Your laser pointer just pales in comparison,' she said.

'What was it?' he asked, now fully interested in the conversation.

'A film canister filled with the answers to an AP Biology exam,' she stated.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

'What is for dinner. I am starving. Emptying the contents of your stomach numerous times an hour seems to do that to people,' he said. Cameron scrunched up her face in disgust.

'Way to much information. I'll go see if you have anything.' Cameron decided on PB&J sandwiches.

Cameron joined House on the couch and they both watched another episode of Spongebob Squarepants. House would never admit it, but he really enjoyed her company. The two sat in almost total silence for an hour.

'A psychiatrist that I saw one time said that the only way to move past an issue is to talk about it.'

'What?' Cameron asked, knowing where this was going. 'There's nothing to talk about.'

'There is always something to talk about. You can't keep ignoring this.'

'You _hate_ shrinks, so stop trying to be one,' she was clearly becoming aggravated and wanted to end this conversation immediately. 'Can't you just let me deal with this alone?'

'No. I can't just leave it alone. I am like that. And, it's also because I know you and you will try to convince everyone that everything is fine, but then one day you have a mental breakdown. When you explode, _I_ don't want to get any on me,' he said, his voice slightly louder.

'See, this is about _you_! You don't want to get 'any of me on you!'' she shouted. 'You just are curious and are trying to figure out everything you can. You need to solve the puzzle. Well, guess what! There is _no_ puzzle to solve!'

'You are lying.'

'Everyone does! Why did you have to bring this up? We were having a decent time, even though we were watching a _stupid_ cartoon!'

'It is not _stupid_. Wilson said I should.' He was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute, and her aggravation was just adding fuel to his fire.

'You _never_ listen to him. This is, _again_, just because you think you can solve me, but you can't. You know talking about it won't help, so just drop it!'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can. Besides, isn't it kind of hypocritical to tell _me_ to do something and judge _me_ for not wanting to talk about it?'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' House was beginning to shout now.

'Your damn _leg_. You _never talk_ about _that_, and now you want me to talk about something. You've had six years to cope, and never once have you ever shared your feelings.' She knew that his infarction was his Achilles Heel, and she regretting stabbing it.

'That is fucking different!'

'Oh really? How so?' She was angry now, and although she knew she should stop and not push the issue farther, her frustration kept her from cooling down.

'Physical pain cannot be fixed by _sharing your feelings' _he said in a mocking tone. 'Emotional pain like the crap you have though...'

'Oh grow up. You ruined what was otherwise a good night. I am leaving, now!'

'What?' House asked, a bit too loudly. 'You can't leave. You are here because you can't handle living on your own!'

'There is no medical reason for me to stay here. I am not a damn two year old. I can almost walk without this damn cane,' she shouted, waving said object in the air. 'Quite frankly, I don't know why I stayed here as long as I did!'

'It's been less than a week!' he snapped in response.

'It's been to long already. I am getting my stuff and I am going back to _my_ house. Thank you, _so much_, for letting me stay here,' she yelled inappreciatively. She stormed into the bedroom and gathered her bag, leaving House in her dust. He plopped down on the couch, trying to seem unaffected. He stared at the television screen, but he couldn't even tell you what show he was watching; he was too busy thinking, mulling over the incident in his mind.

Cameron slammed the door loudly, probably for dramatic effect. She raced to her car as quickly as she could, stepped on the accelerator, and the tyres screeched loudly against the pavement. She sped home, tears in her eyes.

House just sat on his couch, completely motionless. His mind was going 1,000 miles a minute. '_I am an idiot. She was right; I was just trying to feed my damn curiosity, and I ended up pissing her off. Who didn't see that one coming? Wilson had said to make her talk about it, but he had said 'eventually, when she feels up to it. Don't pressure her into doing something she doesn't want to.' I did exactly the opposite. I tried to make her talk about it when she still had a bruise from him on her arm. Once again, I have succeeded in doing the one thing I am good at: pushing people away.' _For a good half and hour, he sat in a daze, thinking about all of the ways he had screwed up. Oddly, he didn't want to screw up. He didn't want to push her away. Last time he had, it hadn't ended so well for Cameron. Now, he was doing it again, and he was mad at himself and sorry for her.

The phone sat beside House on the coffee table. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the button, contemplating whether or not to call. He wanted to apologise and ask her her come back, if she would even consider it. He wanted so badly to tell her she was more than a puzzle and he was sorry for treating her like one. He didn't know why he even felt like this. She was an employee, _right? _Lobby art, _right?_ House dialled the number, his finger on the send button. Instead, he closed his phone and threw it across the room. He didn't care whether or not it exploded into a hundred pieces. She needed time to cool of. They both did._ Maybe_, he could talk to her in the morning. Maybe.

* * *

A/N: Please review. And, please don't get too mad at me for making them get into an argument. Just remember, I am a die-hard HAMERON fan and Cameron can never stay mad at House forever.


	9. Truth v Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HOUSE**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reading! I love you all!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE

_**TRUTH v. LIES **_

Cameron shifted uncomfortably in her bed. No matter what position she tried to sleep in, her bed at home couldn't become comfortable enough for sleeping. The only thing she was thankful for was that she didn't give up her flat when she had moved to Brian's. At least she had a place to go. This was the thought she keep running through her brain, trying to convince it to shut down and allow her at least a few hours of sleep.

One last time, she looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 3:45, and she would normally be waking up in another two hours or so. She decided to give up on the idea of sleep and do something else.

Walking into the living room, she noticed how barren everything looked. She also noticed that she hadn't taken out her furniture, or even most of her pictures. Most of the small things, like photos and knick-knacks, that she kept in the house were still there, untouched. Her music collection, her DVDs, her books, had mostly all been taken with her to Brian's. Her couch remained, as did her coffee table, her treadmill, and her television. She remembered telling Brian that the soonest she could get the moving company there was the end of the week. Really, she mused, she didn't want to give any of it up. She almost knew what she was doing wouldn't work out. She couldn't love him; not completely.

On the bookshelf were a few books, mostly medical textbooks and novels she had read but didn't really like. Informercials, she knew, were the only television programmes on around 4 in the morning, so she browsed her small book collection for something to read. Books on autoimmune conditions, neurology, allergies, infections, and _The Thornbirds_ sat, slowly collecting dust. She had read the immense novel before, and remembered actually enjoying it. '_Appropriate,' _she thought. '_It's a book about a girl who falls in love with someone she can't have, marries a man who ignores her, and in the end lives a sad life.' _By 7:00 when she was getting ready to leave for work, she had re-read all of Part I.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

At 10:00, House turned up at work. He was more unhappy than usual. Normally, he would come in, call his team some new name, ask if they had a case, mock Chase, and go into his office. Today, 'Got a case? No. Then go do something productive and stop wasting time,' was the only greeting he gave his three ducklings. Two of them were confused by his sudden increase in unpleasantness.

House turned on his TV to watch a monster truck race, ignoring the clinic that he knew he should be working in. The click of heels walking to his office caused him to curse.

'House! Clinic, now. You are at least four hours behind this week. Not to mention all the time you owe me over the last month,' said the voice of Lisa Cuddy as she strode into his office and stood between him and the TV screen.

'Can't see through your enormous ass.'

'House. What is wrong with you?' she asked harshly while flipping the TV off. This earned a groan from House. 'You have terrified the new receptionist working in the lobby-'

'What else is new,' she said, cutting her off.

'You have already gotten thirteen complaints, today alone. And you've been here, what, 15 minutes.'

'Cool. I finally broke my record. That's like, 8/10 a complaint a minute. That is _mad_ _skills_.' Cuddy crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and stared at him in disbelief and annoyance.

'House, is something wrong with you?'

'I am fine!' he shouted at her.

'Good,' she said, recovering quickly from his small outburst. 'Then, you won't mind going down to the clinic.' She immediately began to walk off, trying to avoid any of House's comments.

'Then, just train a baby to say the words 'It is a cold' and leave us doctors alone!' He shouted, knowing she had heard him before she left. He grabbed his portable TV and took it down to the clinic. General hospital was starting soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'What did you do?' Wilson's voice asked through the door of Exam Room 1.

'With a patient!' House shouted back.

'No, you're not,' Wilson exclaimed, walking into the room. 'If you were, there wouldn't be an overflow of patients in the waiting room. What is your problem?'

'Are you and Cuddy conspiring against me again?'

'What?' Wilson asked, taken completely off guard.

'She asked me the same question, like, an hour ago. Now you are. So, I'm going to give you the same answer I gave her: I am fine.'

'House! You are not fine. You are pissing off a lot of people. More than usual. Something is wrong.' Wilson grabbed House's TV and tossed it into the waste basket.

'What the hell! There is barf in there from a dumb kid who ate too much cake at a friend's birthday party!'

'Talk,' Wilson commanded.

House was quiet a moment. 'She left.'

'What? Who? Cameron?'

'No, my mommy.' Wilson glared at him. 'I told her to talk to me about what happened. She freaked, she grabbed her things, and she stormed out.'

'You should have called me.'

'I broke my phone.'

'Do I want to know?'

'Probably not.'

'So, what are you going to do.'

'Well, I was thinking of hiding out in here until 5. That way, I get my clinic hours. Then, I'll go shoot spit balls at that new janitor. He is weird looking. Did you know he has six toes on his left foot?' House shivered.

'You know that's not what I mean.' House remained quiet for a moment.

'It doesn't matter what I do. She has no medical reason for staying. She only has a few more physio appointments, she is no longer in pain, so she doesn't need a chaperone.'

'You don't want her to leave,' Wilson stated.

'It doesn't matter. She will forget about it soon and we will work together like we always have. Nothing is going to change. It doesn't mean anything to me.'

'Yes it does. Tell her.'

'Tell her what?'

'Tell her the truth.'

'Which is?' House said, making a face at Wilson, telling him to leave.

'I'm not going anywhere. Tell her you want her to stay. Tell her you are sorry.'

'I don't want her to stay. She doesn't want to stay,' House growled.

'Everyone lies, right,' Wilson stated before walking out the door. House looked down in the waste basket, finding his TV coated in an unpleasant mixture. 'God, Wilson,' he mumbled to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron had spent her day writing an article on a recent case they had solved. She printed a copy and walked into House's office to place it on his desk, not expecting him to be in there.

'Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here,' she said, quickly turning to leave.

'Cameron,' he said. 'What do you need?'

'Oh, I just wanted to put this on your desk,' she said, showing him the article.

'It's an article I wrote on that guy with dermatomyositis. I wanted you to look at it, but, if you're busy.'

'I'm not going to eat you. Don't act so afraid. Let me see.' Cameron handed him the sheet of paper and sat down on the chair opposite his desk.

'What are you doing?'

'I know that if I leave, you won't read it. So, I am going to sit here while you read it.'

House took his time to read the article. Cameron sat, watching his facial expressions, trying to determine if the work was decent.

He placed the article back on the table. 'It's really good,' he said, never making eye contact.

'I was wondering if you could make some notes on how to make it better,' she said, trying to get him to look at her.

'Fine.'

'Okay,' she said, getting up to leave.

'Cameron,' he said, stopping her. He was going to apologise.

'Yes,' she said, looking at him. He was actually looking her in the eye.

'You are doing my clinic hours tomorrow,' he said, losing his nerve. Cameron left the room without protest. She didn't really know what had just transpired, except that he wanted to say something else to her.

Cameron walked out to her car. She was about to put the key in the ignition when her pager went off. She groaned and reluctantly read the page. She was looking forward to going to supermarket, buying some food and other necessary supplies since hers were all gone, and going home to a relaxing evening. She didn't want to be going back to solve some other case.

_Meet me 2nite, 7:30, Camillo's_

_H_

House was asking her out to dinner?

* * *

A/N: Please review!! Pretty please with sugar on top!! I should update again later today.


	10. Bella Notte

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW IT IS REDUNDANT, BUT I STILL DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

A/N: Thank you everyone!! You are all the best!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TEN

_**BELLA NOTTE **_

Cameron quickly ran around the house trying to find some decent clothes to put on. House had given her such short notice, and now she had to come up with something to wear. Camillo's was not a fancy restaurant, but it wasn't like sweat pants and a tee-shirt either. She decided on a nice baby blue sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans. She wore the new pumps she had just bought. After getting all of her clothes on, she walked into the bathroom to freshen up her make-up. After fixing her hair satisfactorily, she glanced at the clock, seeing if she had any extra time. 7:04. 'Shit,' she said, trying to remember where she left her purse. She was due to meet House at 7:30.

At 7:28, she pulled up in front of the restaurant. House was already there, sitting on the bench waiting for her. He wore the same clothes that he had worn to work that day. He didn't see her at first, and almost looked worried as he glanced down at his watch. She saw him tap his cane on the ground. He looked all around: at the sky, at the ground, inside of the restaurant, at a group of people in front of him. She smiled and she walked up to meet him.

'I though you were going to stand me up,' he said.

'Well, I didn't exactly have much notice. I got a page at 6 saying to meet you at 7:30' she said. The both walked into the restaurant.

'Sorry about that. Table for two,' he said to the hostess.

'Would you like to sit inside or outside?' she asked pleasantly.

'Inside. I don't really want to be eating in the dark,' he said.

They were taken to a table far in the back. The inside of the restaurant wasn't lit brightly, but Cameron could see several photographs and paintings of Italy adorning the walls. It was a nice place; very warm and inviting. She had lived in Princeton for three years and had never even heard of it.

'How did you know about this place? I've never heard of it before,' Cameron asked.

'Wilson knows a guy.' House took a sip of the water placed in front of him. He didn't want this to be awkward, but he didn't know what to say to her. 'Your article was good. I sent it to Wilson to look over. He said he'd give it back to me tomorrow. I hope Foreman doesn't steal this one.'

'Thanks for looking at it. At least this one isn't going to sit on your desk unread until Foreman writes his own,' Cameron said. She could tell House was uncomfortable. She didn't know whether to deflect the conversation or to let him continue with what he wanted to say. One thing she did know is that he didn't bring her here to talk about her article.

House looked up at the ceiling, around at the other tables (none were occupied), and at the ground. He was trying to think of phrasing; he was trying to rehearse some speech in his mind. He wasn't good at talking, making apologies, or anything that involved personal feelings.

'Did you know that the new nurse in Paediatrics is--' Cameron began, trying to ease some tension.

'I'm sorry,' House blurted out. Screw the phrasing. 'I was an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about it.'

'House, I overreacted. I should be the one apologising.'

'No, you were right. I was just trying to feed my curiosity. I am a jerk.' Cameron smiled slightly. House felt doubly uncomfortable. Cameron smiled. Maybe that was a good sign. He shifted in his seat and took another sip of water.

'Are you two ready to order?' asked the waitress asked. House was almost glad she interrupted. Both ordered their meals: House had the lasagne and Cameron ordered the chicken marsala. House also ordered a scotch.

'House, it's okay, really. I just..I was stressed and I kind of took it out on you,' she continued after the waitress left.

House was so relieved she wasn't angry at him. He couldn't express in words how much better he felt.

'I never meant to hurt you,' he said quietly. Cameron had to strain her ears to make out what he had said.

'I know,' she said. The table fell silent. Neither really knew what to say. Cameron hadn't expected House, Mr. Ego, to just come out an apologise. He never did that. She was in shock, and House was just amazed she didn't want to use the wine bottle as a weapon. It never ceased to amaze him that, no matter how many times he screwed up and was a jerk to her, she kept coming back for more. '_Maybe she is a masochist,_' he thought.

'So, what about that new nurse in Paeds?' he asked, having gotten the mushy apology done. Cameron giggled. She figured that was House's way of moving on.

'She is sleeping with that creepy new night janitor,' Cameron answered, smiling. She was glad they were now able to have a conversation, seeing as though their food hadn't even come yet. It was an improvement over their last date, assuming _this_ was a date.

'Seriously? The one with eleven toes?'

'He has eleven toes? Ew!' she giggled.

'How do you know all the juicy nurse gossip?' House asked, never considering Cameron one to gossip at work. She always was so moral.

'Well, when you are nice to the nurses, sometimes you are privy to certain information.'

'I can't believe it. Dr. Cameron, I think you were just trying to get me to be nice to the nurses!' he joked, feigning shock. Cameron smiled and took a sip of wine.

Their food arrived, and both happily ate. They talked pleasantly for the duration of the meal. They both exchanged stories about particularly dumb clinic patients. The stories had both House and Cameron laughing. _'At least the clinic is good for something,' _House though. Cameron talked about her time in college and medical school, intentionally leaving out the grim details about her husband. House talked about some cases he had worked before she was hired and how many employees he had gone through before Chase, Foreman, and Cameron were hired.

House, surprisingly, had a good time. It was incredible that he felt entirely comfortable around her. He had had a very nice night tonight. Actually, every night he had spent with her during her recovery had been pleasant; enjoyable.

'Will you be having dessert tonight,' the waitress asked after clearing away the dinner plates.

'Oh, I can't. I am stuffed!' Cameron said.

'You're no fun,' House teased. 'Just a bill,' he said to the waitress.

The waitress returned with the bill, and Cameron reached into her purse for money.

'I got this one,' House said, laying down some fresh bills. Cameron was stunned. He paid for a meal? He won't even buy a Ruben from the hospital cafeteria. 'If you don't close your mouth, it will get stuck like that,' he warned. Cameron blushed slightly.

The waitress traded their money for four peppermints, and House and Cameron got up to leave.

They went out to the parking lot, and Cameron began scanning for his car.

'Where'd you park.' She didn't see the corvette anywhere. Did he walk? She momentarily forget about his motorcycle.

'I took my bike. It's a nice night.' Cameron spotted the vehivle over far in the corner of the parking lot.

'I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you,' she said to him.

'Yeah. I was surprised,' he admitted.

'I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then,' she said. House hadn't realised how close they were in proximity. Her big green-blue doe eyes stared up at him. The light from the moon reflected on her face, lighting it up. Her dark brown hair softly cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She looked completely irresistible. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. After a second of shock, Cameron kissed back. The kiss was short, but it held more meaning than either of them could imagine.

'I don't want you to leave,' he stated, staring directly into her eyes.

'I'm not going anywhere,' she said, confused about what he meant. She wasn't leaving. She was standing on the pavement. She wasn't going to leave her fellowship, if that was what he meant. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

'I couldn't sleep yesterday when you left. I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't. And, while you were with me, I took less Vicodin. A lot less. Waking up with you next to me was therapeutic. I wasn't in total pain. For the first time in six years, I wasn't miserable. You did that to me. I don't want you to leave me.'

'I won't,' she said. She claimed his lips in another kiss. 'I won't leave you,' she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	11. Roommate

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE**

A/N: I am sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I promise I will have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow! Thanks again everybody!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**ROOMMATE **

The walls were the same yellow colour they had always been. Her bed was the same piece of furniture stuck in the corner of her bedroom. But, she was different. At least she _felt_ different. After three years of pining, of playing cat and mouse, of wishing, she had succeeded. He asked her to stay. He wanted to try 'them.'

Her bed felt big and empty. This was the second night she hadn't spent with House; the second night alone.

HHHHHHHHHHH

'_I promise I won't leave you, House,' she said softly. The evening seemed so peaceful and calm. No one was in the parking lot, just them. They were 'them.' Finally. _

_House's blue orbs looked deeply into hers, as if he were trying to determine if she meant it. But, it wasn't his normal, quizzical 'I can tell you're lying' stare. It was shock, comfort, gratefulness, desire. _

_Cameron rested her head on his chest. His heart was beating...fast. She snaked her arms around his back, but instead of moving away or staring blankly into the distance, he engulfed her in his own muscular arms. _

'_Thank you,' he whispered into her hair. It smelled like peppermints. _

_Cameron was content to stay there forever, just holding each other in the pale moonlight. But, they eventually had to part. House moved toward his bike. _

'_You coming?' he asked, staring at her. She was still standing there under the light of the moon. _

'_I-I think I'm just going to go to my house tonight. I don't want to jinx it,' she called to him. '_Jinx it?' had she just said 'jinx it?'

_House's face dropped a bit, but he kept looking at her. _

'_Maybe tomorrow big guy,' she said, walking to her car, not staying long enough to see his reaction. She needed time to process. So, she walked around the corner of the building, sat in a bench, and reflected on the recent events. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but she knew she heard the sound of a motorcycle ride off into the distance, and at least two other groups exited the restaurant. _

_It was beginning to get chilly, so she decided it was time to go home. She walked over to her car. For the first time since the accident, her leg didn't hurt. At all. Not even a dull pain. She smiled. _

HHHHHHHHHHH

As she poured herself a cup of coffee, she wondered what she was going to do at work. She knew better than to think that he would treat her any differently. But, would he want people to know, or would he do his best to keep the relationship a secret? Would she be transferred out of Diagnostics and put in another department? She hoped that wouldn't happen.

The ride to work was long. Cars were deadlocked on every road she could possibly take to work. She wanted to go to work, even though she knew House wouldn't be there for at least another several hours.

When she finally arrived at the hospital, she immediately made her way to the Diagnostics Department. She figured no one would be there, seeing as though it was 6:30a.m. No lights were on, so she walked into the office and opened her laptop.

'Why are you here so early?' House voice asked as he walked into the conference room. She jumped in her seat, having not expected anyone to be in there with her.

'I'm always here this early,' she replied, 'Why are you here?'

'Wilson moved in,' he said.

'No, seriously, why are you here?'

'Seriously. He moved in because he and his wife are 'temporarily separated.' The man clips his toenails and _blow dries_ his hair at 6:00 in the morning. I came here to sleep.'

'I'm sorry,' she said. House wasn't sure if she was sorry about Wilson moving in or Wilson getting yet another divorce.

'Do you want to grab lunch later?' House asked.

'Sure. I have clinic to do until 11, so why don't we meet then.' she said.

'Why do you do so much work at that clinic? It is the biggest waste of time_ ever._'

'Because I am really far behind, and unlike some people, I actually care about getting caught up.'

'Good-goody,' he teased.

At that time, Chase walked into the room, spotted House, backed out of the room, looked around, then entered the room again.

'W-What are you doing here this early?' he asked, dumbfounded by House's punctuality.

'Hooker. Promised she'd come to the office instead of my home,' he said deadpan. _'Same ol' House,' _Cameron thought.

'O-K,' Chase said, taking a seat. 'Do we have a case?'

'Nope. You get to do my clinic hours though,' House said, throwing him his name tag.

'But, she was here first. Why didn't you make her go?' he asked pointing to Cameron.

'She's cuter,' he said. Cameron blushed a little.

'But, the clinic doesn't even open until 7:30. I still have, like, 45 minutes,' he protested.

'Um, I'm a bit behind on my charting. Have fun!' Chase groaned as he left the room. Cameron could have sworn she heard him curse House out under his breath.

'That was mean,' Cameron said, grinning.

'If there's only one of you, I can go to sleep without any conversation taking place in the next room. It is _way_ to early for me to be awake. Goodnight,' he said, walking back into his office and plopping himself down on his couch.

HHHHHHHHHHH

At 8:00, Cameron reluctantly made her way to the Clinic. The thing had only been open for a half an hour, and already the waiting room was full of patients, most of whom were gripping tissues.

'Carter, Ronnie,' she said. She groaned as the first of many tissue-fisted people stood up and followed her into exam room one.

The clock ticked by slowly, like molasses on a cold day. She diagnosed cold after cold after cold. Occasionally, there would be someone who came in with a muscle ache, but after realising he/she had just run several miles, the possible interest in the cases faded.

Finally, at 10:55, she walked out of the clinic and headed to the cafeteria. She looked around for House, but couldn't find him. She decided to order her food so she could grab them a table and wait for them.

'You are, once again, early,' House said, sneaking up behind her.

'You have got to stop doing that! I am going to drop something. Or turn around and slap you!' she laughed.

'I think I can handle your _girl slaps_,' he said. After paying for the food (or Cameron paying for both their meals), they made their way to one of the only open tables in the back.

'So, how was clinic today. Loads of fun?' House asked sarcastically.

'Tons. I don't know what I'd do without it.' She glared off into the distance, like someone would see her anger and get rid of the clinic, solving her problems.

'Come on, three hours, you have to have s_ome _interesting story,' he urged.

'Rhino viruses. They are about the extent of 'interesting' cases,' she paused for a moment. 'Well, actually, there was one guy who claimed he had megaloblastic anemia because he had a sore throat. He said all his symptoms were on the website he found.'

'He had, what, a cold?'

'Turns out, he was a basketball coach and he had just returned from a championship game.'

'Eww!' House shouted as he took a bite of his sandwich.

'What?'

'Idiotic people can't understand 'no pickles.' They are repulsive!'

'Pickles are good. Give me.' House gladly handed her the small green disks. 'Eggplant is repulsive. Pickles are fine.'

'You are sick.'

'Maybe I am,' she said as she plopped each of the pickles into her mouth. House pretended to cringe. 'You should stay at my place tonight. Wilson isn't there,' Cameron offered. 'And..I actually have _real _food.'

'Well, if you will make food, I will come.' He smiled at her.

'So, what are you doing the rest of the day?' she asked. He didn't have a case, and he would never willingly go to the clinic.

'Hiding from Cuddy,' he answered, chewing his food.

'I thought she found all of your good hiding places.'

'Not all of them. I still have some she will _never_ think of. And _no_, you can't know them either.' Cameron rolled her eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHH

6:00p.m. House and Cameron left the hospital together.

'I'll meet you at my place. You know where it is, right?'

'Why don't we just take my bike. I hear there is still major traffic.' Cameron thought for a moment, because she would need to leave her car there overnight. Then she remembered all of the idiotic drivers encountered on the way to work who didn't seem to realise that a green light meant 'go.'

'Okay. But, you only have one helmet.'

'You can use mine. I promise I won't crash, mommy. I'll be careful.' Cameron put her hands on her hips, but finally placed the helmet over her head.

House quickly mounted the bike and motioned for her to hop on behind him. Slowly she did, trying not to fall. She snaked her arms around his stomach and held on for dear life.

'If you kill us...' she began but was cut off by the roar of the motor. She squealed in surprise. House chuckled. For most of the ride, Cameron was petrified. Around every turn, she could have sworn the bike would tip over. She felt like she was moving faster than she ever had before on any road. House began to weave through stopped cars stuck in rush-hour traffic. Cameron always squished closer to him, thinking she was going to hit one of the numerous cars surrounding her. Finally, they reached Cameron's flat, and they both hopped off the bike.

'That was scary,' she said, handing the helmet to House. 'What if we had crashed into one of the parked cars!'

'We wouldn't have.'

'That was scary.'

'So you've said. But, you have to admit it was just a little fun,' he said. Cameron glared at him. Once she got over the initial fear of dying, it wasn't too horrible, but she didn't know if she would jump right to 'fun.'

'Let's go eat,' she said.

'You liked it,' he argued as they stepped into her house.

Cameron walked into the kitchen and started rattling off possible dinner choices. In the end, they settled on cereal.

'Everything we have, and you choose cereal,' she said pouring milk over Fruit Loops.

'You had Fruit Loops. I love Fruit Loops.'

'Are you eight?'

After eating their meal, Cameron decided she wanted to watch a video. She pulled out one of the James Bond videos, surprising House who had labelled her as a chick-flick or romance girl. Cameron curled into House's side as the show began. She rested her head on his chest. She felt completely comfortable; completely safe and at home. After a while, she felt like she was being watched. She looked up to see two deep blue eyes staring at her.

'What?'

'Nothing,' he said, trying to return his attention to the show on the TV.

Cameron reached up and kissed him gently along his jawline. House responded, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She pivoted in her seat to face him, deepening the kiss. House reached out and cupped her face in his hands. Cameron straddled his thighs, mindful of his leg, but wanting to be closer to him. She reached her hand behind his neck and pulled his head closer to hers, his lips parting slightly. He kissed her deeply, passionately, like she'd always dreamed he would. She slid her hands under his tee-shirt and ripped if over his head. She kissed a trail down his chest and across his stomach.

At some point, Cameron walked into her bedroom, House following closely behind.

* * *

A/N: Please review! The next chapter should be up tomorrow!


	12. Illumination

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HOUSE, OR SADLY, ANY PLAYS. **

A/N: It's a little late, but I got the next chapter up! Thanks again everyone!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWELVE

**_ILLUMINATION_ **

Saturday morning he woke up after sleeping in very late. He wasn't able to move because of the warm body pressed against him using his biceps as a pillow. Soft brown hair fell in wisps over her face. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't stand making her wake. Or at least, that's how he had imagined it would be.

In truth, the blankets on her side of the bed were messily balled up. The pillow was falling off the side of the bed. The sheets were cool, so she had been up a while. '_Where is she?' _Instinctively, he smelled for breakfast, or coffee. Nothing. Next, he listened for a treadmill. Nothing. The apartment was silent and barren. '_She wouldn't have left. It's her house. Anyway, where would she go. It's Saturday. I know that she has an insane work ethic, but she wouldn't go in on Saturday. Maybe it was physio? No, she was done with all of her appointments.' _House was confused. So, he actually stood up to go look for her. He grabbed a t-shirt and boxers and walked down the small corridor.

There she was curled up on the couch. Her face was paler than usual, her eyes grey. Grey like a dead fish, like a storm cloud, like a rock. A thousand sarcastic remarks flew through his mind that he could use to make an entrance. But, he didn't. Something was wrong. She had never been like this; so dead. So...inanimate. Never.

'What's wrong?' he asked joining her on the couch.

'They want me to testify. They want me to testify against Brian at his trial in a week,' she said, staring blankly at the wall.

'Well, you can put him away. Make him pay for what he did to you.'

'You don't get it. What if he isn't convicted--' she started, still staring ahead.

'He will be.'

'And, if he isn't convicted, he won't go to jail. I would have testified against him. He will _kill_ me. And, when he gets out of jail, he'll kill me then.'

'I won't let him,' he said softly pulling her closer to him protectively.

'I-I just want this to be over. All of it,' she confessed, finally looking him in the eyes. They were reassuring. She felt herself relax a bit into his embrace.

'How long have you been up?' he asked, whispering.

'Not long. I got a phone call around 7:30.'

'I didn't hear it,' he said.

'After last night, you were down for the count,' she smirked. House felt the mood begin to lighten a bit.

'You need coffee,' he said, walking over to her coffee maker and finding a filter.

'You make coffee?' she asked in surprise, sneaking up behind him.

'I can actually make coffee. I just choose to let other people make it for me.' Cameron rolled her eyes but smiled. _'Hazelnut?,' _he teased, 'I should have known you would have some girly coffee.'

'It's good,' she defended. 'I bet if you try it, you will like it.'

'How much?' he asked.

'I'm sorry? How much...what?'

House pretended to roll his eyes in annoyance. 'How much do you bet?'

'100,' she said confidently.

'Okay,' he said, shaking her hand.

House poured coffee into her cup and a little into his. He took a taste of it. Surprisingly, it tasted good.

'It's good, isn't it?'

'No. It's...just better than it sounds,' he said.

'You _like_ it. You owe me,' she said, smiling victoriously. House glared at her. She giggled. 'You lost the bet.'

'Fine. Why don't we just do something today? I'll pay.'

'Okay. What did you have in mind?'

'I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess.'

'That's nice of you. And, I promise I won't tell anyone that you like hazelnut coffee.' Cameron thought for a moment. What did she want to do today?

'I have two tickets to The Phantom of the Opera this afternoon if you want to do that. I was going to give them to Wil-'

'You have tickets to a play?' she asked incredulously.

'I didn't buy him,' he said, defending himself. 'Some idiot clinic patient gave them to me for not telling his wife he was having an affair. I guess his marriage is worth 166.'

'What is it about?'

'You've never seen it?' Cameron just looked at him. 'It's about this guy with a severe facial deformity who falls in love with a woman who loves another man. Sounds boring, but my piano teacher made me play the music when I was a kid, and it sounded pretty cool,' he admitted. Cameron had never heard him talk about his childhood. It was one of the topics he avoided at all costs. Cameron felt almost special knowing he told her this one bit of information about his life as a child.

'Sounds cool. It's a date,' she said. She smiled at him.

HHHHHHHHHHH

At 4:30, House came back to her flat, ready to go to the play. He had gone home for a few hours to get changed into decent clothes.

'Hey! Hold on!' she yelled from inside after hearing his wooden cane knock on the door. House could hear her frantically grabbing items and moving about from the other side of the door. 'Sorry!' she apologised, opening the door and inviting him in.

'You look nice,' he remarked. She was wearing a simple black dress, but it hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was down and curled slightly, much like it was the night of the Oncology Banquet.

'Is this okay?' she asked, twirling around. House smiled remembering her panicked call just 45 minutes earlier. She had asked what to wear, what to bring, what to do. This wasn't something she did often, obviously.

'That,' he said before capturing her lips in a loving kiss, 'is perfect.' She smiled.

'I'm ready to go!' she said excitedly. 'You didn't bring your bike did you?' she asked nervously. She really didn't want to ride on a motorcycle in a dress.

'No. I am not _that_ stupid.'

In the car, Cameron asked a bunch more questions about The Phantom of the Opera and just plays in general. House was, again, amazed. He would never in a million years have expected Cameron had so little knowledge about the theatre.

Once at the theatre, they found their seats. Cameron was overtaken by the appearance of the building.

'It's so beautiful in here!' she remarked. 'Look at the statue above the stage! And, the chairs are so comfy!'

'You have never been to a play before, have you?'

'Is it really that obvious?' she asked jokingly.

'Uh, yeah.'

Soon after, the lights in the theatre dimmed and a man came over the loudspeaker asking for everyone to turn off all electronic devices. Cameron's interest was piqued.

'_...With a little illumination. Gentlemen?' _a voice said on stage. _Crack! _The room was truly illuminated when the chandelier was lit and hoisted to the ceiling. With the big bang, Cameron grabbed onto House's arm tightly. Throughout the play, House glanced over at Cameron. All of her attention was focused on the figures on stage singing, fighting, and loving. Her behaviour reminded House of himself when he saw his first monster truck rally as a small boy. He smiled and returned his attention to the play.

'That was _amazing_!' she chanted after exiting the theatre. 'But it was so sad. She didn't chose the phantom! He definitely loved her more than that Raoul guy!'

'He killed people, and he was ugly,' House stated.

'So,' she protested. Her stomach growled.

'I guess we should get something to eat,' House said, looking down at her noisy stomach.

'Sorry. Can we go to McDonald's?'

'McDonald's. All the places to go and you choose a fast food restaurant?' said House.

'Yep.'

So, House and Cameron went through the drive-thru. Cameron devoured her Big Mac.

'Feel better?' House asked sarcastically, looking down at the empty cardboard box.

'Much.'

'Do you want to come over to my place tonight?' House asked.

'Wilson is there, isn't he?'

'No. He got another place.'

'Already?' Cameron asked.

'I think he had gone through the whole buying process before he stepped foot into my house.'

'Well, that's fine with me.'

HHHHHHHHHHH

'You said your piano teacher made you play the Phantom songs?' Cameron asked, sitting down on House's couch.

'Are you ever-so-subtly asking me to play something for you?'

'Maybe,' Cameron said, rocking back and forth like a child.

'Fine,' House said. He smiled at her, sat at his piano bench, and began to play the overture of the play. Cameron watched his long fingers fly across the keys, hitting each note perfectly. She was once again entranced by the music, especially since House was playing. She closed her eyes and melted into the song. Three or four songs later, she stood up and made her way toward the small hallway.

'Where are you going?' he asked, stopping his playing.

'To bed. You coming?' she asked seductively.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Oh, and the Phantom of the Opera is one of my favourite plays! It is sooo good!


	13. Do You Swear

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HOUSE, BUT I DO OWN THE COURT PEOPLE. HOUSE CHARACTERS ARE BETTER THOUGH. **

A/N: THANKS EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE ABOUT A WEEK LATER BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE REALLY BORING TO WRITE AND READ ABOUT AN UNEVENTFUL WEEK OF THE CLINIC. ANYWAY, I DON'T REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT COURTS AND TRIALS, SO SORRY IF IT SEEMS UNREALISTIC.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_**DO YOU SWEAR...**_

_ONE WEEK LATER..._

'Allison. Allison, you have to get up. We need to get ready. Come on.' House gently shook her, trying to wake her. '_Good luck,' _he thought. Today was the day: Brian Hayes' trial. She was meant to testify against him, and she was scared, to say the least. Over the past three days, she had kept down about three meals she had eaten, and tossed and turned all night long, often shouting and waking herself and House up. He had done his best to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. He had tried being a kind, caring boyfriend. '_You are lying! You know that is not true!' _was her response. He had tried being his normal sarcastic self. '_What...Do you think this is a joke or something!' _was her response this time. He had even tried to ignore her, thinking that would be the best way to avoid more anger on her part. '_I swear you are the least supportive person I have ever known! Do you even care that I am risking my life by testifying. I told you what he could do! Would it kill you to at least pretend you give half a damn about me!' _

'Hmmm,' she groaned, pulling the covers farther over her head.

'It's 7:30. We have to be there by 9. Come on,' he urged. Today was the day that either saved her or broke her. She must have known this, because any other day she would have been the first person awake making breakfast and coffee. She had never been the kind to lie in bed and refuse to get up. 'Please get up,' he tried one more time.

She rolled over, her eyes staring directly at his. There was annoyance, there was tiredness, there was hunger...there was fear. He finally convinced her to wake up because she needed to go to her apartment to get decent clothes to wear. Slowly, she brushed her teeth, her hair, and showered.

'Do you want something to eat?' House asked.

'I think I should just skip it. I don't think the judge would like it very much if I puked all over the witness stand,' she said, trying to smile.

'Please don't get mad at me for saying so, but you are going to be _fine._'

House and Cameron drove her her place in total silence. She stared out the window. House could tell she was uncomfortable and thinking hard because she was clenching and biting her bottom lip. When they arrived, she asked House to stay in the car while she got changed. She wouldn't be long. She decided on a black blouse and black pants. '_Like a funeral,' _she thought.

Ten minutes later, she came back out to the car, and the two began their silent trip to the courthouse. House stayed focused on the road; Cameron stayed focused on the passing landscape.

'What do you think will happen?' she asked quietly, as if she were asking the window.

'I think he will be convicted and you will live happily ever after.'

When they arrived at the courthouse, memories of the police station flooded back. They were next to each other in proximity, and the only difference between the two was that there was the word 'Justice' engraved above the doors. '_Justice. Yeah right._'

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trial was set to begin at 10:00, but the prosecution had advised Cameron to arrive at 9 to be reminded of what to say and how hard it would be to undergo the cross-examination. The meeting had in the past with the lawyer had only brought Cameron to tears when they left.

'Good morning, Dr. Cameron. How are you feeling?' the prosecutor said while escorting them into a small room inside the courthouse.

'I'm okay,' she said,

'Good. I'm just going to go over a few things with you. I have told you about them before in our other meetings, but just to refresh your memory, okay'

'_He's treating me like a child,' Cameron thought. _

'Yeah,' she replied.

'Now, when you take the stand, you want the jury to see how he has made you suffer. Show them that you are vulnerable. They will pity you, and that's what we want them to do. All the evidence is in our favour, however, the defendant has the best criminal defence lawyer in New Jersey. I am going to warn you that the cross-examination will be rough. He might dig into your past or try to make you seem less credible. But, this should be an easy win. Seven of the jurors are women, and women sympathise with other women.'

Cameron listened to the same speech she had heard over and over again. He told the same story so many times that she could council _him_, but she still didn't feel any less uneasy. She stared at the clock on the wall. The hands pointed to 9:45, 9:56, 10:00.

_10:00._ It begins.

'_Case #022319. The state of New Jersey v. Brian Hayes. All rise. The honourable Judge Joseph Mason presiding.' _

Cameron watched the scene from one of the rows of chairs in the room. It was...odd. The room itself didn't look dangerous, like a prison did. It had oak wood tables, walls, desks, benches. The people were all dressed nicely. A painting of a scale hung above the judge's head. However, this was the place where lives were ruined. _This_ she knew.

Opening statements began. She zoned in and out, thinking of her own testimony. '_An abuser. He would have killed her had she let him. Do we really want that kind of man on the streets, waiting for his next victim. It could be _you_ because you didn't make his coffee right.' _That was the prosecutor. The jury looked a bit sympathetic. That was good, right? _'Adultery. If you thought your spouse was with another, would you just let it go...You wouldn't be sound of mind. You would be crazy.' _The defence attorney. He was pleading 'not guilty due to temporary insanity.' A weak case, the prosecutor had informed her, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be this man. Mr. Michael Jansen.

Evidence was shown to the court. Then the first witness was then called. Dr. Lisa Cuddy. She had been chosen because House was considered a cause for this whole mess and was currently in a relationship with the victim, Chase and Cameron had had a history, Foreman had a criminal record. This was all bound to be brought up. Cuddy, they thought, would be viewed as objective.

'Could you please explain to the court the nature of the injuries that Ms. Cameron received from the defendant?' the prosecutor asked showing a slide show of photos of bruises, broken bones, and stab wounds.

'She received several stabs from a knife through her abdomen, damaging her lungs, stomach, and gall bladder with the most severity. She also received several stab wounds into her rectus femoris muscle and vastus medialis muscle of her right thigh. Because of the extent of the injuries, chronic pain was a possible long-term outcome.'

'And, what about the bruises? Are they consistent with abuse?'

'Yes.'

Cameron didn't pay much attention to the rest of the testimony. She didn't need to hear what a doctor had to say. She was a doctor too. The cross-examination didn't really help the defence either. Next witness was a police officer: Officer Hobbs.

'How would you characterise Mr. Hayes' mood at the hospital?'

'We never saw him. He fled before we had a chance to talk to him. However, the doctor we spoke to, Dr. Robert Chase, said that he seemed stable. His mental capacity was full.'

A few moments later, the cross-examination began. Nothing interesting or helpful in that bit either. However, Cameron wasn't really paying attention.

'The prosecution calls Dr. Allison Cameron to the stand.' She had been waiting for this, but she still felt her heart freeze. She felt House squeeze her hand reassuringly. She hadn't even realised she's been holding his hand. So, she stood up and made her way to the front of the courtroom. Now the room seemed scary. The oak benches were full of people looking at her. _Only_ her. Listening to what _she_ was going to say. At the table to the right was Michael Jansen. In front of him was a bunch of papers and notes. Next to him was another lawyer, but next to that lawyer was Brian. He looked...nice. His hair was done carefully, his suit picked out well. Everything was done to make him seem like a nice person you would like to meet.

A bailiff walked over to her and asked her to place her right hand on the Bible.

'_Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?'_

'I swear.'

'Ms. Cameron,' this was the prosecutor talking, 'How long had you and the defendant been in a relationship together?'

'About two months,' she said, somewhat quietly.

'And, how far into the relationship did the abuse begin?'

'A month or so.'

'I understand that this is very difficult for you, but could you please explain to the court the details of the abuse?' Cameron paused for a moment. She looked at House. 'Ms. Cameron?'

'Uh. Well, uh. It started he would just get angry at me and yell at me for doing something wrong.'

'Could you give us an example?'

'I put too much milk in his coffee and he screamed at me. Then, after about two weeks, he began to push me into a wall, or slap me in the face, or punch me.' She had told herself she wouldn't cry, but she could feel tears threatening to fall. _Vulnerability. _

'And so, could you explain to the court details of the night of the accident that left you in the hospital? I know it is difficult, but please?'

'He was yelling at me, accusing me of cheating on him. He got really angry. Angrier than I had ever seen him before. I was making something for dinner, but, I-I don't remember what. And then...' a single tear fell down her cheek.

'Ms. Cameron, please.'

'He grabbed the knife I was using off of the counter and stabbed me in the stomach and leg. After that, it was all a blur. I remember blacking out, and waking up later in the hospital. But, I-I don't remember anything else.'

'Thank you, Your Honour. No further questions.'

Now was her cross examination. The reason it was called a 'cross' examination, at least in Cameron's opinion, was because it was a chance for the other lawyer to nail you to your cross. To ruin everything.

'Now, on the night of the accident, you said he accused you of cheating, right?'

'That's true.'

'Now, would he have a basis for this accusation?'

'_Objection!'_

'_Sustained!' _

'He accused you of cheating with your boss, Dr. Gregory House, am I right?'

'Yes.'

'And, you and your boss have had a history, right?'

'N-No, not really.'

'But, you went out to dinner with him two years ago, did you not? I have the receipt right here.' He showed the small piece of paper to the jury and judge. '_How did they even find that?' _Cameron thought.

'Well, yes, I did. But that was two years ago. At the time, Dr. House and I were...We were just colleagues.'

'At the time. Okay. But, I have a question for you: Have you or have you not had sexual relations with your boss, Dr. House?'

'_Objection!' _

'_Overruled! The witness will answer.' _

Cameron was silent.

'_Answer the question, Ms. Cameron.' _That was the judge.

'Now, we are in a relationship, but not at the time. I was always faithf-'

'So, you currently have a relationship with your boss. This is what, three weeks after you accident. My, you bounce back fast Ms. Cameron!'

'_OBJECTION!'_

'Withdrawn. So, if you so soon afterwards had an intimate relationship with your boss, wouldn't it seem like maybe you had the beginnings of one before the accident?'

'I was to afraid to be unfaithful!' Cameron began to speak louder in an attempt to defend herself.

'So then, you would have had a relationship with Dr. House if you weren't so afraid. Is that what you are saying? Now, it was no secret that you had feelings for your boss at work, right?'

'What?'

'I mean, all your co-workers knew that you did, in fact, like him as more than a boss?'

'Maybe, but I never did-'

'So maybe, you never really got over this infatuation with your boss?'

'_Objection! Speculation!'_

'_Sustained.' _

'I _never_ gave Brian a reason to think that I was unfaithful!' Cameron defended.

'No, you just were openly in love with your boss with whom you now have a _relationship_. No further questions, Your Honour.'

'The witness may be excused,' the judge said. Cameron walked back over to her chair next to House in a daze. She sat down next to him, but wouldn't let herself cry. '_That lawyer made me seem like a complete whore!' _

Closing statements. Cameron heard nothing. She felt nothing. She was numb. What if her testimony had kept Brian out of jail? What if the jury believed that she had an affair, therefore giving a basis for 'temporary insanity?'

Now everyone was done. The jury was excused, the judge left, the lawyers and clients left. She left with House. Now, to wait.

Back in the small room they were in when they first came to the courthouse, the prosecutor joined them.

'I really screwed it up, didn't I?' she asked, avoiding his gaze.

'They should have enough to prove that it was not temporary insanity, but now you can see why Jansen is the best. I'll call you when the jury returns. You should stay here.'

'You were really brave you know. And that lawyer, he was an ass,' House said, walking over to her. 'You can cry, you know that?'

'I gave them a reason to hate me, and to feel sorry for him. How do you even do that?'

'Allison, it's not your fault. You told the truth.'

'I thought everybody lies?'

'They do, but I think when you told the truth, you showed that you were trustworthy and vulnerable. I think that was what he said he wanted to do in the beginning. Either that, or something about the latest football game. I'm not sure.'

Cameron managed a small smile. She leaned her head against House's chest. Comfort.

Now they both had to wait.

_6½ HOURS LATER... _

'The jury is back,' the prosecutor announced.

'Is that good?' Cameron asked.

'It means they made a decision.'

'Thanks,' Cameron replied sarcastically.

They were led into the same courtroom. This time, you could cut the tension with a knife.

'_Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?' _the judge asked.

'We have, Your Honour,' the foreman said.

'What say you?'

'In the matter of the State of New Jersey v. Brian Hayes on the charge of domestic violence and two counts of attempted murder, we find the defendant...' the pause was horrible. It seemed like the entire court drew a breath at the same time. 'Guilty.'

'Oh, thank God!' Cameron cried.

'I thought you didn't believe in God?' House said.

'I don't. Can we go get a drink?'

With that, they left.

It was done.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I SHOULD UPDATE AGAIN SOON.


	14. CURFEW

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN THEM. **

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay in updating. I had a power failure this weekend, and my computer couldn't work!! Unbelievable!!

Thanks everyone who is reading!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_**CURFEW **_

'Do I have to go to work today?' Cameron moaned, stumbling into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Surprisingly, House had made her a cup of coffee.

'Not unless you usually go to work on Sundays.'

'What! It's not Sunday, because yesterday was...it was...'

'Saturday. Still think those tequila shots were a good idea?' he teased.

'Shut up. Do you have some acetaminophen?'

'Headache?' he asked, pretending to be overly-concerned.

'What do you think? Give me,' she commanded grabbing two small bluish pills from his hand.

'You look like hell,' House remarked, taking a seat opposite her at the table.

'Thanks,' she snarked. 'How much did I drink last night?'

'Well, when you asked me to get up on one of the tables and dance with you, I thought we should call it a night.'

'You are lying. I didn't!'

'Yes, you did. Weird, I never really thought of you as the party type.'

'I'm going back to bed.'

'What happened to that party-girl spirit? You're no fun!'

'No, I'm not. I'm hungover.'

Cameron spent most of the day in bed, not because she felt like crap, but because she really didn't want to get up. Besides, she was at her own house, so she could do whatever she wanted, and she wanted to sleep. Over the past week, she hadn't gotten much, so she was making up for lost time.

At around 8p.m., she decided she was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. When she walked into the great room, she looked around for any sign of House. She found a note.

_Went home_

_Hope you don't mind_

_H_

'_H,'_ she thought, 'W_e are supposed to be on a first-name basis, aren't we? He was probably just in a hurry,' _she reasoned. Besides, she was too hungry to care too much about one letter scrawled on a sheet of paper.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So, how are you and Cameron getting on?' Wilson asked House. He had come to House's flat an hour ago. He was sick of his own house.

'We're fine,' House replied, stuffing a large spoonful of noodles into his mouth.

'That's descriptive. How is she doing after the trial and everything.'

'She's fine. She got drunk last night and slept all day today at her place.'

'You just left her there?'

'What was I going to do? Camp out all day to make sure she was okay. She's a doctor. I think she can handle a hangover. And besides, I left a note.'

'A note. That's fantastic. You're about two weeks into this relationship and you are already pushing her away. I think that is a record for you. That's really, _really_ fantastic, House.'

'_Wow_. A week into this relationship and you are already being annoying and insisting that I am pushing her away. I think that is a record for you,' House mocked.

'You better watch it. You're going to end up alone.'

'Because I _left her a note. _Okay. Whatever you say,' House grumbled. Wilson decided not to push the issue farther. He was right, though. He had seen it with Stacy, and he didn't want it to happen again. However, he knew it was happening.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

_NEXT DAY..._

'Good morning my minions. Do we have a case?' House asked as he walked into the conference room. He threw his bag onto the floor and stood in front of the board with the marker in his hand.

'No, we don't,' Foreman announced. House dramatically put the cap back on his marker and placed it on the ledge.

'Gosh. You guys reading medical books got me all excited I guess. Well, then I have assignments for you. Foreman, they need help in neurology. Go forth and save lives. Chase, you, well you're not needed, but I guess you can help in NICU. Go forth and walk around a room with dying babies. Cameron...I have a super special assignment for you. Go forth and do my clinic hours!' House threw her the black name tag with 'Dr. House' printed on it. Cameron's face dropped. '_Fantastic. More clinic hours.' _The other two left and went to their assigned places. Cameron followed House into his office.

House turned in a circle, staring at his surroundings.

'I'm not sure, but I don't think this is the clinic. It would be totally awesome if it was, though. I could definitely get all my hours,' he said, watching Cameron enter.

'Very funny. I just wanted to know if you want to grab lunch around 1.'

'Can't. Lunch with a drug rep,' he replied.

'What? You never go to lunch with drug reps. You send_ us _to do that.'

'Yeah, but we are going somewhere really, really good. I don't want to miss all that free food.'

'Whatever,' Cameron said as she walked in the direction of the clinic. However, she saw a place on the way where she wanted to make a small detour.

'Are you busy?' she asked as she knocked on the door of the Head of Oncology.

'No, come in,' Wilson's voice said from inside.

'Can we talk? I'll only be a minute. I am expected down at the clinic soon.' she asked, taking a seat opposite Wilson's desk.

'Let me guess...you want to talk about House.'

'Has he been acting weird lately. I mean, he's just...I don't know.'

'Distant?' Wilson offered.

'Yeah. Like yesterday. He left my apartment, but he left a note. Then, I called him to ask if he wanted to get something for dinner, and I got his answering machine.'

'That was my fault. I came over last night and brought food.'

'And then, there's today. He assigns me to clinic duty and everyone else to something...useful. And then, I asked him if he wanted to get lunch and he said he couldn't because he needed to talk with a drug rep. I mean, he was so supportive. But, ever since the trial, he just seems distant. Is something wrong?'

'Look, House is afraid. He is afraid of a relationship because of what happened in his last one. Just, be patient. He'll catch on that _this_ is different. You just have to hang in there, even if he's being an ass.' Wilson smiled slightly at her.

'Okay. But, he's_ okay_, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks.' She exited and walked to the clinic.

'_God House, don't blow it,' _Wilson thought. He was right. House was pushing her away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I thought I might find you here,' Wilson said as he stepped onto the roof of the hospital. House was leaning up against the ledge bouncing his cane up and down on the ground. 'Cameron asked me if you were okay. She said you were having lunch with a drug rep. I don't think the roof qualifies as a drug rep.'

'Tattle-tale.'

'She was worried about you.'

'So, what? Did you tell her that I was pushing her away? Did you give her advice?' House asked bitterly.

'I told her to be patient; that you were being an ass.' The two stood in silence. The warm spring air blew on their faces, but the bitterness between them was chilling. 'Don't blow it, House,' Wilson warned as he walked back into the building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'How was your drug rep lunch,' Cameron asked walking into House's office.

'It was fine. Good food.'

'I'm going to head back to my place. Do you want to come over around 6 for dinner?'

'Sure.' House was very quiet.

'Okay then. See you later.' Cameron left the office and drove home. She waited for House.

And waited.

And waited.

And looked at the clock at 7:30.

And waited.

Now, it was past 8, and she was worried. So many thoughts flew around her head. What if he crashed his motorcycle and was in a ditch somewhere on the road? That was the thought that currently occupied her mind. So, she picked up her phone and dialled his cell. No answer. She called again. No answer. She called a third time. No answer.

At 8:45, House walked in the door.

'You're pacing,' he remarking, seeing Cameron walking back and forth in the hallway.

'Where have you been! You're almost three hours late! I was so worried!' Cameron shouted, a bit too loudly. She stopped pacing and faced him.

'I'm not 16! I don't have a curfew. I was running a little late, _mom._'

'What if you had crashed. The way you drive that motorcycle of yours, God _knows _what could have happened! I tried calling and you wouldn't pick up your phone! What was I supposed to think?'

'You need to stop worrying! I don't need some clingy girl hanging onto me every second of the damn day!

'Sorry I cared just a little bit about you! I'll try not to next time!' Cameron stood directly in front of him. She was clenching. 'I'm not trying to be _clingy_. I just...I was afraid you got hurt.'

'Well, I'm not. I just got hung up with work at the hospital.' '_I wonder if watching a baseball game could qualify as work.' _

'Yeah, sure.' Cameron didn't believe him at all. He avoided work like the plague, so there was no way he stayed until past 8 doing extra work...or any work for that matter.

'I should go,' House said, walking out the door.

'Maybe you should. I wouldn't want to be too _clingy_ and make you stay here for dinner.' House was about to say something, but he left. He walked out to the car and drove quickly back to his flat. Cameron plopped onto her couch and cried. Wilson was right. He is pushing her out of his life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Four or five glasses of scotch later, House was able to play the piano. Through the mournful, depressed song, he realised he was wrong in this instance. She had tried to call and he wilfully ignored her. And, she had a reason to call. He was almost three hours late, and she could justifiably be worried. She wasn't really being clingy. He overreacted.

He screwed up.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review. ) )


	15. Down East

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

A/N: Thanks everyone who is reading!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_**DOWN EAST **_

'You're an idiot!' This was Wilson yelling as he stormed into House's office. House was sitting at his desk throwing his tennis ball up in the air and catching it on his cane.

'Okay...why are you calling me an idiot? Who knows, you might need me to save your life some day.'

'Cameron. She asked for the day off. Actually, she asked for some time off to go somewhere. She didn't say where. I can only guess that had something to do with you. Am I right so far?'

House continued to toss the ball.

'Let me see if I can guess what happened. You got home late. She found out that you lied to her. She started screaming. You started screaming. She left. You got drunk. You came to work...actually on time.'

'I'm with you so far.'

'You don't care? At all? You're not even going to try to fix things?'

'How? What do you want me to do? Jump on a plane and fly after her and make sure we live happily ever after?'

'Yes!'

'I don't even know where in the hell she is going. She could be going to New York or she could be going to China! We don't have some telepathy thing going on. I can't read her mind.'

'You could think about where she might go. Plus, you can track anyone down. I've seen you do it! You tracked Stacy down when she left. You knew where _she _went! Why can't you do the same thing now?'

'Even if, by some ridiculous miracle, I did manage to find where she went, I wouldn't know what to say to her.'

'Sorry might be a start.'

'Yeah. She wants to hear _sorry._ I think she is a bit angrier than that.'

'She always forgives you. If the worst thing you did was lie to her, she would forgive you in a heartbeat if you told her sorry. It's not like you killed someone, which, by the way, you have and she has still forgiven you. She is more reasonable than you give her credit for.' Wilson watched House. House's expression didn't change. 'You don't want to try to fix this, do you? As far as you're concerned, you've succeeded in your goal of pushing her away. You got in too deep, so you pushed her away, just like you always do. You're a coward, House. A fucking coward.'

'If I wanted to be psychoanalysed, I would talk to a therapist.' That was all House said. Wilson stormed out of the room. House continued to bounce the ball off the walls in his office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'House! Clinic, now.' This time, it was Cuddy angrily barging into his office.

'Good morning, Dr. Cuddy. You and your funbags look amazing this morning.'

'You haven't been to the clinic once this week. Go, now.' Cuddy had gotten used to House's inappropriate remarks, therefore finding it easy to ignore his last comment.

'I did my hours yesterday.'

'No, Dr. Cameron did your hours yesterday. Besides, you managed to make her leave for the rest of the week. Now you have nobody to do them for you.'

'I am busy.'

'Is it a case?'

'Maybe.'

'Maybe means no. Go to the clinic. And make sure your employee comes back sometime in the near future.'

'You're no fun, mommy.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Flight 642 was now boarding. Cameron grabbed her one small carry-on and her laptop and headed onto the large 737 plane. She found a seat near the back, placed her items in the over-head compartment, and took a seat in the rather uncomfortable chair. Now, she wanted to sleep. She didn't want to read, or stare blankly out the window, or think. She hadn't slept last night because she was instead doing all three things aforementioned.

She wasn't running away, she reasoned. Running away implied she was never coming back. She just thought of this as a reprieve. God knows she needed one after everything that had transpired over the last few weeks. Those were the conclusions she came to the previous night at midnight when she decided to book a last minute flight and travel somewhere else. Somewhere other than Princeton,New Jersey.

So, as the plane darted down the runway and began its ascent into the sky, she allowed the roar of the engines to lull her into a sleep. She only had about an hour. One hour of peace. Hopefully.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Dr. House. I don't think you understand. Nobody in his class has any sickness. If they did, one of the other mothers would have told me. This has got to be something more than strep throat.' Another overly-concerned mom was trying to futilely tell House that he was wrong about his diagnosis. Unfortunately, House was in a worse mood than usual.

'What, are you like the most popular mom in the world and everyone tells you everything? And, you believe your ten-year-old son's lie that nobody is sick over a piece of paper with proven lab results that your kid has strep? I don't really care how he got it. All I know is he did, and now I am going to write you a prescription for some antibiotics that you should give him to fix it. Once I hand it to you, you are going to leave, get it filled, and never ever come back to bother me again. Got it?'

'What? I can't believe you! I waited in that waiting room over an hour, and now I get some doctor who is such an-'

'Kid in the room,' House admonished, reaching for his pills and popping two.

'What was that? Did you just...take a pill?'

'Yeah, I took a pill. How horrible that someone with pain took pain medication. You're Catholic, right? Is that up there with killing on your list of bad things that one can do?'

'You are unbelievable.' The mother stood there, hand over her chest, mouth gaping. 'Come on sweetie,' she said to her son. 'Let's go.'

'Here's your prescription.'

'Azit-'

'Azithromycin. Can't you read?' The fuming mother walked off in a huff, child in tow. As she was leaving, House could hear her yelling to the nurse outside something about the doctors further up north never showed such disrespect.

House got an idea.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I need time off,' he stated.

'How long do you need off?' Cuddy asked, never looking up from her paperwork.

'I don't know. Not much.'

'One person from your department already is off for an undetermined amount of time. I can't give you time off too. Half of your department would be missing.'

'Cuddy, please. It's important.' House's voice almost conveyed desperation. Cuddy looked up from her stack of papers. She looked at his face. He was desperate. He was...sad and concerned. He genuinely cared. He needed to find Cameron...this she knew. Though the two had never really announced their relationship, Cuddy knew they had something going on. Therefore, she wasn't completely clueless as to why Cameron needed to leave. Now she knew why House needed to leave. So, she couldn't stop him.

'Fine. Just, use your time wisely, House.'

House stood up and practically sprinted out to his motorcycle, drove home, and threw some clothes into a bag. He booked the next flight going to where he hoped Cameron would be.

A taxi arrived to drive House to the airport. Once at his destination, he threw some cash at the driver and checked his bags.

The flight was leaving soon, so he had to reach the terminal quickly. Just on time, he arrived at the gait. Finding a seat was not easy, but he grabbed one between an extremely large man with dreadlocks and a kid who appeared to be about 13. The kid was bopping his head and singing aloud (quite horribly) to some form of rap music. The large man was falling asleep and snoring loudly. '_Welcome to Hell' _House thought. '_An hour of this. Fantastic.' _

An hour later (one hour too late for House) the plane touched down at Portland International Airport in Portland, Maine. Immediately, he was surprised at the small size of the establishment. For an airport, it was tiny. But, this was Maine. There was nothing big.

Renting a car was difficult, considering he didn't reserve a car before frantically leaving for the airport. Now he had to stand in line forever, waiting for the man on the other side of the counter to process his information and get a car. About another hour later, House was able to leave the confines of the small airport and be on his way north for yet another two-hour drive.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron was getting settled in at the house she had rented on Ocean Street in Rockland. It was a small house, but the she and the owners were good friends. The Jennings, thankfully, had left for a Caribbean trip the whole week and gladly allowed her to stay in the small home as long as she liked.

The rooms exuded coastal Maine. The door on the front of the house had a picture of a schooner carved into it. The house itself was light blue and white. Inside, the rooms were small, but adorned with photographs of lobster boats and buoys floating in the water of small harbours, Marshall Point Lighthouse in Port Clyde, and several souvenirs from Acadia National Park. She was glad to be back.

Opening the window, she realised that it was still too cool to leave a window open. This time of year, the average temperature was about 60 degrees on a good day. It was still too far away from summer to be 'warm.' However, from the window, she could see Rockport Harbour with a schooner and several smaller boats rocking at their moorings. She recalled the mornings where the haunting sound of fog horns echoing from the harbour through the town woke her. Still, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. The beauty of the town called her to look around, but fatigue was more persistent. So, she settled into the warm bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review! The next chapter(s) should be up tomorrow!


	16. From Away

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HOUSE**

_Mini Maine Dictionary_

_wicked means very; a piece means undetermined distance_

_numb means dumb; steamers means clams _

_pot means lobster trap; gawmy means clumsy _

**A/N: I am terribly, terribly sorry for the delay in updating. I promise it will never happen again. Thanks everyone who is still reading for your patience!! Sorry (

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_**FROM AWAY **_

'Word on the street was that Allison Cameron was back up north. I just had to see for myself.' The voice instantly brought back memories for Cameron. Memories were good and bad. Mostly good. However, of all the people she had expected to drop by and see her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him the most or wanted him to stay away.

'Oh, the silent treatment, huh? Fine, two can play that game.'

'Shut up, Derek,' she laughed and turned around to face him. 'You know you can't stay silent.'

'You lose. I win.'

'It wasn't a game.' Cameron stood up and gingerly stepped her way over to Derek across the multitude of rocks. 'How have you been?' she asked cheerfully, hugging him.

'I've missed you. Sleepy old towns like Rockport and Camden are much more interesting when you were here.'

'I missed you too, Derek.'

'So, what are you really doing here?'

'Short vacation. Boss finally let me have time off. Just wanted to get away from the hospital.'

'So you actually did it? You became a doctor?'

'You didn't think I would?' she asked, playfully placing her hands on her hips.

'Of course I did, Allie,' he responded. 'I'm sorry, _Dr. Cameron._ It is Cameron still, right?' he added jokingly.

'Yes. It is still Cameron.'

'And, you are lying. You should know you can't lie to me. You only come to Marshall Point when you have a problem. And you are at Marshall Point. What is wrong?'

'I'm fine. Besides...it's _way_ too long of a story.'

'There are lots of rocks. Let's have a seat and then we can talk.' Cameron rolled her eyes, but agreed. Derek took her hand and led her over the small, loose rocks to the area under the great lighthouse where the rocks were flat and smooth. And huge. The sun had hit one and made it warm, so they chose to sit there.

Looking out over the sparkling water, Cameron remembered why she always loved to come here. She could think. It was peaceful and beautiful. Untouched. The white brick lighthouse stood in the middle of a sea of rocks and boulders, looking over the sparkling clear water. She remembered that, no matter how deep the water was, it always seemed you could see the rocks at the bottom of the ocean. She also remembered how cold the ocean was. No swimming was possible for a normal human. A wave crashed up against one of the rocks along the shore, and it caused the spume to fly up in the air, like a geyser. Out in the distance, the Monhegan Island ferry boat created a wake, causing the few lobster buoys carelessly floating in the crystal water to bob up and down. Away from the roll of the sea. A bald eagle and it's mate flew above them and into one of the many pines surrounding the small cove. All around them sat rocks and grass, and more rocks. But, whenever she was here, Marshall Point Light in Port Clyde, she could think.

'Okay. So, we are here, on a rock in the middle of nowhere. I don't have to go to work today. You must talk,' Derek commanded.

'How did you even know I was here?'

'Pastor said he saw you come into town and saw you heading toward Port Clyde. I figured that you must be coming here since the last time you were in Maine was when your husband died. Then you came here.' Derek's words were caring and kind, much like his own personality.

'Okay. How did you know I had a problem?'

'You've always come here when you've had problems. When your dad began dating that witch woman who was mean to you, you came here. When that guy...Steve, I think...dumped you for your best friend, you came here. When you were busted for drugs, after your dad got you out of jail, you came here. There seems to be a pattern. Now, answer my question. What happened?'

'I got in a fight with my...I guess he's my boyfriend. His name's Greg. We fought, I left. He's probably back at Princeton ditching the clinic and making inappropriate remarks about the Dean of Medicine's breasts.'

'If it was his fault, I'm sure he is sorry and mourning. I wouldn't be surprised if he was at Portland Airport right now trying to find a way to get to you.'

'Ha. You don't know Greg. He is not the chase-you-across-the-country type.'

'What type is he then?'

'The I'm-a-sarcastic-ass-whom-nobody-likes-and-I-hate-all-people type. Or the I-don't-want-to-get-hurt-so-I-alienate-all-people type. Whichever you like better.'

'That's a mouthful. So, what did you even fight about? It had to be pretty bad to get you on a plane and come back here.'

'I needed to get away. There's been a lot of stuff going on lately, much of which I really don't want to talk about. But, he just pushes people away. That's what he does. So, I told myself that I was going to stick with it...the relationship I mean...and not give up. I-I guess I just couldn't.'

'I think a cool-down period is a good thing. And you have always been a fighter. You are not going to give up. You haven't.' Derek hugged Cameron close to his body, causing her to relax a bit.

'I've missed you too, Derek.'

'I miss the days of hiding in your closet from your dad since you know that he would never let your boyfriend into your room.'

'Or the days of ditching 7th period English with Mrs. Moulding so that we could go over to the Snow Bowl and do some last-minute skiing before the slopes closed for the day. Speaking of which...is the Snow Bowl still here?'

'Yeah. You just missed it; last week was the final week for skiing.' Cameron was glad that the awkward conversation with her high school boyfriend about having a fight with her current boyfriend was over. That was one thing she always loved about Derek: he always knew when to talk about something or when to just let it be.

'So, now you have to tell me about you. How have you been doing? What have you been doing?'

'Well, I've had a few girlfriends. Nothing serious. Didn't go to college, so, of course, the old man was wicked furious. Thought I was just turn out to be some numb kid who couldn't get a job anywhere. Anyway, I got a job for a few years working up north in the lumber yards. I didn't like that very much, so I came back here and started working at Camden Harbour. I get to help unload the pots and I get to clean the docks. Sounds boring, but, I can't complain.'

'I'm glad you're doing well.' The two sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. In that time, a three-masted schooner sailed by, causing a sense of nostalgia to rise inside of Cameron.

'Why don't you and I head down to the new restaurant that just opened up down the road a piece. They have got the best steamers.'

'Sure. Clams sounds good.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron and Derek finished their meals and talked and talked and talked.

'I really have to go now, Derek. Seriously.'

'Fine. Where are you staying?'

'That old place on Ocean Street in Rockland.'

'You have to promise me that you will not just up and leave again like you did last time. No leaving us to go to Minnesota without so much as a goodbye. Got it, Allie?'

'Got it, _Derek,_' she said, mockingly. 'I will say goodbye before I leave. You said you're working at Camden Harbour, right?'

'Yeah. You gonna come down and say hi?'

'Nah. I just wanted a reason to go to Camden. I miss it.'

'Well, if you're heading to Camden, stop by the school. It just got redone in 2003 and it's amazing.'

'Ok. I will. Bye, Derek.'

Cameron walked out the door of the small restaurant and headed to her car. She decided she was going to go for a drive through the side of the coast. Maybe she'd see some baby belted galloway cows. She always loved how adorable they were. Derek always used to call them 'gawmy.' Their knobby knees made them look drunk as they attempted to run across the field.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

_NEXT DAY..._

House had been driving for hours, seemingly in circles. To him, all the little towns looked the same. He had stopped for lunch at a small place in Wiscasset and the waitress had told him how to get to the Penobscot Bay area. House, of course, didn't listen well enough and soon found himself lost among a bunch of trees and the faint smell of lobster. However, he managed to get himself to a town called Warren. From there, a nice couple offered to let him follow them into Camden because they were heading there themselves. House agreed, but still had no idea how much longer he had to drive. He found he was quickly hating this rental car. Whenever he got over 50, the engine would grind and growl, and the radio didn't pick up any decent stations. After banging his hand against the interior of the vehicle, he agreed to a sort of peaceful coexistence between himself and the car. Still, he wanted to get out. He needed to find Cameron. Besides, he didn't even know if she was here. His guess was basically blind and based on little more than a brief recollection of some story Cameron had told him.

About 20 minutes later, House arrived at a town that was supposedly the town of Camden. It looked the same as all the other towns he had been in. Exactly the same. Reluctantly, he hopped the car and walked over toward the waterfront. It looked like he might find some help there. Or, at the very least, someone to tell him what town he was in.

'Hey, you with the giant sandwich,' he called out to a strong-looking, dark-haired man on break at the harbour. The man turned around quickly and saw a man with a cane staring at him.

'Can I help you?' the man said, walking over toward House.

'What town is this?'

'Camden. Camden, Maine.'

'Thanks. Like I didn't know I was in Maine.'

'Sorry, man. Are you looking for someone or something?'

'I don't know. Maybe.'

'Okay. Do you need me to help you with anything. I'm on break, and I've got some time before the next boat comes in to unload.'

'Dude, are you serious? All of you people are so...nice. It's like a contagious disease. Obviously I'm not from here. What is that term you _Mainahs_ use for people like us...from afar.'

'From _away_, but that's close. If you're looking for someone, maybe I can help. It's a small town and I know a lot of people.'

'She's not from here. You wouldn't know her.'

'I might. Throw out a name.'

'Allison. Allison Cameron,' House groaned a turned to walk away. '_Why would he know who she is. She's probably not even here in this state. I'm an idiot.' _

'Are you Greg?' the man asked. House stopped and turned around.

'Do I have a sign stapled to my back?'

'Nah. I know Allie. If you're looking for her, I can help.'

'Seriously?' House was incredulous. He was a bit annoyed at this man's use of her nickname. Maybe he was even a bit jealous.

'It's a small town. We all know each other. Name's Derek, by the way.'

'Okay, Derek. Where shall I start my missing persons search.'

'She's at 21 Ocean Street in Rockland. It's not far from here. Maybe, 10 minutes. 15, tops.'

'I can't tell these places apart. They all start in 'rock' or end in 'land' or 'port.' And, they all look alike.'

'Rockland looks different.'

'Sure.'

'You'll see it. I can give you directions, if you want.' Derek took out a map from the pocket of his shirt. On it, he circled Camden and drew a line along the best path to take to get to Rockland. He handed it to House and then told him how to get to Ocean Street.

'Oh, and Dylan-'

'Derek.'

'Sorry. _Derek. _Do you know of any shops around here that have anything decent?'

'Get her something from the Jewel and she'll be happy. It's just up there. It's got the best jewellery in town. We may be small, but we can still sell some decent goods. And, Greg... Good luck.'

'Bye, Drew.'

'Derek.' Derek watched him as he walked away. What a coincidence.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review. Again, I am sorry. The next chapter will definitely be up soon.


	17. Less

**REDUNDANT, ANNOYING DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, HOUSE CHARACTERS, ETC.**

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot that you are reading my story.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

_**LESS**_

The ride to the small house on Ocean Street was long, seeing as though House managed to get lost several times. He had even done the one thing that no man would ever, ever dream of doing: pulling over and asking for directions. Finally, he arrived at the small house pushed back off the street and nearly having its view entirely obstructed by a massive garden out front. It took him a while to find the street number on the house. He also didn't see a car at all. Not one that Cameron would drive, even though it probably would be a rental. He figured she would have to park in the small lot across the street, but there was no car there. So, he sat out front on the blue steps leading up to the house.

And he sat, and he sat, and he sat for a long time. Nearly two hours. _'Maybe she is out somewhere and will come back._' Another thirty minutes later... '_Maybe she is not here. That dude at the dock could easily have been wrong. Or he could just be an idiot who wouldn't know Allison Cameron if she stepped on his scrotum. Maybe these people aren't nice. Maybe he just wanted to see if them tourists are really as idiotic as they may seem.' _

House was about to leave to go back to a hotel, or even back to Princeton since he figured his guess was wrong as to where she might be. That's when he saw her. She was driving a small black rental car that she parked in the lot across the street. She stepped out the vehicle with what looked like an iced coffee in her hand. A calico cat ran over to her, and Cameron bent down to pet the small animal. She was unable to see House sitting on the porch and was completely oblivious to the fact that he was even there.

Finally, she began to walk up to the house, but stopped dead in her tracks once she reached the small walkway.

'What are you doing _here, _House?' she asked. She realised she hadn't meant to sound quite so bitter, but she was in shock. House was...in Maine? House was unable to say anything. He didn't know what to say. He forgot what he had planned to tell her. Instead, he just gave her a blank stare. 'Hello? Is someone there?' Cameron tried again, walking closer to him.

'C-Can we go inside?' House managed. The two walked into the small living room of the home and Cameron sat down on the couch. House remained standing.

'How did you find me...here?' Cameron asked. 'Why would you look here?' House began to pace around the room.

'I remember once you told me, right before the trial, that, more than anything, you wanted to be back here, in Maine, where you grew up. You said that this place was, you thought that it was the most comforting place for you in the world. So, I caught a plane, and I asked around, and I found you. And I waited for you, and then I thought you wouldn't be here when you didn't show up. But then you came.'

'Okay. First off, stop pacing. You are making _my _leg hurt. And, you can't talk right when you are walking back and forth. Come and sit.' She motioned for him to join her on the couch, which he gladly did.

House began to fidget in his chair. He looked all around the room. He glanced at the books on the bookshelf, Cameron's laptop on the dining room table, the small TV across the room. 'I had practised what I was going to say to you on the plane ride up here, and then again when I was getting lost trying to find this place. But, I forgot it. Everything.'

Cameron kept staring at him. She wanted to say something, but decided that she might as well keep quiet.

'I'm sorry,' House began. 'I was an idiot. I treated you like crap, and you did nothing wrong. I tried to push you away for no other reason than the fact that I was...I am afraid. I thought that if I let myself get too close, that I would end up crashing hard. But, then, I realised that you, you're different. You are an insanely nice person. Probably because you grew up here. But you, you pet random cats who walk up to you. You care for patients who you don't even know. You are like...I can't even think of a metaphor. I should have known better. I should have been stronger to know that we could make it. I'm sorry.'

Cameron's eyes began to water. She knew that it was completely uncharacteristic for House to just open up to someone like this. She knew that for him to hop aboard a plane and find her, he must really, honestly, seriously be sorry. And, at this moment, he wasn't being his sardonic self. All emotions she was feeling: anger, frustration, sadness, desperation, joy, happiness, hope, all overwhelmed her.

'What I'm saying is...Come back. Please. I know I've been an ass, and I don't expect your total forgiveness. But, can you try? When you left, I realised that I can't let you go again. I can't function without you. Since we've been together, I've even been taking less Vicodin. You, you take away my pain. You are my drug. I am addicted.'

Cameron felt a single tear slide down her face and land on the couch. How could she not forgive him now, as he was here practically baring his soul to her. Being completely vulnerable. She knew House. She knew that he came here fully knowing that she could shoot him down and tell him to leave, but he did it anyway. He let himself be hurt. But, she couldn't hurt him. She never could.

House stopped fidgeting and looked her directly in the eyes. His blue ones looked directly into her green, slightly reddening ones. Cameron saw pure remorse, worry, and turmoil within his eyes. Within his soul.

'Allison, I love you.'

There they were. The three words he had sworn he would never say again. Not after Stacy. But, without warning, they slipped out. He had expected to feel embarrassed, or regret saying them, but he surprisingly felt like they were right. He truly meant it. He loved her, more than anything else.

Cameron scooted over close to him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. It was not beating...it was racing. She lay there like that, and House reached out to hold her in his embrace. If there were any doubts in Cameron's mind about returning to him, or even returning to Princeton, he had completely wiped them out of her mind. She almost mentally cursed herself for forgiving him so easily, but she realised that this was what she had actually wanted him to do. She had dreamed that he would find her and sincerely apologise, deeply from within his heart. Years of working with House and having lost her first husband had told her not to ever expect dreams to come true. But, this one did.

She could hear his heart slowly returning to a normal rhythm and rate. She felt so comfortable, so warm, in his arms. She didn't ever want to leave, but she knew they both had to get up eventually.

She broke from his embrace and looked him in the eyes.

'I need you to trust me. I know that you haven't had things go well in relationships for you in the past, but, I _am _different. I won't hurt you, not on purpose. I can only do my best to help you get over your insecurities. And, I know that it won't be easy for you. It probably won't be easy for me either. We will fight, I know. But, we can get over it. I have waited too long for this. Three years. I am not going to just let it go. I can't.' Cameron noticed that his eyes were slightly red too. 'I love you too, Greg.'

House let out the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. She was willing to try, even though she knew that he would be an ass.

She had kept him from crashing. She had made him feel less pain. He couldn't let that go either.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Loved it? Hated it? Please, let me know. Please


	18. Ready

**DISCLAIMER: NO POSEO HOUSE, M.D. **

A/N: Thanks again for reading a reviewing. Things are getting a lot less busy now, so I can start to update more often. Yay!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_**READY**_

'I'm meeting an old friend for dinner at six at the restaurant down the street. D-Do you want to come with us?' Cameron asked House, as she stood up and walked into the bedroom.

'Who is it?' House asked, following Cameron.

'An old friend from high school,' she said, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

'I don't have any dressy-ish clothes.'

'What you're wearing is fine,' she said, fixing her mascara, since it had run in several dark lines down her face. 'It's really casual.'

House sat down on the bed. He glanced at the clock. It was almost 5:30 now.

Cameron walked back into the bedroom. 'Are you coming?' she asked again.

'Yeah. I guess,' House said. He reached into his pocket and felt a small velvet box. 'I got you something,' he said, producing the small box from his pocket. 'I meant to give it to you earlier, but, I forgot.' Cameron opened the lid and saw a beautiful sapphire, heart-shaped necklace.

'It's beautiful!' she exclaimed. 'How did you know that I liked sapphires?'

'I have have super telepathy powers,' House answered. He placed the necklace around her neck, his finger brushing against the soft skin there causing goosebumps to rise.

'Thank you,' she said, capturing his lips in a loving, passionate, and completely forgiving kiss. 'We should probably get going,' Cameron suggested.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The restaurant was not far from where the house was. It was a small place right next to the ocean. Cameron looked around to see if her friend was there yet, but couldn't find him.

'Where is your mystery person,' House asked. He hadn't really gotten an answer as to who she was meeting. He just knew that this person was a friend from her high school.

'He should be here soon.'

'_He?_' House asked.

'Oh my God. He's just a friend. _Honestly_. Jealous?'

'No,' House defended. _'I hope this wasn't supposed to be a date,' _House thought to himself.

A few moments later, Cameron's '_mystery date' _walked through the doors and joined them at a nearby table. House's jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw who he was.

'Greg, this is my high school friend, Derek,' Cameron said.

'W-We've met before,' House said, staring at the man across from them at the table. Cameron looked a bit confused.

'What?' she asked.

'It's a long story,' Derek explained. 'How are you doing?' he asked Cameron.

'I'm great.' Cameron smiled and looked up at House.

'Allie tells me that you are a great doctor,' Derek said amicably. House tensed a bit hearing this man use Cameron's nickname. 'She says that she is lucky to have the opportunity to learn from you. It's nice to actually meet you.'

'Yeah,' House said. Cameron had sensed the bit of tension between House and Derek. She also noticed Derek's failed attempt at breaking the tension, and thought that maybe it wasn't such a fantastic idea to have her current boyfriend and ex at the same dinner table. Especially with House. Although he seemed to have a gigantic ego, Cameron realised early in her fellowship that he was actually quite insecure. She realised he could definitely feel threatened by someone who was much younger, good looking, and had two good legs. Luckily, the waitress came to take the drink orders just in time, causing a temporary respite from the tension.

'You got scotch,' House asked.

'Sure,' the waitress said scribbling something onto her pad. Cameron put her hand on House's thigh, as if she were trying to reassure him that it was okay.

However, regardless of the earlier tension, the remainder of the dinner went off without major problems arising between the two men at the table. After the bill was paid (House insisted that he pay the bill himself), Cameron gave Derek a hug and Derek shook House's hand. They said their final goodbyes and drove home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House and Cameron arrived at the Ocean Street house several minutes later.

'Thank you for not causing a scene,' Cameron said, placing her keys on the counter.

'I was on my bestest behaviour, mommy,' House said, mimicking a small child.

'So, are you going to tell me how you know Derek? He wasn't a patient, was he?' Cameron asked.

'We're old high school buddies,' House said.

'Fine,' Cameron sighed grabbing a bottle of scotch out of one of the cabinets.

'Awesome!' House shouted, 'This house comes equipped with booze!'

'Yeah. It was a 'rent the house and get all the alcohol you want for free' deal. I just had to take advantage of it,' Cameron said sarcastically.

'Ha,' House said. 'That was _so_ funny.'

'Shut up and drink,' she said handing him a cup of the amber-coloured liquid.

Both of them settled down on the couch.

'Thank you for coming after me,' Cameron said snuggling into his side.

'You didn't think I would?' House asked.

'Honestly, I wasn't sure if you would or not. Can we make a deal?'

'Okay.'

'Can we promise to always be honest with each other. I don't want to have to guess what is a lie and what isn't, and I don't think you do either.'

'I think so,' House said, taking another sip of scotch.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Both were happy that they were still able to share time together.

'Have you scheduled a flight out of here yet?' Cameron asked.

'No,' House said, finishing his drink. 'Have you?'

'I have one leaving tomorrow at noon,' she answered.

'So, you were always going to come back?'

'I wasn't going to _stay_ here forever. I like my job too much. And anyway, I can't just up and leave somewhere again.' Uh-oh. She hadn't meant to say 'again.' She mentally counted the seconds until House asked her why she had said 'again.' 1...2...

'Again? When else did you run away?' Almost record timing.

'Did I say again? Really? I didn't mean to.'

'Yes, you did. Didn't we just make a vow to be honest?' House asked. It wasn't cruelly, but he really did want to know what was so huge that it would make her go back on her word just a few moments after giving it.

'It's not important,' she said, downing the rest of her scotch. She sat staring blankly at the walls.

'Fine. Don't tell me. I'll survive,' House said after a few moments. Cameron stayed quiet for a few minutes more.

'You know how I did my internship at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota?'

'Yeah. I did actually read your resume before hiring you.'

'Really? I thought you just looked at the picture,' she said.

'That was mean,' House said, faking hurt.

'I had just graduated from med school and was coming back home to see my dad. I expected him to be proud and happy, especially since I had graduated in the top half of my class, but he wasn't. See, my family had never been rich and he didn't have a well-paying job, so, for college we were basically on our own as far as payment goes. He always said he was too busy caring for my younger sisters and brother to worry about paying for med school. So, I got a job when I was 13 to try to get a bit of a college fund started, but med school was too expensive and I couldn't afford it. I was over my head in student loans, and I was already working two jobs in addition to studying medicine. Still, he refused to help me out at all. He said that this was the life I had chosen, so I had to make it happen myself. He'd rather me work as a waitress or do something else that was local. So, to try to get out of debt, I got a relatively high-paying job at a strip club in Boston. I worked there for two years and was actually able to get myself out of debt. So, when I graduated, I quit and went home. As it turns out, my dad found out how I paid off my debt and got pissed. He was so angry at me, he couldn't even see straight. He kept yelling at me calling me a whore and telling me how much I had _disgraced the family_. Basically, it ended with a screaming match in which my dad told me to get out of his house and never come back. He told me that I was dead to him. So, I ran upstairs, got all of my important stuff and lived at a friend's house until I could find a house in Minnesota near the Mayo Clinic. I never told anyone but her that I was leaving and why.' Cameron looked out the window at the darkness. 'I told you it wasn't important.'

'_You_ were a..._a stripper?_' House mumbled incredulously. 'That's sexy.'

'Seriously! Is that _all_ you heard?' Cameron huffed.

'No. I'm sorry about your dad.' House said. He refilled both his and her glasses of scotch. 'What is he doing now?'

'Last I heard, he was in jail for drug trafficking.'

'Wow.' House took a large swig of his scotch.

Cameron decided to change the subject. 'So, how exactly do you plan to get home?'

'I guess I'll just get on your flight tomorrow. I'll get a ticket at the airport.'

'Flight's probably going to be full. Good luck with that.'

'I highly doubt that the plane going to Jersey will be _full._'

'I wouldn't be so sure,' Cameron warned. She stood up and walked toward the bedroom.

'Where are you going?' House asked.

'Bedroom. You coming?'

'Only if you strip for me.'

'Shut up,' she giggled.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I promise: soon we are leaving Maine and going back to the hospital. I promise.


	19. Take Off

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

_**TAKE OFF **_

'It's true what they say, you know,' House said. He was drawing lazy circles across Cameron's back.

'What's true?' she asked.

'Make-up sex is the best.'

'Shut up,' she said, placing a kiss on his lips. 'We need to get going.'

'Do we _have_ to?' House whined, mimicking a six-year-old.

'Yes. Plane is leaving at noon whether we're on it or not. And...You still need to somehow get your hands on a ticket.'

'Killjoy,' he mumbled.

'My pet name,' she said, slowly getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

Several minutes later, Cameron was ready to leave for the airport, but House remained in bed covered with the blankets.

'You seriously need to get up now. It's almost 7.'

'That's one rule. I never, _ever _get up before at least 9.'

'Except for today. Today, you get up now.'

'The plane isn't scheduled to leave until 12:15 which means we don't need to leave five hours in advance.'

'We do if you take in account the 2 hour driving time that is not including traffic on Rt. 1, the time it takes to turn in the rental car, check in, getting _you_ a ticket, and finding the correct gate. You can sleep on the plane. Let's go.'

'Fine.' House reluctantly got up from the warmth of the blankets and got ready to leave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

10:37 – Arrive at Portland International Airport

'We're going to be late! Hurry up!'

'You can't tell the cripple to hurry up. That might hurt my feelings,' House complained.

'It's not my fault. I'm not the one who insisted we stop for doughnuts.' Cameron was carrying nearly all the luggage, and was nearly running to get to the ticket counter. Shockingly enough, the airport was full of people moving around. The line at the counter was long. Cameron worried if she was going to make it on this flight.

'What flight are you on?' House asked when they neared the front of the line.

'224.' Cameron dropped the two bags she was carrying on the ground.

'You look like you've been hit by a truck.'

'Maybe that has something to do with the massive amount of baggage I am carrying.'

'Really? I don't see how that could be the problem,' House said. Luckily, before Cameron could argue, House was called down to the next open counter. Cameron checked her bags and waited for House to try to get a ticket.

'I'm sorry sir, but the flight is full. We have one leaving tomorrow at 6:25a.m. I can get you on that one,' said the women behind the counter. Her name tag said 'Juliette.'

'What do you mean by full?' House asked. Juliette looked a bit confused by this question.

'Um, I don't know what you mean, sir. There are no available seats. I can put you on standby, but there are too many people on the flight to accommodate you.'

'So, there is not one spare seat on this plane?' House said.

'No, sir.'

'Well,' House thought up a plan almost immediately. He looked away from the woman like he were trying to hide tears. He batted his eyes several times to give them the appearance of wateriness.

'Sir?' Juliette asked concerned.

'Oh my God,' he cried. 'My mother. I won't be able to see her before...' he let a fake tear fall for dramatic effect, 'before...she is _gone_. I _promised_ her I'd be there. I _promised_, and now, I won't even be able to say...to say goodbye to my own _mother_. _Oh my God._ I love her so much.' House's antics were beginning to cause a scene and people all around were staring at the crying man and Juliette.

'Sir, I'm terribly sorry.' Juliette's eyes were beginning to moisten as well. 'Um, I can see if anyone is willing to give up their seat for some form of compensation.'

'_Ladies and gentleman on flight 224 non-stop to Princeton, we will ask if any of you are willing to take a later flight. In return, AirWorld Airways will buy a lunch, provide each passenger with a free round trip ticket anywhere we fly, and 200 to anyone willing to take a later flight.'_

A few moments later, after deliberations were made between families, two groups decided to give up their seats and House was able to get onto the flight.

'Have a nice flight, sir. And, I am truly sorry about your mother.'

'That was nice,' Cameron said sarcastically. 'Ever think of going into an acting career. And, I am _sorry_ to hear about your mother. I know it must pain you _so much_,' she teased.

'Shut up,' he said playfully. 'I did what I had to do. And no, I would not go into an acting career. Too much make-up. I'm not the _make-up wearing_ type of _man_,' he said, emphasising his words.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

The flight to Princeton was on time, so by 12:30, Cameron and House were in the air on their way back home.

'What are we going to do?' Cameron asked House.

'Right now, I am planning on sleeping. Didn't get much last night and I was rudely awoken _way_ too early by a certain person.'

'Really, House. Cuddy is probably going to freak about losing two doctors for several days. What if she thinks that a relationship in the office is a bad idea and transfers me out of the department? Or, out of the hospital?' House saw Cameron get paler at the thought of leaving the hospital.

'We will deal with Cuddy when we get back. I can be _very_ convincing. But right now, I am sleeping. Goodnight.'

'I'm worried, House. I don't want to have to leave Diagnostics. I _love _the job. Everything about it.'

'Your contract isn't up yet. She technically can't do anything.'

'She can _fire_ me!'

'You'll be fine. Goodnight, Dr. Cameron.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The flight got in just after 1:20, and Cameron and House parted in an attempt to find their cars.

'Before you go, Cuddy did call and asked if you could come into the hospital for something once you get back. She called me and told me to tell you. See, even _hundreds _of miles away, the wicked witch _still_ controls me. Anyway, see you later.' With that, House revved the engine of his motorcycle and sped off out of the airport parking lot.

When Cameron arrived at the hospital, she tried her best to avoid being seen by anyone who might know her. She kept her head down and hoped that the nurse at the reception desk wouldn't notice her, or anyone she works/used to work with would ask her how she'd been, or a patient in the clinic wouldn't call out her name.

Luckily, she was able to slip into Cuddy's office under the radar. Much to her surprise, House was waiting on a large couch across from Cuddy.

'W-What are you doing here?'

'Same as you. _Jeez_ you are slow. What took you so long?'

'There was constriction on Radcliffe. It took a long time to get past the blockage.'

'Dr. Cuddy, I expressly told her that she should ride on the motorcycle since it would take much less time,' House said, almost teasingly. 'Does nobody listen to me any more?' He mock-sighed.

'Dr. Cameron,' Cuddy said, ignoring House's comment, 'How are you doing?'

'I'm fine, really. We are both fine. I promise there are no problems.'

'Good. I'm glad to hear it. And, I'm glad to hear that this idiot over here didn't screw up too badly.'

'Hey! I'm still here. _Right_ _here_!' House interjected.

'Anyway,' Cuddy continued, 'The hospital board is concerned about an employer/employee relationship. I told them that it was nothing, but they claim that a relationship in the workplace, especially when House is involved, is dangerous and will lead to a lack of cooperation and one or both of you will need to be fired. Now, even though there are some board members who would love to see you pack your bags...Dr. House, I am speaking to you...you both are assets to this hospital and are indispensable.'

'So, are you saying you want to transfer me to another department?' Cameron asked, clearly becoming upset.

'She has a contract, and I will make her live out every day of it,' House defended, 'whether she wants to or not.'

'As kind as that sounds, Dr. House, I am giving Dr. Cameron a choice. We need a new attending in Immunology. Bates is retiring, and he needs someone to take over the care of his patients, and control his team. You can either take that job as an attending in Immunology, or you can remain one of House's fellows. Honestly, I don't care. But, if you decide to stay with House, you have to sign these,' Cuddy explained, holding up some documents written in legalese. '_Great. That's an awesome job for her. There is no chance she will ever stay in Diagnostics now, not when she can head her own team, earn probably close to twice the pay, and not need _me_ to sign her articles for the New England Journal of Medicine,' _House thought.

'What do those things say?' House questioned, sounding somewhat angered and annoyed.

'Basically, they say that personal problems between you two will not interfere with your professional lives, and that there will be no firing,' Cuddy said looking at House, 'and no fleeing the state,' she said looking at Cameron.

'So, it's like a release form that a six-year-old gets in order to play at a birthday party, only for a relationship?' House deduced.

'Kinda. Cameron, I'll give you a day or two to decide what you will do.'

'I know now,' Cameron chirped, somewhat quietly.

'Okay.'

'The position you offered is really great, and most people would be crazy not to take it. It would be great to be able to be in charge of something and to have my own patients. I wish Bates the best of luck.' She paused for a moment.

'_Here is comes_,' House thought. '_'Dr. Cuddy, thank you so much for you offer. I absolutely accept. I can start on Monday!_''

'But, I can't leave Diagnostics. I can't leave House. I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy. You will need to find another person to take Bates' position. Can we sign the papers?'

'O-Of course,' Cuddy stammered. She figured Cameron would definitely take the position in immunology, and judging by the awe-struck look on House's face, it seemed he was just as surprised (if not more) by her decision as Cuddy was.

'Thank you,' Cameron said as she left the room.

Once Cameron was out the door, House stood up to leave, but was stopped by Cuddy.

'House, you are extremely lucky. Please, don't screw it up. She obviously _loves_ you.' House nodded in response.

'What was that about?' Cameron asked when House walked out of Cuddy's office into the clinic.

'She wanted my receipts from the Maine trip for tax purposes,' he stated deadpan, but Cameron knew he was lying. She rolled her eyes.

'House, you're back?' Foreman's voice could be heard from somewhere inside the clinic. House patted himself, then pinched his arm.

'It would appear that I am, indeed, here. Unless I'm a ghost, or this is a dream.'

'Ha ha. It was so funny, I forgot to laugh,' Foreman said, not amused. 'It's a good thing you are back. We just got a case.'

Cameron had a new appreciation for those five words. She wanted this more than anything.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I will update again as soon as I can (probably Friday or Saturday)


	20. Heads

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HOUSE**

A/N: I can't believe I actually made it to chapter 20!! If it wasn't for all you guys who are reading, this story wouldn't have come so far. Thank you all so much!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY

_**HEADS **_

'Symptoms, go.' House commanded as he walked into the room, followed closely by Cameron and Foreman.

'Hi, Cameron. Welcome back!' Chase said.

'That's an odd symptom. Shall we run a differential on that?' House asked sarcastically, pretending to be puzzled.

'44-year-old female, presents with fever, muscle pains, and headache,' Foreman cut in.

House scrawled the symptoms on the board, stood back, and looked at them. 'Why are we taking this case? _Boring!'_

'It...It could be, maybe, the flu?' Chase asked.

'How severe is the headache?' House asked.

'She says that it's mild and she can get rid of it with Tylenol or Advil,' Foreman answered.

'And, what about the fever?'

'It was 101 last I checked 30 minutes ago.'

'Okay. I would say...it's could be the flu, or maybe some other _extremely_ rare case worthy of this office. Again, why are we taking this case?'

'Cuddy is making us,' Chase replied.

'She must be really rich. A _serious _benefactor. And, she's got the flu. Go get a history and then give her some zanamivir.'

'I'll go,' Cameron offered.

'Chase, just to be sure she's not dying, go swab her nose and get a rapid influenza test.'

Chase and Cameron left the room and headed to the patient's room.

'Foreman,' House called before going into his office.

'Yeah?'

'Go have fun being me for an hour in the clinic while we wait for the others to return to the inter sanctum.'

'_Inter sanctum_?'

'The office. Pet name for it._ Bye._' Foreman groaned and made his way down to the clinic.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I'm glad you're back,' Chase said.

'You didn't think I'd come back? I can't just run away forever,' Cameron replied.

'Well, we just didn't know where you had gone, and things have been rough for you the past few months. We were worried.'

'Well, I'm back now.'

'How are you and House?'

'Fine,' Cameron said quickly, glad they were at the patients room. She could avoid any more talk on the subject.

'Hi, Mrs. Farley. I'm Dr. Cameron. Can we ask you a few questions?'

'Sure. Am I dying?' the woman asked.

'We don't think so,' Chase cut in. He swabbed her nose and headed to the lab.

'What was that for?' Mrs. Farley asked once Chase had left the room.

'Test for influenza,' Cameron replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs near the bed.

'I don't have the flu,' Mrs. Farley retorted. 'I may not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but I know when to waste a doctor's time, and I wouldn't have bothered coming into the hospital for the flu. It has to be something else.'

'Well, maybe your answers can help us find out what it is,' Cameron said as she began her questioning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron and Chase were finished at about the same time and headed back to the office.

'House, where are you?' Chase asked anxiously.

'He's probably in the office,' Cameron said sitting down at the glass table in the centre of the room.

'He's not.'

'Then,_ page_ him.'

'Jeez, you've gotten a bit snappy,' Chase said.

'I just got off a plane. We should be home right now, not diagnosing and treating the flu.'

'But, it's not the flu!' Chase exclaimed.

'Wow. I didn't think it was possible for you to screw up a _flu _test,' House said as he walked into the office.

'I _didn't_ screw up. _And_, I ran a second test. Both were negative. It's something else.'

'Assuming Chase isn't an idiot, what else-' House was cut off by the simultaneous screeching of all three pagers.

'It's the patient,' Chase observed.

'No shit, Sherlock,' House said, as he walked to the patient's room. Cameron and Chase ran.

'What's wrong?' Cameron asked as she and Chase entered the room. Foreman was already there.

'Her fever spiked. It's up to 105 now! And her headache...she's screaming in pain,' Foreman replied.

'What is happening?' asked House as he entered the room. 'Is that from her headache?'

'Yeah,' Cameron said. She began to convulse.

'She's seizing!' Chase shouted.

'2mg Ativan!' Foreman shouted as he and Cameron were trying to turn the patient over on her side. House grabbed a syringe of the medication from the crash cart outside of the door and inserted it into the IV. The patient stopped thrashing and lay sedated on the bed.

'I guess Chase didn't screw up,' House said.

'What...What happened?' a man asked as he walked into the room.

'Who are you?' Chase questioned.

'Todd Farley, her husband. What is wrong?'

'She-She had a seizure. We had to sedate her,' Cameron replied.

'Wait, a seizure. She said you guys thought she had the flu. _The flu_! What is wrong with her?'

'I don't know,' House said, glancing at the lifeless form atop the bed. 'We have to go,' House said as he motioned for his team to follow him to the office.

The team took their seats around the table and grabbed copies of her file.

'Okay, so obviously it's not the flu. What else could cause this? We have a new symptom...seizure.' House wrote 'seizure' under the other symptoms, and crossed out the word 'flu.' 'We never got to telling about the history did we. We were so rudely interrupted by someone dying.'

'Um, there is no family history of neurological conditions. Her mother died of hepatic cancer, dad is alive with hypertension. No brothers or sisters. She was hospitalised once when she was seven for a dislocated shoulder.'

'Okay, that's great. Let's skip to the part that might actually be helpful,' House commanded.

Cameron rolled her eyes. 'Oh, she recently returned from New Orleans. Apparently, she was helping poor families by giving supplies and food. She says she got back about a week ago.'

'Okay. Maybe useful.' House wrote down 'bacterial' and 'fungal' and 'infectious' on the board. 'When did she say her symptoms started?'

'About four or five days after she got back.'

'Fantastic. Now, Differential Diagnosis people. Think.'

'Meningitis?' Foreman offered.

'She had her room lit up like a Christmas tree. No photophobia, at all. No,' House shot.

'Giant cell arteritis.' Cameron suggested.

'No. No vision problems, and she was eating some steak earlier, so obviously there is no jaw pain,' Foreman said.

'Stroke?' Chase said. The other three looked at him.

'Stroke? Seriously. Are we looking at the same patient? A stroke doesn't last three days and isn't treated with Tylenol.'

'We should get an MRI,' Foreman said. 'See if there is something in her brain that is causing her seizure.'

'We can't,' Cameron said. She has a metal plate in her head. We give her an MRI, we kill her by ripping part of her skull across the room.'

'What time is it?' House asked.

'Almost 11,' Chase responded.

'One of you stay here, the other two should go home. Maybe you'll work better when you've had some sleep.'

'It's Cameron's turn to stay,' Foreman said.

'She's had like 4 hours of sleep at the most. Foreman, you stay. Call me if anything important happens.' House, Chase, and Cameron left the room to go home. Foreman made some coffee.

'Do you want to come home with me?' House asked when he and Cameron were in the parking lot.

'I'd like that.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About 10 minutes later, they were at House's flat.

'Are you hungry?' Cameron asked. 'I'm starving.'

'Yeah. Are you making something yummy?'

'Cereal. It's way to late to actually make something.'

'Fine. How late is it anyway?'

'11:30-ish.'

Cameron grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and filled them with milk and cereal. She took them into the living room and handed one to House.

'Why didn't you take that other job?' he questioned. The question had been bothering him all day,

'You didn't want me to stay?' Cameron asked.

'No, I'm so happy you did, but it was a better job. Why not take it?'

'I love my job, right now. Immunology would be boring after doing something like this. I know one day that my contract will be up and I'll have to do something else, but I want to put off that day as long as possible.'

They finished their meals and watched the news.

'I'm going to go to sleep. Thanks for letting me come home. I'm exhausted.' Cameron walked into the bedroom, changed into some more comfortable clothes, and crawled into bed. House came in five minutes later.

When he climbed into bed, he could tell from her breathing that Cameron was already asleep. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. 'I love you,' he whispered into her ear. 'I'd be dead if you didn't stay with me.'

What he didn't know was that Cameron wasn't asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At 3 o'clock in the morning, House's phone rang. The annoying sound of the phone woke both Cameron and himself.

'What!' he shouted into the small black object.

'Am I interrupting something?' said Foreman's voice from the other end.

'Yeah. A nice, peaceful sleep. This better be important.'

'Mrs. Farley is in a coma.'

* * *

A/N: Kinda, sorta a cliffhanger. Thanks everyone for reading.


	21. Horses

**DISCLAIMER: BY NOW IT IS CLEAR THAT I DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

_****_

HORSES

'What does he need?' Cameron asked, rolling over to see House's face.

'Our patient is in a coma. We need to go to the hospital.'

'Now? It's like, three in the morning!'

'Wow. I thought you'd be out the door already. It's supposed to be my job to stay in bed and refuse to wake up!'

'I guess you're beginning to rub off on me. Fine, let's go.' Cameron gave House a quick kiss than began to get dressed for work, again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Where is Chase?' House asked, throwing his bag across the office. 'If we all have to be here, he should too. It's just not fair!'

'He's examining the patient.'

'You haven't already done that? Jeez, I thought by now the neurologist would know that when someone falls into a coma, they need some form of examination.' House turned to Cameron and pretended to whisper, 'Maybe we should get him to repeat a year of doctor school!'

Foreman groaned. 'Again. He examining her, again.'

'She's a 6 on the Glasgow Coma Scale!' Chase practically screamed as he walked into the room.

'You look like crap,' House said.

'That's impossible. She was hardly an 8 an hour ago!,' Foreman said, ignoring House's comment. 'Whatever this is, it's going to kill her before we can diagnose her. We need an MRI!'

'I thought we already had this conversation. Maybe he missed it. Cameron, please tell the class, _again_, why we can't do an MRI.'

'She has a metal plate in her head. We'd kill her faster doing the MRI.'

'Isn't there some other way to look at her head?' Chase cut in.

'Nothing with the amount of detail we'd need,' Foreman informed.

'Okay kids, stop arguing. Differential diagnosis. What has 'really bad coma' as a symptom along with all of her other things?'

'Meningitis,' Chase suggested.

'Already ruled that out yesterday. Come on!'

'Encephalitis?' Cameron asked.

'Okay. I like it. Get an LP.'

'We can't do a lumbar puncture,' Foreman said.

'I thought it was my job to shoot down all possibilities and take away all hope of life from the patient.'

'We can't see her brain. If there is oedema, we could paralyse her.'

'On the upside, she'd be alive.'

'We could get an EEG. It might help. If it is abnormal, chances are she has encephalitis,' Cameron said.

'Go. Get an EEG.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was sitting at his desk in his office throwing his over-sized tennis ball up against the wall. His TV was on, although he wasn't watching it.

'She had another seizure while we were doing the EEG,' Cameron said as she walked into House's office. 'The EEG was abnormal though. It's probably encephalitis. I'll start her on Prednisone and acyclovir since she probably has a viral infection.'

'Fine, go do that,' House mumbled. He didn't seem to be paying attention. His gaze was focused on some spot in the middle of a wall.

'What's wrong?' Cameron asked. She walked over to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of him.

'I'm fine.'

'Sure.'

'Encephalitis doesn't go from 0 to 60 in less than 24 hours. It must be some rare form, or something else.'

Cameron bit her lip. 'I don't know what else we could do. She is dying, fast. You never want to take the safe route. You say the best way to diagnose someone is by treating. If she gets better, obviously it was the encephalitis.'

'Yeah. Go start her on the meds.'

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yep.' House faked a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'She's not responding to the treatment,' Foreman announced as the team walked into the conference room.

'She's only been on it for a few hours,' Cameron defended. 'She was really sick. It's just taking longer.'

'You keep on thinking that. Her coma would have gotten better, a little. It's no different.'

'It hasn't gotten worse! That's a good thing. It had progressed to a 5 when we gave her the meds. It should be almost a 3 now, but it's not,' Cameron continued to argue.

'Chase! What do you think?' Foreman asked angrily, wheeling around to face Chase.

'I think Cameron is right. We should keep her on the current treatment for a few more hours and see what happens,' Chase said. Foreman looked pissed.

'Do we need to separate you three? Foreman, do you need a time-out?' House asked as he joined the other three in the conference room.

'She's not doing any better!' Foreman announced again.

'I know. I heard your screaming through the walls. Glass walls...not as sound-proof as you might think.'

'So, what should we do, oh powerful House?' Foreman asked sardonically.

'A bit sarcastic, are we?' House said. Chase stifled a laugh. 'Keep her on the current treatment, unless you have some awesome diagnosis that beats encephalitis.'

'Fine. You are killing her.'

'Or saving her.' Foreman stormed out of the room.

'Where is he going?' Chase asked.

'He has to use the little men's room,' House said. 'We need to narrow this down. Encephalitis is a large field. It's like 'colours.' We need to find out if it's red or blue...or fuzzy.'

'Some form of viral encephalitis is most likely,' Chase said.

'Yeah. I think we got that. Cameron started her on acyclovir for the possible viral stuff.'

'Then we need to find out what virus it is so we can be more precise,' Chase said like he had just found the meaning of life.

'Yes. That's what_ I _would do. That's what we're trying to figure out now,' House said.

'St. Louis encephalitis?' Cameron offered. 'It fits the headache and the fever, and in rare cases can cause meningoencephalitis.'

'Or West Nile. She could have picked it up from a mosquito in New Orleans,' Chase said. 'It could cause encephalitis.'

'Or LaCrosse encephalitis. So, we've narrowed it down from 'colours' to 'not black or white,' House said. 'Up the dose on her acyclovir.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'She's still not responding to the treatment. The coma hasn't gotten worse, but it hasn't gotten better either.' Cameron was standing in the doorway to House's office. 'I brought you a coffee and a bagel. It's the best the cafeteria has.'

'Thanks,' House said. Cameron walked over to him and handed him the 'gourmet' food.

'Have you thought of anything else?' Cameron asked.

'No. The ones we came up with are probably the most likely. We'll wait and see what happens,' House said. Cameron's phone rang.

'Excuse me.'

'_Hi, Stacy...Oh, that's fantastic...I bet she is thrilled...When is the banquet...I'll see if I can come...Well, I have to go. I'm in a meeting...Tell her congratulations for me...Bye.' _

'Stacy?' House asked.

'My sister.'

'What did she want?'

'She wanted to know if I could come to her daughter's awards banquet.'

'Awards for what?'

'She was Champion in her division for horseback riding.' House narrowed his eyes, like he was thinking really hard. 'What's wrong?'

'We have our colour.'

'Huh?'

'Tell the team to come to the conference room.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Test time, class. Here on the board we have the symptoms. All the things that it's not are crossed out, so don't pick something with a big black line through it.'

'Um,' Chase groaned.

'You're grade gets lower with every clue...Giddy up!'

'Eastern equine encephalitis?' Cameron asked.

'Bingo!'

'But, there have been like 200 cases in the last 40 years,' Chase said.

'We love rare! Look, it fits all the symptoms. And, she was in New Orleans. She easily could have been bitten by an infected mosquito there.'

'But there's no treatment for EEE,' Chase stammered.

'Get an LP. Check her CSF, and that should confirm it.'

'We could paralyse her,' Chase said.

'Foreman said that earlier. But, since he is apparently not here, his vote no longer matters. Get an LP and page me when the results come in. In the meantime, increase the Prednisone and rub some prayer beads.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'House!' Chase said. 'Her CSF showed signs of EEE. Cameron is telling the family now. You were right.'

'Damn straight.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Mr. Farley, I'm sorry. Your wife has an extremely rare condition called eastern equine encephalitis. She was probably bitten by a mosquito carrying the disease, and it caused her symptoms.'

'Is there a treatment? I mean, you...you can't just do nothing, can you?'

'There isn't a known treatment for EEE. We're going to treat the symptoms, so we are keeping her on the anti-inflammatory medication to try to reduce the inflammation in her brain, and we are going to keep her on life support. But, this disease is extremely deadly. The death rate is about 33. I'm sorry. The best thing you can do is stay with her and pray for her.'

'And, if she comes out of it, she'll be fine, right?'

'Mr. Farley, she is very ill. And, her coma is very severe. I'm afraid, even if she is able to come out of this, she will have some brain damage. But, we' won't know the severity until later.'

'And, you say she got this from a mosquito?'

'That's how the virus is transmitted.'

'I told her she shouldn't have done it. I told her going to that dirty, filthy, disgusting city wasn't good for her. I told her it was dangerous! _I told her_! But, she can't listen to me, can she. Now she is _dead_!'

'She's not dead yet. Don't give up. And, it's _not_ her fault. What your wife was doing was amazing and selfless. This is not her fault.' Mr. Farley froze for a minute. His expression went from denial, to depression, to anger.

'No!' he screamed. 'It's not _her _fault at all.' His voice was now eerily calm. 'It's _yours! _You and your whole _fucking_ team. The flu. T_he flu!_ You said she had _the flu_, and now it's too late. It's _your_ fault. Bitch!'

Before Cameron could react, Mr. Farley's fist crashed hard against her cheek. The force of the impact threw Cameron to the ground. A group of people flew to the scene of the incident. Some people were restraining Mr. Farley who was still screaming 'bitch' over and over again. Cameron moved her jaw back and forth to make sure it wasn't broken or dislocated. A nurse helped her back up to her feet. A chorus of 'are-you-okay-s' and 'did-he-hurt-you-s' flooded around her. 'I'm fine,' was her response. She could see the angry man, now verging on psychosis, be escorted to another place in the hospital by large men in blue security uniforms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You are going to have a nasty bruise there for a while,' House said. He and Cameron were in one the exam rooms in the clinic. 'What happened?'

'I told him about his wife, and he punched me. It probably wasn't his fault. I basically told him his wife was going to die.'

'He still shouldn't have hit you.' House found an ice pack and applied it to the right side of her face. She flexed away from the object. 'Does it hurt?'

'A little,' she said.

'We should go home. It's almost 5 anyway, and we've been here since...really early a.m.'

'Good idea.'

* * *

A/N: Please review...pretty please with sugar on top! Thanks!


	22. Pills and Awards

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE, AND I NEVER WILL. **

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. It was truly a crazy week. But, four visits to a neurologist, one MRI, and lots of driving time later, Chapter 22 is finally up!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

_**PILLS AND AWARDS **_

'Are you ready to go yet?' Cameron asked. She was waiting in House's living room for him to finish getting ready for the Horse Show Assn. Annual Awards Banquet. Cameron herself didn't want to go, but her sister had practically begged her, in the end guilted her into going by saying how the two sisters never were able to spend any time together.

'Why again are we going to this thing? I hate suits.' House reluctantly walked into the living room to see Cameron. 'They are so uncomfortable.'

'Try wearing heels,' Cameron spat back. 'We are going because my sister wants me to.'

'Exactly. She wants _you_ to go. She said nothing about _me_. I don't even know this kid, or your sister.'

'You are about to. And besides, you look damn good in a suit.'

'Thanks.' House groaned and sulkily walked out the door and into Cameron's car.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So, what is this kid's name anyway?' House asked.

'Lilly. She's 13.'

'How old is your sister?' House asked.

'Older than me.'

'That's so unbelievably helpful.'

'I know.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Awards' Banquet was at an elite country club, and the room in which the actual banquet was held was very elegantly decorated. In the front of the room, there was a large table containing numerous shiny awards and trophies. There were several photos of people on horses and trophies with many, many weird names engraved into them. Names like 'Never Say Never' and 'Rembrandt' and 'A Certain Charm' and 'Little Woman.'

'Which one is _the_ kid?' House asked. 'There are _a lot_ of them in here.' The room was filled with girls of all different ages, some running around in their cute party dresses, and some older ones clumped in random groups around the room. The few parents were sitting at the tables and completely ignoring their children. 'Are you sure you didn't drag me to a sleepover. I mean, I'm all for getting my nails painted and hair done while sharing my deepest, darkest secrets, but I really don't want to have to tell anyone the name of my crush. What if they tease me?'

'You should have been a girl.'

'Thanks a lot. That hurts right here,' House said, laying a hand over his chest.

'Get over it.'

House looked around the room at the many people in the room. He was looking for someone who looked remotely like Cameron, but was having no luck.

'Seriously! Where is the group that is responsible for dragging us here on a Saturday night?'

'They're probably running a little late,' Cameron said. She was distracted by the trophies and awards.

'Are you like a crow or something?'

'What?'

'You are obsessed with shiny things. They are awards. They all look the same.'

'I won that one right there, you know.' She pointed to a large Waterford Crystal trophy near the centre of the table. 'My horse's name was 'Never Say Never.'

'You rode horses?'

'No. I walked with it while it jumped over a bunch of things.' House playfully rolled his eyes at Cameron. 'There. They are here.'

House looked over to the entrance door. There was a woman who couldn't have been more than a few years older than Cameron and a girl next to her. The woman, who House guessed must have been Cameron's sister, looked like a blonde version of Cameron. She was a little heavier, and her hair was shorter, but she looked like she was only in her early thirties. She was wearing a nice black dress. The girl next to her had long, flowing auburn hair. She was wearing a dark green dress which accentuated her hair colour and her green eyes. Eyes just like Cameron's.

'Allie! I haven't seen you in so long! I am so happy you came!' Cameron's sister gushed as she walked/ran over to see her sister.

'Hey, Stacy,' Cameron said, giving her sister a big hug. 'Hi Lilly. You are _so_ big now! God, how long has it been since I've seen you!' Cameron gave Lilly a big hug also. 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks,' Lilly said.

'Who is your guest,' Stacy asked.

'Oh, _this_ is Greg,' Cameron said, smiling.

'So _this_ is the Greg House that I've heard about.'

'She's told you about me?' House asked, giving Stacy a quizzical look.

'Mostly good things. I'm Stacy Cameron, if you hadn't guessed.' Stacy shook House's hand and then excused herself to look at the seating chart posted on the opposite side of the room.

'Stacy _Cameron_?' House asked.

'She's not married,' Cameron answered.

'No, _really_? I hadn't guessed.'

'The father bailed when he found out she was pregnant. She was never married.'

Suddenly, Cameron put her hand to her head and began to massage her forehead.

'What's wrong.'

'Nothing. Just a hunger headache. I haven't eaten all day,' Cameron explained reassuringly.

'Okay,' House said. 'I'm going to go get food and then get to our seats. You coming?'

'Yeah,' Cameron said quietly.

When both had gotten food and found their seats, they discovered they were sitting at a table with the other Camerons.

'So, you run a department at a hospital?' Stacy asked.

'Yep. She gets to do all the un-fun stuff though,' House said pointing to Cameron.

'I'm the designated mail-sorter.'

'When do you think the awards start?' Lilly asked.

'Nervous?' Cameron asked.

'I _can't _walk in these shoes. The heels are _huge_.'

'You have to suck in your gut and put your shoulders back,' House said. All three women stared at him, somewhat incredulously.

'What?! I have a sister, FYI. I don't actually wear heels. Gosh,' House gasped over-dramatically.

A man walked to a podium in the front of the room. He began with a formal greeting, thanking everyone for being there to join in the celebration of these young riders.

'We'd especially like to thank the HCHSA board for all their support and funding _blah blah blah _and all the parents for supporting your children _yada yada yada _And, we will start with the awards for the Leadline Division.'

The presentation seemed to last forever. There were at least 40 different divisions, and six people per division had to march to the front of the room, often weaving their way through people sitting on the ground taking pictures. After reaching the front of the room, the winner had to shake hands with some random person, turn around, smile for another picture, and then make her way back to her seat. Repeat six times per division. After a while, the drill is unimaginably boring, and House almost thought he was going to fall asleep. '_I need Vicodin,' _he thought. But, his dream of popping a pill was realised by Cameron's popping four 'somethings.'

'What was that?' House whispered.

'Ibuprofen,' she whispered back.

'You popped those like a pro,' he said.

'Thanks. Now, shut up.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Almost an eternity later, Lilly was called up for her award. She slowly weaved her way through people, reached the front of the room, etc. However, she used House's tip for how to walk, and she managed in the heels better than any of the other girls, all of whom spend all their spare time at a horse barn in annoying, unfeminine boots.

Lilly was beaming as she walked back to the table. She was carefully holding the trophy in her hand, so as to not drop it. Stacy took a photo, followed by Cameron.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Thank_ God_ that's over!' House said when they were freed to go to the parking lot. They were climbing back into the car, then they were going home. 'That was like...two hours of awards for people I don't even know at all! What could be more boring! Plus, the food was icky.'

'Yeah,' Cameron said quietly.

'Allison?' No response. 'Allison, what did I just say?'

'Okay,' she said.

'Allison?! Are you okay?' House asked turning her around to face him. Her face was pale, and no one would have been able to notice her stunning lack of colour inside because it was so dark.

'I-I d-don't feel so...' She fell. The whole thing happened in slow motion for House. He could see her falling out of his hands, suddenly dropping like her legs lost the ability to function. He was able to slow her fall so she didn't hit her head as hard on the ground, but it seemed the whole Earth shook with the crash of her body. An elderly woman who was standing around in the vicinity of the incident shrieked. Several seconds later, a group of people were gathered around the car to watch the lifeless body.

'Allison!' House shouted, nearly falling himself to get down to her level. 'Allison, wake up!' House tried to shake her, but she didn't wake. 'Come on, Allie!' He forced open one eyelid, but nothing seemed to have an effect on her. The lid just slammed shut again. 'She's unconscious!' he yelled to no one in general.

At some point, someone must have phoned an ambulance because the screeching of sirens could be heard getting closer and closer to the parking lot. When House could see the lights, someone in a paramedic uniform was lifting Cameron onto a stretcher.

'What happened?' he asked, attempting to load her into the ambulance.

'I don't know. She just...fell unconscious,' House said. He was in a daze. Nothing was happening. Everything was a blur. Colours whirled, siren screamed, but he didn't notice it. He felt intoxicated. Snapping into reality for a second, House screamed at the paramedic, 'Don't bother taking her to Princeton General. She needs to go to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The doctor's name is House!'

Doors closed. House was not inside them. He watched the whirring machine slide out of the parking lot. Still, it was all a blur. A whir of light and noise. People were milling all about, but House didn't notice them. He just pushed past them to the car. He tripped over something. What was it? His cane.

Back to the car. Back to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Pretty please review!! Please!! Thanks everyone for reading!


	23. I Don't Know the Answer

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE IS NOT MINE. WISH IT WAS. **

A/N: I feel like a really mean person for making Cameron sick.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

_**I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER **_

'So! We have 'headaches' and 'loss of consciousness.' What is it?' House scribbled the two symptoms on the white board and stood back to look at the two words.

'Where's Cameron?' Chase asked. 'Why do we have to be here and she doesn't?'

'That's an odd disease. How about actually thinking about the symptoms?' House shot back.

'It says the patient was at a party, and her blood alcohol level was 0.09. She had a headache and she passed out because she was drunk,' Foreman explained.

'Except, the patient wasn't drunk,' House said.

'Her blood alcohol level was high.'

'She wasn't hammered. Therefore, she wasn't drunk enough to pass out,' House maintained.

'And how exactly do you know she wasn't drunk? Do you hang out with the person on a regular basis?'

'Gosh, do either of you bother to look at the name of the patient before looking at the symptoms? And you call _me_ a self-centred ass.'

There was a simultaneous flipping of papers, and then stunned looks on the faces of both Chase and Foreman.

'House, you can't take this case,' Foreman stated.

'Why not. She's sick, and I treat sick people. It makes sense to me.'

'It's a conflict of interest! Hospital policy states that you can't treat her.'

'And when was the last time I listened to hospital policy? Normally, you _want_ me to take cases. What is wrong with you all of a sudden?'

'House, she probably doesn't have one of the super-weird conditions you treat all the time. Transfer her to someone else,' Chase cut in.

'This case is interesting. I like it. Ideas people!'

'Drunkenness,' Foreman suggested again.

'Nope. She was not drunk. I was with her. She was _not_, I repeat, drunk.'

'Hypoglycaemia,' Chase suggested. 'She hadn't eaten much, so it causes a headache and low blood sugar causes her to pass out.'

'She ate dinner before being knocked unconscious. No.'

'Assuming the headache is related to something else, which it very easily could be, the loss of consciousness points to either the heart or the lungs. You said she was only out for a few minutes at the most. It sounds like syncope.'

'Okay. Get an echo and x-ray her lungs.'

The two fellows remained at the table, as if protesting House's decision to take the case.

'Why are you still here? I didn't know you could get an x-ray and an echo while lazily sitting on your butts.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'House, you can't have the case,' Cuddy said. She had called House to her office after being informed that he was trying to treat Cameron.

'Who squealed?' he asked.

'What? No one. As Dean, I get to know where the patients who come to this hospital go, so I know that you are treating her. So, I am saying no. Refer her to someone else.'

'You're lying. Anyway, I can't refer her to someone else. She has a disease that no one else would be able to diagnose and fix.'

'You have no proof of that. Refer her to Graham in cardiology or Atkinson in Pulmonology. Get her out of diagnostics!'

'Why? She has a problem that needs to be diagnosed._ Diagnostics _seems to be the field she needs.'

'It's a conflict of interest!'

'Again with the _conflict of interest_! I will treat her just like I treat any other patient.'

'You know you can't be objective. If you don't like the person, you will go to any lengths to save him or her. And, oddly enough, when you actually have feelings for the person, you are more careful when it comes to diagnosing and treating her. She needs an objective doctor. There _is_ a reason why _loved ones_ are not_ doctors_.'

'I am not giving up this case.'

'Why?'

'Because the case is interesting. And, because I'll give you four more clinic hours this week if you let me have it.' Cuddy thought for a moment about his proposition, then made a decision.

'You have 24 hours to prove that she has something that no one else can diagnose. If you can't find anything, she is leaving your care. Oh, and since you so kindly offered to give me four more clinic hours, I'll expect you to do them.'

'You are one evil, manipulative woman,' House groaned. He walked over to the door and back to his office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was sitting in his big office chair, leaning backwards, and throwing his oversized tennis ball against the wall. His iPod was playing some song that he didn't even recognise. He decided he was going to go see Cameron, but was interrupted by two doctors barging into the office.

'Which one of you two ratted me out to Cuddy?' House asked.

'What?' Foreman said.

'It was Chase, wasn't it? He is always the tattle-tale. Don't they teach you in England that you are not supposed to tattle on other people?'

'I'm Australian. And, I didn't rat you out.'

'Yes you did. Anyway, what did you two need?'

'Her echo was normal. No abnormalities whatsoever,' Foreman interjected.

'And the x-ray was clean. Nothing at all wrong with her lungs or her heart,' Chase added.

'Then, we need ideas. What causes headaches and syncope? It sounds like a neurological problem. If only we had a neurologist and big machines that can look inside a head.'

'Sorry. No MRIs,' Foreman said.

'Why the hell not?'

'Because the magnet is broken, and it is not going to be in use for at least another two weeks. You would know this of you actually read your emails.'

'That's Cameron's job,' House said.

'Then get a CT scan,' Chase offered.

'Depending on what we are looking for, a CT probably won't give us the detail we'd need,' Foreman stated.

'Yeah! Where'd you go to college? Get the portable MRI into her room.'

'Can't,' Foreman said.

'Do you get some perverse pleasure from shooting down all hope?' House asked.

'We can't use the portable MRI for at least five days.'

'Then, steal it from someone. You're good at that.'

'I can't steal the MRI machine.'

'Then, lets do a differential on what it could be. Preferably things that can be diagnosed without noisy, clicking magnets.'

'There could be an obstruction in her carotid artery. We should do a carotid duplex scan,' Chase said.

'Okay. Go do that. But first, come up with more stuff.'

'Antidepressants?' Foreman suggested.

'She's not on antidepressants,' House stated plainly.

'Are you sure of that?'

There was no response from House. He had never considered it before. The only medications he ever knew she was taking was birth control. He never once considered her to be depressed. But, given her situation in the previous months, he couldn't rule antidepressants out entirely.

'That's what I thought,' Foreman said, noticing House's silence and sudden change in facial expression.

'Anything else?' House asked.

'Anaemia? I'll run a CBC,' Chase said.

'Okay. Go get the tests done.'

The two left the room, but House stayed and continued to throw the ball against the wall and catch it. Anaemia, antidepressants, and whatever they had said were all dumb diagnoses. She had something wrong with her, and now he finds out that he doesn't even have the means to fix it.

A half an hour later, he decided to visit Cameron. He had wanted to earlier, but what was he going to say to her? He would want to tell her that she was going to be okay, that he was going to fix her, but he didn't believe that himself. Besides, she could tell when he was lying. She always could.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You look like crap,' House said, walking into Cameron's room.

'I never want to be a patient again! I have spent way to much time at this hospital as the sick person lately,' she said without much enthusiasm.

'You sound tired, he said.

'I know! I shouldn't be. I've been sleeping a lot since I've been here.'

'Do you have any other symptom-like things?'

'I feel like I'm going to throw up. Does that count?'

'Maybe.'

'You look worried. What is wrong with me?'

'I...I don't know. I can't get an MRI. Neurology hates me, so they won't let me use the portable one since, apparently, you are not an emergency.'

'I guess that's kind of a good thing.'

'We're going to fix you. I promise,' House said. He tried to smile, but it was weak. Instead, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She held his tightly, and House could see her eyes were red.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too,' he told her. Cameron fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few hours later, the first round of tests was finished and House was mentally counting the seconds until Chase and Foreman would burst through the doors saying their findings.

3-2-1

'Carotid scan revealed an estimated stenosis of 0-20 percent. It was normal,' Chase said.

'She's not on antidepressants,' House said. 'I went to her house and checked it out. There is nothing.'

'Maybe she hid them somewhere,' Foreman suggested.

'I checked all the good places to hide pills,' he said, popping yet another Vicodin. That was his third in two hours. 'I know all the good hiding places.'

'Stop taking that crap! You are gonna kill yourself before you can solve Cameron's case.'

'What about the CBC?' House asked, ignoring Foreman.

'Normal. No anaemia, and nothing else remarkable.'

'What was the other idea we had?' House asked.

'We didn't have one,' Chase said quietly.

'Well then, now would be a good time to get one. What else could cause this?'

Before any of the three could think, they were interrupted by the simultaneous ringing of all three pagers. They took off down the hall into Cameron's room.

Once there, they saw nurses buzzing all around the bed.

'What's wrong?' House yelled.

'She spiked a fever. 103.5!'

'Then cool her down!'

'No! You are gonna kill me! Stop! Greg, they are trying to kill me! No more medicine. No more medicine!' Cameron screamed from the bed. She was fighting off the nurses as they tried to administer medications. 'The knives! They are going to stab me and kill me! You have to stop them! Stop them! Don't stand there! Stop them!'

'Allison, no one is hurting you,' he said quickly moving over to the side of her bed to try to comfort her.

'Come here! I need you to help me!'

'I'm right here. I'm right here, Allie.'

'Where is Greg!'

'Hey, Foreman! Give her a sedative, now!' Foreman grabbed a syringe and inserted the contents into Cameron's IV, after fighting her off. Cameron slipped again into a sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'We have two new symptoms: fever and...shall we call it psychosis or delirium?' House asked.

'I don't know,' Chase said. 'She was psychotic, but she didn't seem to know that any of us were there. That's delirium.'

'Let's put them both. But the fever tells us something. What?'

'Infection or virus,' Foreman said.

'Yes. Can we be any broader than that?' House retorted.

'Where are you going?' Foreman asked.

'To see the patient,' House said.

'She's asleep.'

'You are coming too. Both of you.'

The three walked into Cameron's room to find her asleep in the bed. Her face was flushed a deep red colour, and she seemed so uncomfortable. Memories of the time she was hospitalised for the stabbing flooded back to House. He remembered her hooked up to beeping machines, and how much it changed her appearance. She didn't look human then, and now it seemed she looked even less human. God, he had to figure this out.

'Why are we here?' Foreman asked quietly.

'Differential diagnosis. Go!'

'Why are we running a differential in here?' Chase asked.

'Why not? Can you ignore any of my antics and give me some damn ideas.'

'Why don't you come up with one!' Foreman challenged.

'I have! I've come up with a thousand, but I ruled them all out. If you think I am not giving her all of my damn attention, then let me take my cane and see if I can knock some sense into you!' House shouted.

'We should start her on broad-spectrum antibiotics.'

'If she has an infection, that might help, a little, if we are extremely lucky. Like, horseshoe-shoved-up-our-asses lucky. If she has a virus, it isn't going to do anything.'

'It's better than doing nothing.'

Chase walked over toward the hospital bed, but he stumbled and caught himself on her foot. There was no response.

'Watch it,' Foreman said.

'Wait,' House said. He produced a needle from somewhere in the room and stuck it into Cameron's left big toe. Nothing. He did the same to her right toe. She flinched. He inserted the needle just below her left knee. She flinched. 'We have another symptom: localised paralysis.'

Just then, her whole body began to twitch and then shake. The monitors beeped loudly, then screamed. Her EEG waves were spiking and twitching in time with her.

'She's seizing!' House yelled. He and Chase shifted her over onto her side. '2mg Ativan!'

Foreman injected her with the Ativan, and she stopped flailing.

'Does your buddy in Neurology still consider this a non-emergency case, Foreman? Get me the MRI!' House ordered.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review.


	24. Break In

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

_**BREAK-IN**_

'_There is a 10-car pile-up on the Turnpike. A portion of the Turnpike is being closed as Medivac crews attempt to clear the scene. Victims are being rushed to all neighbouring hospitals. We will keep you updated.' _

House was sitting in his office watching the news stories on the television. It seemed like everything was going wrong: cars were being piled on top of each other, people were getting shot in their homes by angry neighbours, war efforts were failing, Cameron was dying. Three times in the last hour House had visited her and stayed in her room watching her sleep. She had had two more seizures in the last few hours, and she had begun vomiting. Also, in the few moments she was awake, she had begun complaining of doubled vision and weakness in her arms and legs. New symptoms, but no closer to a diagnosis.

Wilson slowly entered the room, trying to gauge his friend's misery level before starting a conversation.

'Hey. How is Cameron doing?'

'Oh, she's just _fine_. I mean, she's have _seizures_ all the time and she can't go for an hour without puking, but, isn't _everyone_ like that?' House spat.

'House, it's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up. Literally. When did you break your hand?'

'Not my fault? She is dying and I can't figure out why! Any other patient comes in here and I treat them and they get better and everyone is fine. I can always solve those cases. But now, now I am treating...' House cut off.

'What were you going to say?'

'Nothing.'

'House, come on. You are treating...?'

'I am treating the woman I love,' he said slowly and softly, 'and I can't figure out what's wrong. She is getting worse, and we are getting _no_ new ideas. I can't save her.' House looked Wilson directly in the eyes. Wilson could see him friends' pain. His face was pale and sweating, like it was when he was detoxing. He was either in severe emotional or severe physical pain, or probably both, since he had gone so far as to break his hand...again.

'House...don't give up. You'll find the answer. You always do.'

'Sure I will...at autopsy.'

Wilson left the room in silence. House looked blankly at the TV screen for a while, then paged his team.

A few minutes later they were in the conference room at the big glass table. House saw the empty seat where Cameron usually sat, and for the first time thought about how hard it would be...how impossible it would be, for him to come to work every day and see that empty seat. She was dying. Deep inside, he knew it. He knew if they didn't come up with a decent diagnosis in the next few hours, there would be no more time to find one.

'Differential diagnosis,' he said with little enthusiasm.

'MS,' Chase offered. 'It explains the doubled vision, the weakness, fatigue, and the paralysis.'

'The test for MS would take longer than she has to live,' House said.

'We get an MRI,' Foreman offered. 'If she has MS, there's a good chance she has some old lesions. If we find one, then it could definitively point us toward MS.'

'Except, we can't get the MRI machine now,' Chase said.

'Why not? We had an MRI scheduled for this afternoon!' House yelled.

'Sorry,' Chase murmured. 'The major accident from the turnpike has victims coming into the hospital left and right. The ER needs the MRI.'

'Their concussions can wait, Allison can't,' House said.

'We could get an LP,' Foreman suggested. 'It may tell us something. Either way, it's better than doing nothing.

'Fine, go do it.'

'But, if she has increased intracranial pressure, which we can't tell without an MRI or some other test we can't do now, we could paralyse her,' Chase challenged.

'Get an LP. A _lumbar puncture_, now,' House ordered.

'Chase is right. We could paralyse her,' Foreman said, realising the danger.

'What, now you have moved on from crushing other people's ideas? Now you have to crush your ideas too? Get an LP. If it's done right, she'll be fine. And, she'll be fine if she doesn't have increased intracranial pressure.'

'House...' Foreman started.

'I'll do it. I am getting an LP,' House said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House had left the conference room in a hurry and entered Cameron's room. Much to his surprise, she was awake. She was delirious, but she was awake. House walked over to her bed and held her hand.

'We can't get an MRI, and we have to do an LP,' he said softly. She continued to stare off into the distance. 'Is that okay?' No response. He squeezed her hand a bit more tightly, hoping for some response from her; Some acknowledgement.

He walked around the bed and rolled her onto her side. A nurse grabbed her legs and curled them so that her back was rounded. House found an LP needle, and was about to start. His hand was shaking.

'Are you okay, doctor?' the nurse asked.

'I'm fine. Do your job,' he spat back.

Again he raised the needle, but this time was able to control his hand. He inserted the needle into her back, and produced a clear liquid.

The nurse leg go of Cameron's legs, and House rolled her back into a more comfortable position. She was still lying there in delirium, but at least she wasn't in a coma or seizing.

Now, House took the fluid to the lab. Maybe, just maybe it would give them an answer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House called the team back into the office.

'She is not any more paralysed than she was before,' he stated. 'We double checked.'

'Fine. What did the LP show?' Foreman asked.

'CSF showed increased levels of proteins and white blood cells,' House said.

'Judging by your lack of anger and sickness, you know what she has,' Foreman deduced. House was no longer sweating and pale, and the redness around his eyes had gone away.

'Acute disseminated encephalomyelitis,' House said.

'No way its ADEM,' Foreman said, 'she'd have ataxia, lack of coordination, stiff neck, problems walking. She has none of those.'

'We wouldn't be able to tell if she has any of those because she's been lying down and delirious since she's been here. You can't see ataxia, or whatever else you said, in someone who is lying down.'

'ADEM usually affects kids,' Chase said. 'And she hasn't had an infection or vaccine prior to this.'

'Actually, since I'm _me_, I went through her bag and sure enough, there was a bottle of Augmentin. She had an infection.'

'Still, she is not a kid.'

'No, but this is a rare, weird case. It's ADEM.'

'We need an MRI, which we can't get.'

'Yes, we can. Chase, I need fake blood.' Chase's face became contorted in an odd shape.

'What the hell are you thinking?' Foreman asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

'We can't bring the MRI to her, so we are going to bring her to the MRI.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He had to admit, he had done a good job. Her cuts and bruises looked completely realistic. I guess when his mother forced him to go to a drama camp one year (much to his chagrin), she knew one day he would need to fake a car crash and sneak into an ER to steal the portable MRI.

'We ready to go?' House asked.

'How exactly do you plan on getting her into the ER without anyone seeing.'

'They can see her. She looks like she was hit by a bus...just like the other 30 people in there.'

'You are unbelievable,' Foreman said.

'But amazingly cool. Let's go.'

They moved her gurney down to the ER, and began calling out random medical words. It was so busy in there, that no one seemed to notice they took the side entrance instead of the front.

'30-something Jane Doe with apparent blunt force trauma to the head. She needs an MRI STAT!

A nurse came over and helped House and the team get her a space in the over-crowded ER. The nurse began taking her vitals, and House left to steal the MRI machine from somewhere in the room. It wasn't being used.

'Her vitals are stable,' the nurse said.

'Yeah, but she just had a bus go through her head. She needs the MRI. Are you two going to help me, or just stand there like idiots.'

Foreman and Chase helped House prepare the machine and move Cameron to a place where they could be away from the multitude of people. Once inside a nearby room, they were able to begin the MRI.

'I still can't believe you did that,' Foreman said.

'Well, believe it because, I did it. I am _that_ good.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'MRI pretty much confirms your diagnosis of ADEM. Amazing,' Foreman said. They had moved Cameron back to her real room, taken off her 'injuries,' and were back in the conference room.

'I know. Start her on methylprednisone. A lot of it. I'll check her in a few hours,' House said.

The two fellows quickly and happily left the room to start her on the meds.

A little while later, Wilson joined House in his office.

'So, you solved your case,' he said.

'Yep,' House said.

'You shouldn't have taken it, you know. Cuddy was right.'

'But, if I hadn't taken it, she wouldn't have been diagnosed, and she would be dead.'

'You broke into the ER to steal an MRI machine. That's unbelievable.'

'Why can't you people learn that nothing is unbelievable with me. You never know what I have up my sleeve.' Wilson just smiled and shook his head at his friend.

'Cameron's awake and out of her delirium. She wants to see you,' Wilson said. House's face immediately brightened upon hearing that she was awake. He didn't need to say anything to show Wilson how happy he was.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Hey, you girls can catch up later,' House said quietly to the nurse who was tending to her meds. The nurse quickly finished what she was doing and left the room.

'How are you doing?' Cameron asked quietly.

'I'm supposed to be the one asking you that,' he said. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and took a seat. She extended her hand for him to take it. 'I'm okay.'

'I heard about your antics earlier this morning.'

'It was kinda funny actually.'

'Sure, I'm sure all the dying people in the ER will see it the same way.'

'Well, in all truth, you were dying also.'

'I know,' she sighed.

'What is it?' House asked.

'Nothing. It's stupid.'

'It's never 'nothing.' And, it's not stupid. You can tell me.' He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

'It's just...in the past six months, I've been in and out of an abusive relationship, been stabbed, been crippled, been a witness in a trial, had a near mental breakdown and fled the state, been decked by a patient's husband, and diagnosed with a medical condition that usually only affects children. And, it wasn't just a normal, slight case...it was a severe case that could easily have put me in a coma, or killed me. I might not ever be the same again because of it. I can't feel my foot. And, everything that has happened has not been connected. They have all been separate, horrible incidents. Maybe...maybe...' Tears had begun to fall from her face. House tried his best to wipe them from her cheeks.

'Maybe what?' House asked kindly.

'Maybe...the world is just telling me to give up; to quit while I'm ahead. What if things just get worse and worse and worse? I...I don't think I could handle that,' she confessed. She turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her face.

'Hey,' House whispered turning, 'I know for a fact that things are going to get better for you..for us.'

'You are _not_ an optimist. You are lying.'

'I am not an optimist, but I am not lying. You are going be okay. I promise.' House walked over to the window and closed the blinds, then walked around to the other side of the bed. He carefully climbed into the uncomfortable hospital bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him, and House felt her relax just a little. He gently pushed some a patch of hair to the side and placed a soft kiss on the skin on the back of her neck. 'With everything you have gone through, you always managed to come out on top. You're done being tested,' he whispered.

'I hope so,' she confessed softly.

'Move in with me,' he suggested.

'What?'

'Move in with me. I can't lose you, now or ever.'

She turned around on the small bed to face him. She was smiling, weakly, but she was still smiling.

'Okay,' she whispered. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Please review!! Oh, and for anyone who is interested, I just began writing another HAMERON story called What If if anyone wants to read it. I will still keep writing Stab though!!


	25. Discharged Again

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE

A/N: I am so sorry everyone for the delay in updating! Things have been so hectic with packing and moving and unpacking, I haven't really had enough time to write. I'm sorry.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

_**DISCHARED AGAIN?? **_

'I have magic papers for you to sign,' House announced as he walked back into Cameron's room. He was happy to see her having changed out of the hospital gown and into real clothes.

'Fantastic!' she said excitedly, motioning for House to hand her the papers.

'Chase said that, as attending, I am supposed to inform you of all those medical things that doctors are supposed to tell patients before they are discharged. But, I figured since I make you do that on a regular basis, I don't have to waste my breath.'

'Thanks for your concern,' she teased. She signed her discharge papers happily.

'How is your foot feeling?' he asked. Yesterday, she regained feeling in said limb. This was the only problem that hadn't resolved after her treatment. She was extremely lucky to have no lasting effects from the ADEM.

'It still hurts a bit, but I can feel it!' she informed him smiling.

'Good,' he said. He was smiling too. The last thing he wanted for her was for her to be a cripple.

A few moments later, a frightened-looking nurse quickly delivered a wheelchair to Cameron's room and then left, hardly saying anything at all.

'So,' Cameron started as House helped her into the wheelchair, 'is there any particular reason why that nurse looked like she saw a ghost?'

'Well, maybe a doctor, who shall remain nameless, verbally assaulted several nurses, and that doctor, who shall still remain nameless still scares the nurses half to death.'

'Nice,' Cameron groaned sarcastically, rolling her eyes both in embarrassment and amusement, 'I wouldn't want to be a nurse when you are around,' she said.

'Some people would take offence to such a comment,' House teased, faking hurt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The ride to House's...their...apartment was one of the longest ones Cameron had ever taken. She was anxious to finally be going back home, but mostly was unbelievably hungry. Again, the hospital food completely disgusted her. When a chicken salad sandwich resembles canned cat food smeared on day-old bread, most people tend to lose their appetites.

Finally, Cameron could see the apartment. House helped her walk to the door and sit on the couch, since she still wasn't able to walk on her own. But, with rehab, she would be fine.

Inside, everything was exactly how it was the night of the awards banquet. As he was changing into formal attire, House had left his clothes from work that day on the back of a chair. They were still there. A container of peanut butter still sat abandoned on the table in the kitchen.

'Have you been home at all in the past few days,' Cameron asked, immediately surprised upon noticing the untouched condition of the place.

'Yeah,' he answered shortly. She gave him a half-smile that seemed to tell him she didn't believe him. 'I came home...for a few hours,' he admitted quietly. Cameron had to strain her ears to make out what he was saying.

After ensuring that Cameron was comfortable on the couch, House walked into the kitchen, presumably to find something to eat.

A few moments later he called out, 'Hey, we don't have any consumable food in here. Do you want to order take-out?'

'Yes!,' Cameron nearly screamed, 'I am _starving_.'

'Didn't like the gourmet hospital delicacies?' he asked playfully, returning to the living room with several take-out menus in hand. He took a seat right next to Cameron on the couch and handed her the menus.

'Yeah. The cat food and unidentifiable mush were the best,' she said sarcastically.

'Cuddy should do something about it. How many times must patients complain before she realises her food isn't fit for Steve over there,' House said, pointing to the rat that was running happily on his wheel. Luckily, Wilson had remembered to stop by every day after work to feed him. Otherwise, House would have had an unpleasant surprise when he came home.

'Well, she probably figures that if the patients aren't complaining about the food, they'll have more time to complain about you,' Cameron joked.

'That was cruel. For that, I get to choose the restaurant,' he said, exaggeratedly grabbing the menu to a sub place. However, Cameron knew _his_ favourite was Chinese, and _her_ favourite was the sub shop.

After dialling the number and placing the order, House picked up the remote and looked for something good to watch on TV. They settled on a broadcast of a monster truck rally in Miami, Florida. Cameron, shockingly enough, grew to enjoy watching the giant cars effortlessly crush smaller ones, and then launch themselves incredibly high in the air.

Cameron snuggled next to House and laid her head on his chest. She could hear the sound of his heart beating. She found the constant, even beat of a heart to be the most comforting sound in the world. When she was in the hospital both for the ADEM and for the stabbing, she always would hear the constant, calm beeping of her heart rate monitor. This little noise seemed to reassure her that she was alive; that she could get through this. Now, listening to his heart beating, she felt herself relaxing. For the first time in what seemed like weeks, she was totally relaxed. She remembered his words in the hospital that one night when he walked in having discovered yet another diagnosis; her diagnosis: _You are done being tested. _She prayed he was right. House pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, as if he could keep her safe that way. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was the food.

'Damn,' Cameron heard House whisper. 'I'll get it,' he said, limping over to the door, paying the kid delivering the food, and then saying, 'Oh bite me,' when the kid asked got a disappointed and almost angry look on his face when he saw his measly one dollar tip.

'That was nice,' Cameron teased as House handed her her sandwich.

'The kid was short and had too many pimples,' he defended.

Cameron just rolled her eyes.

House watched as she devoured an entire sub in less than five minutes.

'God woman!' he exclaimed, 'remind me to make a note to always feed you or else you will eat my whole kitchen...including the furniture,' he mocked.

'I'm hungry,' she stated simply.

'I can tell that from your sub that just did some magic disappearing act.'

'Try eating nothing but hospital food for a week. Then, see how hungry you are.'

'You should have gotten a Ruben,' House said, taking another bite of his meal.

'Patients don't exactly get a large menu. It's more like: would you like chicken tenders or pasta? In the end, they both look and taste the same.'

'I'd have gotten you one,' he said. Cameron remained silent. She looked into his eyes, trying to see what she should say. It was odd: All he had said was he would have gotten her a sandwich, yet to Cameron it seemed like he said so much more.

'You looked so stressed, I didn't want to bother you with hunger complaints,' she managed.

'It wouldn't have bothered me,' he said quietly, almost like he was whispering it to his sub.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three TV shows later, Cameron was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. It wasn't until she got home that she realised exactly how uncomfortable hospital beds were. It wasn't until now she realised how much _restful_ sleep she had missed.

She was laying with her head resting on House's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Every few moments though, she would feel herself slipping into darkness and closing her eyes.

House noticed Cameron's inability to stay awake. He could hear a subtle change in her breathing as she fell asleep. Then, she would inhale sharply and be awake again. To him, the routine almost seemed humorous.

'You should go to bed,' he said.

'I'm not tired,' she protested.

'What are you, a six year old?' he joked. '_I'm not tired, mommy_,' he whined, imitating a toddler.

'Ha, ha,' she said flatly, clearly not amused.

'Come on,' House urged, 'This show is dumb anyway.' He gently lifted Cameron's head off of his chest and stood up. She rolled her eyes, but stood up also, and House helped her into the bedroom.

She was so tired, she hadn't even bothered getting changed, but simply hopped into bed. Cameron felt unbelievably comfortable in her own bed, instead of a stiff hospital one with glass windows that gave hardly any privacy.

A few minutes later, she heard House climb in beside her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, and felt her body closer to his. The rest was a blur. She fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Pretty please review!


	26. Miscommunication

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE.

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

_**MISCOMMUNICATION **_

At 7 o'clock in the morning, her phone rang. She could hear House groan as she glanced at the caller ID.

'Who in the hell is calling you at 7 in the morning?'

'My sister,' Cameron replied, standing up and walking, awkwardly, into the kitchen to take the call, so as to not disturb House.

'Hello?' Cameron asked, still sounding quite sleepy. Cameron sat at the table, immediately wishing she had made coffee already.

'_Hi! I heard that you were sick. You're doing okay now, right?_' her sister, Isabel, asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I had some brain problem,' she said, not wanting to have to explain to her younger sister the details of her illness. It was still way too early, and she was way too tired.

'_It's fixable, right?' _

'It's already been fixed, for the most part,' Cameron replied.

'_Good! Anyway, I was calling to ask if you wanted to come to Dad's birthday party. He's turning sixty, and I think it would mean a lot to him if you could come._'

'Izzy, please,' Cameron sighed.

'_Come on,'_ Isabel urged.

'Did he specifically say he wanted me there?' Cameron quizzed.

'_Well, no...but no one has asked him_.'

'Then don't ask him. I'm not coming. Tell him happy birthday for me.'

House couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to listen in on Cameron's conversation...of course. He quietly limped to the doorway near the kitchen where he would be out of sight, but still be able to hear the conversation.

'No, I don't want to. Every time I have tried to do something for him, I've ended up getting hurt. I can't put myself through it again and again...He keeps pushing me away, so I just have to push back...No, of course I don't want it to be that way, but it has to...Don't call me immature. I'm not being insensible...I can't keep getting hurt...I'm sorry, but it's got to be over at some time. Better now than never...Look, I'll talk to you later...Bye.'

Shock. House nearly stumbled back into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. He sat still...paralysed in total shock.

'_She couldn't have been talking about me...she can't leave me. But, I have pushed her away for three plus years. She's done plenty of nice things for me, but what have I done for her. But, she can't. She seemed...happy. But, she said once that she told her sister...some 'I' name...everything. She's leaving me?' _

House heard Cameron's footsteps come toward the bedroom, so he pretended to be just standing up to get changed for work.

'Where are you going. I though you had today off?' she asked.

'Cuddy paged me.'

'Since when do you listen to her. Please stay,' Cameron begged, walking over to him and placing her hands gently on his arms.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I have to.'

'Okay,' Cameron said sadly, 'Please don't be gone too long. It is so boring around here.'

'See you later,' he said giving Cameron a short peck on the cheek.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You busy?' House asked, barging into Wilson's office. Wilson was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork.

'What do you need?' he asked, focused on the task he was performing.

'Do you want to get lunch?' Wilson looked at his friend's face.

'You going to pay?'

'Hell no. But, I need to talk to you.'

Wilson glanced down at his stack of uncompleted papers, but, noting the seriousness in his House's tone, decided he could take a half-hour break to eat lunch and talk about whatever it was House needed to talk to him about.

House, of course, ordered a Reuben, and managed to leave Wilson with the bill by quickly leaving the counter and finding a place to sit. Wilson rolled his eyes, but handed the cashier money for both his and House's lunches.

'So what was so important that you needed to talk to me?' Wilson asked after finding House and taking a seat at one of the few open tables in the cafeteria.

'I'm leaving Cameron.'

'What?' Wilson asked in shock, after a moment of silence. 'Why in the hell would you do that?'

'I can't.'

'You can't what?'

'I can't do it.'

'No, you feel scared because things are actually going well and, now, you are going to do what you always do because you are afraid of what? Happiness?' Wilson shot.

'Getting hurt,' House spat back.

'You are an idiot. A cowardly idiot.' House's eyes narrowed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'You are _such_ a great help,' House retorted.

'Well, what did you expect me to do? Congratulate you on your decision? Tell you that you are making the right choice? Tell you that you will be better off without her?'

House grunted.

'You and I both know that she is _easily_ the best thing that has happened to you. Don't deny it.'

'If she leaves me...' House cut off his sentence, not wanting to tell Wilson anything more.

'_What? _She's not going to _leave_ you!'

'Really? How do you know?' House quizzed.

'The woman chased you for _more than three_ years. And, _she_ is _happy_.'

'And what happens when I screw up, which you _know_ I will? She is not indestructible.'

'I thought you had gotten past the whole 'insecure' phase, seeing as though you asked her to move in with you.'

House didn't say anything.

'_House_, she's not Stacy.' House's expression softened a little. 'And, had it occurred to you that if you dumped her, technically, you would still be without her. And apparently, that's what you are trying to _avoid_.'

'Look, I can't do it. I _can't._'

'Yes, you can. You just have to try. And you have to want it. I know that you really do want this to work. You just don't want to try.'

'I have to go. The clinic is calling. Thanks for your _amazingly_ helpful advice,' House groaned as he stood up and turned to make his way to throw his trash away.

'House,' Wilson called before House was out of earshot. House stopped walking for a second. 'Please, I'm begging you, don't be an idiot.'

House quickly left the cafeteria and walked to the clinic. Yes, the _clinic_.

The first patient he treated was a six year old boy with a cold.

The second had an STD.

The third was a drug seeker.

The fourth was a woman who wanted him to diagnose what turned out to be her cat. What an idiot.

'House,' Cuddy called. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Cable's out. Since I can't watch idiots on TV, I figured I might as well deal with some here.'

'Yes, but today is your day _off._ You should be at home, not here...in the clinic doing your job. So, I figured since there are neither pigs stuck on the roof nor four horsemen outside of the hospital, I figured I'd have to ask why you were here.'

'I told you, the cable is out. There's just nothing to do at home when there is no TV.' Cuddy rolled her eyes.

'Cameron is at your house.'

'_Brilliant_ observation.'

'You should be home with her. You wouldn't be _bored_.'

'Haha. She's waiting for the cable guy. Anyway, any other time you would be all over me about ignoring the clinic. I am here doing my job, and you still seem...annoyed. Is it that time of the month again? You sure look bloated enough.'

'House, go home,' she instructed.

House walked away from her and picked up another file, ending the conversation.

'What brings you to the clinic on this beautiful afternoon?' House asked sarcastically.

'My nose is running,' a middle-aged woman said.

'Yes. I deduced that from the tissues you are holding up to your nose, the back-up tissues stuffed in your pocket, and your red nose. You look like Rudolph.' The woman clearly looked offended. 'Take some decongestants, go home, and have some chicken soup.'

'But?' she asked as House had his hand on the doorknob.

'Yes?'

'Where can I find a decongestant?'

'The _drug_ store might be a good place to start,' he said slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

'_What an idiot. And Wilson said I am an idiot...wait until he sees _her_.'_

* * *

A/N: Please, please review. And, don't be _too _mad at me.


	27. Failure

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE! **

A/N: I am really, really, unbelievably sorry about taking so long to update. Between relatives coming to visit, power failures, work, and some family issues, I haven't had a lot of time to write, which makes me really sad. But, since that is a bad excuse, you have every right to yell at me! Sorry!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

_**FAILURE**_

To say that she was bored would be the understatement of the year. She was tired of sitting at home doing nothing while House was at the hospital. She hated being useless. It seemed every five minutes she glanced at her watch, like she was hoping subconsciously that the time would fly by and she would have an excuse to leave. After all, she did have a physio appointment at 3. It was 11. Unfortunately, she still couldn't justify leaving this early. But, maybe House had a case. Cuddy paged him, right?

She needed to work on the case. And, maybe, she could catch House for lunch beforehand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was on pace to set a new record of patient's seen in one day at the PPTH Clinic. It was only a bit past noon, and he had already cleared the waiting room...twice.

'Next idiot, Exam Room 1,' he called to the people sitting in chairs waiting. He glanced down at the file in his hand. 'Michael Combs, come with me,' he said, entering the exam room.

Michael paced around the room, never sitting.

'Did you know that, sometimes, an exam can be better performed when the patient is, at the very least, staying in the same place?' House said bitterly.

Michael glanced at him in shock for a moment, but soon recovered. 'I-I told the nurse that, um, I had some knee pain, but actually, well...' Michael stopped and blushed.

'_Actually, well._..?' House mocked...

'Guess where this came from?' House chanted, barging into Cuddy's office.

'House!' She reprimanded. 'I'm a little busy. I'm terribly sorry,' she said to the two disturbed potential benefactors sitting in the office with her.

'It came out of some idiot's rectum,' he declared loudly, holding up a very large permanent maker.

'House!' Cuddy said again, clearly becoming flustered and angry. 'I'm sorry. Would you excuse me for a moment?' she said again to the benefactors. She pulled House outside of the office. 'What is up with you, House. I'm not complaining that you are doing clinic hours, but the number of patient complaints I've gotten from you alone is...I can't even put it into words. Is there something wrong with you and Cameron?' she asked, showing clear frustration.

'Why would your mind jump to that so quickly? You seem a bit irritable today. Is there something wrong between you and that weird dude from that internet site? I forget the name. I think it had something to do with funbags, maybe?'

'House, what is going on?'

'Nothing. This conversation seems to be mimicking one we had just a bit earlier.'

'House, either go home, or stop terrorising the patients and nurses. If you go home, I'll give you next week off clinic duty.'

'No, you won't. Besides, this is actually getting interesting,' he said, again showing her the marker. Cuddy rolled her eyes and went back to her meeting. House went to the roof.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron arrived at the hospital and was looking for House. She made her way to the 4th floor where his office was located.

'Cameron!' Chase exclaimed, surprised to see her. 'What are you doing here? I thought you had today off?'

'Oh, I have a physio appointment later, and figured I'd come by and help out. Where are House and Foreman?'

'Foreman got a request for a consult with Neurology. And, I don't know where House is. He was supposed to have the day off with you,' he said.

'Wait, don't we have a case?'

'No. I've been in the NICU all day. I just came up for some lunch. Why would you think we had a case?'

'Oh...I just thought...House left this morning because Cuddy paged him. I thought it was for a case,' she said.

'Nope. No case. Sorry, Cameron.'

'Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later,' she said quietly. _'Why did he leave this morning if there was no case? Cuddy knew he had the day off, and she wouldn't have called him in if it wasn't important. He didn't fake it, did he? No. Why would he?' _she thought as she left the conference room. She felt...nervous. She shouldn't feel nervous about his leaving, she told herself. And she told herself that again. And again. But, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that wouldn't go away simply by telling herself she was overreacting.

So, she went to Cuddy's office. Maybe he was there?

She climbed into the elevator and headed to the lobby level. She watched the numbers go by 4...3...2...They didn't seem to go fast enough. L. Finally.

'Cameron?' someone asked from around the corner when she entered the hallway. 'What are you doing here?' She turned around to see Wilson standing behind her.

'I have a physio appointment today. Kind of pointless, seeing as though I can walk now, but it was the doctor's orders,' she stated a bit sarcastically. 'Besides, it was boring sitting at home doing absolutely nothing. Do you know where House is?'

'Uh, I think he was in heading to the clinic,' Wilson replied, rubbing his neck.

'The clinic?' Cameron asked, in shock. House would never willingly go the clinic.

'Yeah,' Wilson said. Cameron sensed that he seemed almost...anxious about something.

'Wilson, what is wrong?' Wilson saw the expression on Cameron's face. She was serious about getting an answer. She was clenching and she wore what was verging on a pained expression on her face. 'Please, tell me,' she said. It sounded like a plea.

'Can I talk to you for a minute in my office?' Cameron simply nodded in response. She knew he knew something. Something she didn't. That scared her even more. The only reason he would be acting so nervous was if it was something about House. Something House had done. Something House had told him. Something House had told him...about her?'

The pair made their way to Wilson's office, Cameron going exactly to the place she had just come from.

'What is going on?' she asked again, getting more desperate to know by the second. Wilson hadn't said a word to her.

'Is everything...okay with you?' he asked. 'I mean, are you and House okay?' he finally said.

'I...I thought so,' she whispered.

'Did you get into a fight?'

'No. Did Greg say something to you, about us?'

'He...he said he...he's scared. He didn't actually say it, but he is. Are...are you planning to end things with him?' Wilson asked gingerly, tripping over some of the words.

'What! No! Why would he think that?' Cameron nearly shouted. She felt her eyes begin to burn the way they always did before she cried. She fought hard to hold back any tears. 'Why would he think that?' she repeated softly, more to herself than Wilson.

'You're not?'

'No! Of course not! We...at least I thought we were...happy. I was!' The burning sensation was building as she felt more tears threatening to fall. She felt like she was watching someone crash a car in slow motion: she knew something awful would happen, yet she was powerless to stop it.

Wilson didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to tell her to do. House, although he was brilliant, was clueless when it came to dealing with things like this. And very insecure. All he knew was that somehow House had gotten an idea into his mind, and unfortunately, he would not let it go. He was too stubborn. Wilson didn't know how to tell Cameron to get out of this; to stop House from making potentially the hugest mistake of his life.

'Cameron, you should talk to him. Please.' It was Wilson's turn to plead. He had seen how much happier House had been since being with Cameron. He had seen the positive change, as had everyone else. House hadn't harassed nearly as many nurses/orderlies/patients (however, he seemed to be making up for that today). House had been less miserable...almost pleasant to be around. He was even taking less Vicodin. Everyone noticed that: the team, the nurses, Cuddy, and himself (though, again, House had popped in excess of four pills in the time it took them to eat lunch earlier). He, and the hospital, weren't ready for the old House to come back.

'And say what? I don't even know what to say to him. I thought...everything seemed okay. Until this morning. Then-' Cameron couldn't finish the sentence. She mentally ran through the past few days in her mind trying to find signs that she had missed. Nothing. House was being House at some times, but at most times he was helping her, being sincere.

'Just talk. He needs reassurance. After what happened in his last relationship, he'll get scared easily about losing another one. The way he sees it is, if he backs out now, he won't get hurt. But, he will get hurt. Cameron,' Wilson said more sharply, grabbing her attention fully, 'he _loves_ you. In truth, I've never seen him as happy. Just...just talk to him, please.' She tried to give a half smile, but failed. How could she smile?

'I-I have to go,' Cameron said. 'I have an appointment. Thank you,' she whispered before slipping out of the office. She had an appointment with the chapel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson practically ran to the clinic. It was now well past four, and he had just seen Cameron leaving the building in tears. He had to find House.

'Where is he?' he asked Cuddy. She was looking through some files at the main reception desk in the clinic.

'I assume you are talking about House, and I haven't seen him since I told him to either stop pissing everyone off or leave. I am assuming he did the latter. What do you need?' She wasn't sure if he had heard the question because he was already halfway out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was quiet and peaceful here. The only people in the vicinity were the ones desperate for hope and praying for a miracle. She didn't believe in this God they all beseeched for help, but she liked the chapel all the same. She could think. She came here when she needed to think.

And all she could do was find blame for herself. Again, she mentally ran through the days, weeks, even months prior to today. What should she have done differently? What should she have looked for? She made a list of all the ways she must have gone wrong.

I was too distant.

I was too emotional.

I didn't see something was wrong sooner.

I ran away...several states away. Good way to show trust.

I had too much baggage, and too many bad things happening. No one would want to deal with that all the time.

I didn't show him enough how much he meant to me.

I didn't show enough trust in him.

I acted like Stacy.

The list replayed and replayed in her mind for hours. She cried alone in the chapel. It wasn't awkward; many people who came here were crying. That was anther good thing about the chapel. But, every time she replayed the list, and with every tear that slid down her face and onto the wooden pews, she felt like more of a failure. She failed the one time it counted. She _wanted _him for years. She _needed _him now. And she failed to keep him.

Failure.

She glanced at her watch. 4:37. She missed her appointment. Who cares? She could walk. And she did, out of the hospital and back to the apartment. Could she still call it home?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He tried to figure out the last time he was here. There was the time when he told Stacy she would be better off without him. It was true, but it hurt all the same. Had he been here when he learned Cameron had been stabbed and abused? He couldn't remember at the moment, but that hurt almost as much, if not more, than leaving Stacy. So, he must have been here. Now, he was on the roof again.

'_I can't do it,' _was the mantra he had developed since being here watching the cars and city below. It was not an optimistic one, but he figured it would keep him from getting hurt. Sure. He had already been hurt deeply.

'Have you been an idiot yet?' a somewhat angry voice asked from the doorway. It could only belong to Wilson.

'Would you care to narrow that down a bit?' House retorted.

'Okay...Have you dumped Cameron yet? I saw her leaving the hospital in tears. I figured you were the one who caused them. Which is really stupid considering you are an idiot and she was never going to leave you in the first place!'

'Wow. It's _amazing_ you know that. Do you two have some sort of telepathic connection going on? Maybe is has something to do with your_ caring_ demeanours,' he spat back sardonically.

'Well, after you and I had a wonderful chat at lunch, I ran into Cameron in the lobby, which I thought was weird considering she was supposed to have today off.'

'She had a physio appointment. And, you are not a physiotherapist. So, did you invite her to your office where you painted each others' fingernails and talked about your innermost thoughts and deepest, darkest secrets. Because, if you got any really juicy dirt on her, do tell!'

'House! This is serious!'

'You think I don't fucking know that!' he yelled.

'I asked her if there was any reason why you would think that she was going to leave you, and she seemed more shocked than I was. So, it brings me back to my original question: Have you been an idiot yet?'

'If I write a cheque for a very, very large sum of money, would you leave? Please. Maybe if I actually pay you back the 5,000 dollars you lent me. I wasn't planning on paying it, but if it will get you out of here,'

'House, I am not leaving! What did you do!' Wilson was getting angrier and more frustrated by the minute.

'Nothing! I've been sitting on this damned roof for three hours now! I haven't seen her. I haven't seen anyone, nor have I wanted to! And why should I believe you! You didn't hear what I heard!' House stopped immediately after realising he had given away a bit more information than he wanted to.

'Wait, what did you hear? What are you talking about.'

'Forget it,' he groaned, trying to walk past Wilson an get through the door. Wilson blocked him.

'What did you hear?' he asked again, more demanding this time.

House rolled his eyes and tried to leave again. Wilson wouldn't let him.

'House, seriously. What did she say?'

'I heard her telling her sister that she wasn't going to do it, which I'm assuming that meant our relationship, anymore because _I keep ending up getting hurt because every time I've tried to do something nice and loving he keeps pushing me away and I can't take it anymore,'_ he admitted doing the best imitation he could of Cameron.

'And you're absolutely 100 percent positive that you didn't misunderstand her in any way, shape, or form. And, you're sure she was even talking about you.'

'How exactly do you _misunderstand_ 'I can't do this anymore, and no I don't want to, but I have to push back?'' Wilson didn't have a response. 'And who the hell else would she be talking about?'

'House-' Wilson started.

'Goodbye, Jimmy. See you later,' House groaned using his cane to push past Wilson and get back inside the hospital. He may as well go home.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review!! Sorry again!!


End file.
